Looking Through Different Eyes
by thatoneperson000
Summary: Soooo... I didn't mean to get into this mess. And dragging my friends with me, though it was Dylan's fault I swear! And then getting thrown into the Naruto world and overtaking Madara's body. And someone please tell me why Izuna is alive? Inspired by Misplaced Time, Misplaced Body! Not on hold anymore, even if it is terrible in my eyes. ;-; FINALLY COMPLETE! Wooo!
1. Two Lockets And Five Kids

**This is my first story so please be nicer to me,** **though** **I would gladly accept criticism. :D Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs, Kana, Amy, Sarah, Dylan, and Torah. There _might_ be more OCs later on, I don't know. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

Kana's P.O.V (point of view)

I just finished my homework from school, when it started to rain and thunder. Believe me, I wasn't surprised at all because it was cloudy all day today and I could practically _smell_ the rain. When it first started to thunder, Sarah, my little sister, ran into my room and into my bed with me. Yes, she's afraid of thunder, so she usually comes to my room when it does. Not a lot of people would think she is my sister; we look very different. For instance, I have long midnight black hair that reaches down to the middle of my back and brown eyes while my sister has cerulean blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. I am also fifteen and I take in after my father while she is thirteen and takes in after our mother. I was reading Naruto near the window while my sister read alongside me.

"Hey, Kana?" she said. "Who's your favorite character in Naruto?"

"Madara of course!" I said. "He's really strong and awesome, although he is pretty evil."

"Mine is Itachi," Sarah said. "But I also like Izuna because he looks a lot like Sasuke."

"Mmhmm. Hey, do you want to go meet up with Amy, Dylan, and Torah tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Really? That would be awesome!" she said; a streak of lightning split the sky suddenly, and she cowered under the blankets again.

"But for now, we better catch some sleep," I said, throwing the blankets over us and almost going out like a light. The next morning was also cloudy, but I wasn't bothered by it because I was more of a cloudy day person while Sarah was more of a sunny day person.

"I'll call them and ask them to hang out at our house, sis!" Sarah told me while I was cooking some breakfast.

"Sure!" I said. "They can come at ten." After we finished our breakfast of bacon and eggs, we waited for them by playing the Xbox. Our parents weren't awake yet, and I had no school today. At ten, I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door for them. Amy had red hair with green eyes, Dylan had short, black hair with light brown eyes, and Torah had long really-dark-brown-hair-that-was-almost-black hair pulled up into a ponytail and violet eyes. Amy was a year older than Sarah and Dylan and Torah was the same age as me: fifteen.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said, holding the door open for them.

"What do you guys want to do?" Dyaln said.

"Let's check out your house!" Amy said excitedly. I gave them a tour of my house along with Sarah, who occasionally said something. We all ran up into the attic after that, after all, there was a lot of old furniture and things inside the attic. I opened the door and we all went inside after I opened the light.

"Oh hey, that's the dragon I made in craft's class two years ago!" I said, pointing to a paper mache dragon on a table. I crept up to Dylan while he was looking at a picture and poked him.

"Tag! You're it!" I yelled and ran.

"Get back here!" he said and ran after me. Torah, Amy, and Sarsh just face-palmed. After a while of being chased, getting tagged, and bringing everyone in the game, Dylan accidently hit a box on a moving box.

"Oops," he said, grabbing the box, but he grabbed the wrong end of the box so that when he tried lifting it up, the box's contents fell out, which were two lockets.

"Huh," I said, "I wonder what two lockets were doing in there."

"Maybe they were your parents?" Amy suggested.

"Should we open them and see?" Torah asked. After a while, curiosity got the better of us and Dylan and I both got one and tried to open them. After a few minutes of struggling, the lockets finally opened, but there was nothing in it. Inside it only said, _for transporting or for communicating._

"Transporting? Like what? Ramen for Naruto?" Dylan said, confused. That seemed to trigger something in the locket, because it suddenly started glowing, and then we were inside a whirlwind in a pure white sky.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

"This is all your fault Dylan!" Amy yelled.

"Everyone grab on to each other!" Sarah yelled, grabbing my hand. In response, Dylan grabbed Amy's hand and she grabbed Torah's hand. I tried to grab Dylan's hand, but the wind yanked me away. All of a sudden, a huge wind hit all of us and the pure white color melted into black.


	2. I'm WHO? !

**And I'm** **back! Yeah, you're probably thinking that my story sucks, but I still wanted to upload another chapter anyway! :D**

Kana's P.O.V (point of view)

 _Ugh... Where am I?_ I thought. I noticed it was raining. And that I felt _really_ heavy right now, and that I was floating in some water, my spiky black hair flowing around me. Wait... _spiky?!_ I had staight hair! I tried to lift my hand, but I guess I didn't have the strength to do so. Why do I feel so tired? I looked up, and the first thing I noticed was that I was in a _very_ destroyed valley-looking place, sloping down to meet a peaceful river. I was in that river. I managed to tilt my head down and see my body. I noticed that I was wearing black clothing, and that I had no breasts. _Where are my breasts? Don't tell me I lost them,_ I groaned in my head. _Either that, or... I turned into a boy._ After another two hours of laying there and doing absolutely nothing except pondering, I managed to stand up. _Then_ I noticed the sword sticking in my chest. It had probably missed my heart by a centimeter. _I'm glad it did then,_ I thought. I didn't pull it out yet, because then, I'd probably die of blood loss or _something._ Even if it did hurt _really badly._ First off... time to analyze my predicament. Where am I, what's going on, and why the _hell_ am I this badly injured?!

"Better go find somewhere to hide," I said. "You never know if there are going to be robbers." I know I'm going crazy when I'm talking to myself. _Finally, my chakra is fully replenished!_ I thought. Wait a second... I didn't think that! I started limping towards the walls of the mini-valley because I have to at least get to the forest beyond it. Yes, I can see you trees. You can not hide from me! Ahem. Anyway, I tried to climb the slope, but I was still pretty tired. However, I didn't want to give up yet. _Focus chakra to my feet,_ I thought. Dang it, not with the thoughts-that-are-not-my-thoughts! Wait... chakra?! I "focused" chakra to my feet, and surprisingly, it was really easy to do. I walked up the slope. _Oh great... I'm in the Narutoverse! S**t! Why do these things happen to me?!_ I wailed in my mind. I started limping to the forest again.

"Now... what do I do... what do I do," I muttered. "Maybe I should try finding Konoha." One side of my brain told me to go, but the other absolutely _refused_ to go because there was danger there. Argh! I _have_ to take out that annoying sword right now! And so I did, which hurt _a lot._ Well... at least I didn't die of blood loss. Yet. No! Gotta stay on the bright side.

"I'll stay in the forest until my chakra is replenished," I said to myself. At least now I know that I am in the Naruto world.

"Oh hey, an apple tree," I said, finding one in the middle of a tiny clearing after limping for an hour. I walked up the tree, took an apple, washed it in the waterfall in the clearing, and started eating it. Hey! I was _starving._ I glanced at my reflection in the water, and what I saw made my blood run cold.

"What. The Hell," I whispered. I saw _Madara's_ face staring back at me. I then noticed that I had a bulge in my pants, my hands were larger, and my hair was spiky! I flexed my hands and my reflection did the same. I pushed chakra into my eyes, and it unlocked the sharingan with three tomoes spinning in it. But surprisingly, I used chakra like I had years of practice. _That must be the only good thing that comes with being in Madara's body,_ I thought mirthlessly. _Having_ _Madara's skills._ Over the next few hours, I ate apples, tried out his techniques, and tried to grow accustomed to having longer arms and legs. Finally, after a few hours, I am used to my "new" body. However, one of the bright sides is that I can probably change the future! Maybe. My friends were also sucked inside into the Narutoverse right? So maybe I'll go on a quest to find them! Later. For now, I have to learn a bit of medical jutsu, so I can heal myself, since Madara had very good chakra control. After a few more hours, or what it seemed like a few more hours, the sun started to set. My clothes were already dry, so at least I don't have to sleep in soggy clothes. Now... how did Madara manage to get food and supplies? Oh wait. He had the gedo mazo statue, which he connected himself to so he didn't have to eat or drink. I guess a tree will have to do for today. I climbed up a tree, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

The next morning was sunny. _If Sarah was here, she would be so happy,_ I thought. _Wait. She is here. She and the others came with me. I wonder where they are._ I decided to try meditating to calm my nerves. I closed my eyes, and started breathing in, and out slowly. I suddenly opened my eyes and I was in a meadow surrounded by trees.

"Whoa, where am I now?" I wondered aloud. I walked up to a tree and saw that it was labeled 'Memories'.

"That's so cool!" I said. "I'm in my mind!" I touched the tree and it rippled. A hole appeared in the trunk depicting a memory from Madara. I think I spent at least two hours in my mind, going over Madara's memories.

"So, all in all, Madara wasn't such a bad guy. Though he did kill a lot of people, so I guess he's bad enough to be a villain," I said, and exited my mind by closing my eyes and falling asleep in there. I opened my eyes to see the little clearing I was staying in. Believe me, I wanted to explore even more in his mind, but I was too cramped from stayingin this position for too long. I suddenly heard leaves rustling, and my reflexes kicked in. I grabbed my gunbai, which I got from the valley, and spun around. Ouch. I accidently pulled a muscle. What I saw was a pale man with spiky black hair pulled up into a ponytail, and he had onyx eyes.

"I-Izuna?!"

 **It's a cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! If you guys still want me to continue, then I would gladly do that. If you don't, then I must be a sucky writer. But not to worry! I shall improve! Bye for now! :D**


	3. Where's Izuna?

**No charcters except my OCs so far is mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now... yes, another one. :D**

"I-Izuna!?" I said. I don't know why seeing him would shake me this much, but maybe I'm feeling some of Madara's emotions. Either way, I felt like hugging him, crying, yelling at him, and being confused at the same time. So I did what Madara probably would've done. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Don't _ever_ leave me again, Izuna," I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth easily. Huh. That's weird. Then, I started crying silent, graceful tears you see in animes. Well, it might've been a bit noisier, but still. Graceful. Izuna looked a big awkward, but patted my back.

"Oh, yeah, and... how did you survive? I literally saw them put you in a coffin," I asked.

"I put a bunshin," Izuna replied, "and I got new eyes... do you want to know how I got them?"

"Err... no," I said. I kind of shivered. As Madara, was I expected to kill?

"And how did you find me?" I asked, seperating myself from him.

"Well... I looked for you," Izuna said. "I knew you were in the valley." A sense of dread filled me.

"How... did you know it was a valley before? The valley was only formed after Hashirama and I fought," I said slowly. I knew it was Izuna because Madara at least knew how to sense, and Izuna's chakra coils were the same, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Izuna looked shocked for a second, and then put on a normal and calm expression on.

"I saw it," he started explaining. "The devastation you guys caused was way more than any of the other Uchiha and Senju could've caused. Also, you should cover up your tracks better, Madara." That actually seemed like a good explanation to me. Maybe I was over reacting...

"Oh," I said. Literally, that's all I said. "Err.. I mean, do you want to go hunting?" Izuna looked surprised.

"Umm.. I'm okay..." Izuna said. Huh. In my memories... I mean, Madara's memories, Izuna was perfectly fine with hunting and... well, killing people and animals. Maybe he changed or something. I pocketed two apples from the apple tree.

Come on, Izuna!" I said in a voice I hoped sounded "Madara-like." I picked up my gunbai, which was basically my only weapon right now (if only I just had a simple kunai!) and pranced off into the trees. I don't think that Madara would ever prance. Eh. I like prancing. Anyway, I heard Izuna sigh and follow me. I used chakra to enhance my leaps through the trees. While I was leaping through the trees, searching left and right, I was thinking. I suddenly realized something.

"Hey, Izuna," I called, "didn't you get a fatal wound?"

"Didn't you?" he retorted.

"Well," I replied. There was a dramatic pause. "It missed my heart. Mua ha ha ha ha, fear me!" Izuna all of a sudden started laughing, which didn't happen often, let me tell you, because I saw Madara's memories.

"I... uh... used Izanagi," Izuna said. "So I can't see out of my left eye." Oh. Yeah, I totally forgot about Izanagi. I had an idea and turned on my sharingan because it helps you see better. Suddenly, I could see everything clearly. I could see every leaf in the trees, every blade of grass, every rustle in the bushes, and it _was awesome!_ I had never had 20/20 vision because I wore glasses to help see; I don't wear them at home though. I heard a rustle and threw my gunbai at the source of thr noise, which was a bush. I looked in the bush and saw a bunny, which looked _very_ scared. I couldn't bring myself to kill it. Even if I was technically Madara. Izuna came and looked at the rabbit and instantly took it away.

"No! Don't kill it!" he said. I raised an eyebrow; so he could kill people easily, but not rabbits.

"Why?" I asked, even though I didn't want to kill it.

"Just... because...," he said, and then gave me a puppy dog look. I gave an exasperated sigh, worthy of Madara.

"Fine," I said. Suddenly, I heard a shuriken whiz past me, missing me by inches because I tilted my head. I grabbed my gunbai, and Izuna also had his kunai and was up instantly. _S**t! We're near Konoha! I didn't notice until now!_ I thought and opened my sharingan again because I had closed it when I was checking out the rabbit. Izuna also opened his sharingan on his right eye and was surprisingly still holding on to the rabbit. A bunch of kunais came at Izuna, so he dodged while I scanned the area quickly for chakra signatures with my sharingan. A bunch of them, probably five or more, were hiding around the area.

"Katon! Goka Mekkyaku (Fire release: Great Fire Anniliation)!" I yelled, a huge fireball, which looked more like a massive fire wall, was breathed through my mouth. Izuna performed a couple of handsigns: rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger, and breathed in.

"Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!" he said, and a volley of smaller fireballs formed. With my quick eyes, I saw Izuna slip in the kunais he was hit with before into the fireballs; I knew that fire-users normally use shurikens instead of kunais, but Izuna didn't have any, so he used kunais instead. Clever. This technique was made for a distraction, because I ended my technique, although the area still looked very burnt and very much still on fire, and slipped up behind them, knocking them out one by one. I still didn't feel like killing anyone, because I, at least, have a heart! Izuna was controlling the fireballs with his chakra and aimed at the remaining people. He didn't seem to notice the guy who crept up behind him.

"Izuna!" I yelled, turning away from the guy in front of me and running towards him. Izuna turned around, finally noticing the guy behind him, but the guy was holding a katana, and almost stabbed him. _Almost._ I ran in front of the guy trying to stab Izuna. Well... I suck. I coughed out blood and sent lightning across the blade, using enough voltage to kill him. I was queasy before about killing people, but, anyone who tries to harm my little brother is going to _die._ Even if Izuna wasn't my actual sibling, however, the Madara side of my brain begs to differ.

"Madara!" Izuna yelled.

"Don't worry," I said, and smirked. It was a little hard to do when you've got a katana in your side. "I won't die." Izuna looked at me skeptically. I pulled the katana out and raised my right hand to my wound. A green light filled my hand and started healing my wound a little.

"When did you learn to use medical ninjutsu?!" Izuna said, surprised.

"Just now."

"I don't believe you."

"You shouldn't."

"Just give me an answer!"

"I just did." Finally, an exasperated Izuna huffed and hugged the rabbit closer.

"Ok, fine. I practiced yesterday," I said.

"Gasp! The great Madara Uchiha has learned the womanly arts of medical ninjutsu!" Izuna said, pretending to gasp dramatically.

"It might save your life," I pointed out.

"Teach me how to heal," Izuna said, and then paused. "Please?"

"Sure, 'Zuna," I said.

"'Zuna?"

"Yes. I just gave you that nickname. You shall now be called 'Zuna from now on," I said seriously. Very seriously. Well, maybe I was joking a bit.

"Are you serious?" Izuna asked.

"No, I'm Madara," I replied. "Mask your chakra 'Zuna. A battle just happened here, so we have to be alert. And pick up the weapons, we might need them."

"Hai," Izuna said. He helped me get up and hid me inside a uncharred bush.

"Be alert," I said. He nodded and went back out. After five minutes, I started to get suspicious because I couldn't hear a sound from him. I climbed up unto my feet and limped towards the charred clearing.

All I saw was a bit of blood, and a pair of foot prints, a different size from Izuna's, leading out of the forest and into the direction of Konoha.


	4. Captured!

**Bwahahahahhahahahahhaha! And here's chapter 4! I'm going to try and make this one longer! So yeah! Oh, and also, disclaimer: Naruto characters don't belong to me, only my OCs belong to me!**

Ok, so I was filled with dread right then and there. Why? Well, just _five_ minutes ago, he was perfectly fine. But I come here, and all I find are some blood, and a set of foot prints. Then I started to panic. I put two and two together and figured out that Izuna had probably been kidnapped! And maybe put in a cell! And I was still not as great as Madara had been with his ninjutsu, even if I had his skills. _I hate my life. And my lives before this life. If I did have a life before this life. Great, now I'm all mixed up. This is your fault, Hashirama!_ I thought. Yes. Blame everything on Hashirama. That's the key to a successful life. And so I made up my mind. I'm going to rescue Izuna! So I started by making plans. I would probably go to Konoha at night, put on a cloak because a henge uses chakra continually, and try and get Izuna out. Even though he isn't my real sibling, but Madara cares about him, and he was different from what I imagined. In a good way. I guess. I took a slightly charred black cloak from one of my attackers, and ripped off a strip. Since I didn't like how my hair always gets in my face and covers my right eye, I pulled it up into a ponytail. I concealed my chakra, climbed up a tree, and sat there, leaning on the trunk concealed in the leaves. I would wait until it was dark. I also ate the two apples I brought along with me.

I _thought_ I would be waiting, but I fell asleep instead, and woke up again when the moon was in the middle of the sky, which was midnight. I pulled up the band for my ponytail since it started to slide down, grabbed my gunbai, and jumped off the tree. I checked if I concealed my chakra, and started to sneak into Konoha. It was pretty easy, because Konoha wasn't surrounded by walls or anything, just by a forest. However, I thought that there might be a seal or a trap, so tried to make sure using my chakra sensing abilities. I uncovered some traps and deactivated them. Then, I went behind a building to analyze Konoha so far.

"Meisaigakure no jutsu," I whispered, putting my hand in a tiger sign. I disappeared, although there was a slight shimmer in the air if anybody bothered to look for it. This technique allowed me to camouflage with my surroundings, although it constantly used up chakra, like the henge. It also erased the user's shadow and scent, so it was very useful for sneaking around. _This is so cool,_ I thought, _I've always wanted to be invisible._ I ran through the village, looking for something that might be the Hokage tower. I found a tall building, which looked like a younger version of the hokage tower in the original Naruto manga. I jumped up on it, careful to not make any sound, and looked across the village to see where the Uchiha compound was. _There it is,_ I thought, _that's probably where Izuna is since he is an Uchiha._

I jumped down from the Hokage tower, and around the corner, I saw Tobirama, the Shodaime's brother. For some reason, I felt unnatural hatred at him, but I ignored it and I dared not to even breathe, because Tobirama was the best sensor in the entire village. I thought his eyes narrowed in my direction, but I was gone by then, because I quickly went away. I saw the Uchiha compound at last, and jumped over the walls, where I landed on a path. I quickly turned and looked for the prison where the Uchiha kept their prisoners, and ran towards it. A few Uchiha narrowed their eyes at the slight shimmer in the air where I was running, but thankfully, most of them didn't activate their sharingan. Some of them did, and they would've seen me with their sharingan if I wasn't running so fast. _Come on,_ I thought. The jails didn't seem to be getting any closer. After a few minutes, I managed to get to the entrance, and casted a genjutsu on the area to make it look like the gaurds in the front were still okay. My genjutsu was almost undetectable. I went to the gaurds and knocked both of them out with a blow to the head, and ran inside. _Mua ha ha ha ha,_ I thought, _I am THE Madara! You can not best me! Well, maybe you can because I am not actually Madara, but still!_ I ran inside, knocking each gaurd out one by one. I only kill for drastic measures. _Now... Where's Izuna?_ I thought. I finally found him in one of the last cells. He seemed like he was crying or something, because his eyes were red, but not the sharingan red. I canceled my camouflage jutsu, and he looked up at me.

"Hey 'Zuna," I said. "Miss me? Also, were you crying?" Izuna's eyes seemed to light up when he recognized me.

"No, I... just got dust in my eyes," Izuna said stubbornly. I huffed,kicked open the cell bars, and dragged Izuna out.

"Huh... What are these things?" I asked him, pointing to a bind made of metal.

"They're these metal things that are chakra-resistant," he replied. "How do you get them off?" As a response, I grabbed the main key holder I found on a guard's belt and unlocked his... hand-cuffs.

"Let's quickly go," I said, grabbing his hand and running. "I'll protect you. Wait... can you still use your mangekyo sharingan?"

"I haven't tried," Izuna said, but then his eyes turned red, with three tomoes in it, and then the tomoes morphed into a pattern with three thick lines around a circle.

"Don't use it too often," I said. "Remember what happened to me?" Izuna nodded. We ran through the village, people giving us from odd to alarmed looks. We ran past the Hokage tower and almost made it into the forest when two people jumped in front of us. Blasted Senju Hashirama and his idiot-of-a-brother, Tobirama, who bested my little brother in battle. Wait... that wasn't my feelings! Gahh! I'm turning into Madara! I don't even know.

"Who are you?" Hashirama asked. "And how did you get Izuna out?!" _I am nobody you need to know about,_ I thought, _and I got Izuna out by being awesome!_ That's what I wanted to say, but they would probably recognize my voice, so I stayed silent. Izuna looked angry to see Tobirama, and his eyes morphed into his mangekyo immediantly. I looked up at Hashirama, my face concealed by the cloak I had on. Nobody was attacking first, so I did.

"Haijingakure no jutsu!" I said, altering my voice a bit, and blew out a bunch of ash imbued with chakra in them so that anyone who touches them would get burned. Hashirama dodged the cloud of ash, and used wood release to cover himself, so O took that chance to do another jutsu.

"Katon: Goenka!" I shouted, releasing a bunch of middle sized fireballs, and launched them at Hashirama. Hashirama's dome broke from the fire, but he jumped away in time and used wood to try and capture me. I jumped over the wood blocks and grabbed my gunbai, and waved it once, creating a huge wind. Hashirama's eyes widened at my gunbai, and he quickly made another wood wall. _Not bad,_ I thought. Though I thought I was doing pretty great for someone who's not used to using chakra and Madara's techniques. I jumped over the wood wall and tried to hit him, but he deflected my gunbai with a kunai. He managed to hit me in my wound from yesterday, well, technically yesterday since it was over midnight already. I grimaced, the edges of my vision becoming a bit spotty, because he hit me really _hard_. He has super strength, I just know it. Anyway, he took that chance to land another hit on me, which I caught, and aimed a hit at his solar plexus. He caught it with his other hand, and we both tried to kick each other at the same time. I snuck a quick glance at Izuna and saw that Izuna was gaining the upper hand since Izuna was using his mangekyo. I turned on my sharingan, and suddenly everything became much clearer. I jumped away from Hashirama and used the chakura kuin jutsu to try and suck some of Hashirama's chakra away, because it was a chakra absorption technique. It didn't work, however, and he kicked me _really_ hard in the stomach, which knocked the air out of me. I wheezed, and he caught me using his wood release. I cut the wood using the gunbai and poured some more chakra into my eye to form my eternal mangekyo sharingan, even though I knew Hashirama would recognize me right away from having these eyes. I caught him in a genjutsu when he looked at me, and his eyes widened again.

"Kai!" he yelled, disrupting his chakra to break out of it. "Madara?"

"Nah," I said, "I just stole his eyes. No worries." Hashirama's gaze turned from angry to worried to angry again. Hm. Probably because a mangekyo sharingan was feared, and in the wrong hands, it can be dangerous. Suddenly, a giant forest with lots of roots appeared and it started to get me, but I activated susano'o. However, it became apparent that I used too much chakra earlier on with the camouflage technique, and my susano'o disappeared. Also because I don't really _know_ how to use it. I fell on my head on accident. Oops. Ow, a bruise. I glanced back, and saw that Izuna was already on the ground, Tobirama's sword near his throat.

"Now, who are you?" Hashirama said, and binded me. _Noooooo,_ I thought, _just when everything was going well! Goodbye cruel world!_ However, I just suddenly had a great idea to not get landed in jail. Tobirama dragged Izuna over and Hashirama pulled my hood over my head.

"Madara?!" he said, disbelief in his voice. Oh yeah. He thought I was dead. Heh. I looked at him questionably.

"Who are you?" I asked. If I could pretend I lost my memory on my fall, maybe I would be spared. "Let go of me, imbeciles!" I tried to sound like an innocent bystander that just so happened to be caught by some Konoha ninjas.

"Either he's gone crazy, or he's just lost his memory," Tobirama said. I looked at him blankly. He looked at me equally blankly. Hashirama went to discuss with Tobirama, so I sent a wink at Izuna to reassure him that I was just pretending. He caught on immediantly.

"Oh no," he gasped a little dramatically in my opinion. "My aniki has lost his memories!" I tried not to laugh.

"You're coming with us for now," Tobirama said, looking at me and Izuna.

"Don't you dare hurt Izuna. All I remember is him, and my name, but I know he's my brother," I growled. In my mind, I was going like, _hahahahahaha! I am so smart!_ That was all I thought, before I blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

 **I** **am** **back! I told you I'd make this chapter longer! :). I'll probably start revealing more things next chapter, which I'll probably release after tomorrow, or tomorrow if I can. I have a ton of ideas for this story, so yeah. Also, if you can, can you guys review if I should make a MadaraxOC story or a TobiramaxOC story? I have more ideas for the MadaraxOC one, though. Bye! :D**


	5. Slightly better off than before

**I promise there will be more things revealed this chapter! And I'll probably make this one longer than before. :D So, disclaimer: Naruto characters don't belong to me, only to Masashi Kishimoto, only my OCs belong to me!**

When I came to, I was lying in a white hospital bed all alone in a room. I looked and saw that I wasn't wearing my dirty clothes, only my shirt under the outside clothes and pants. I got up and felt no pain, so I looked at my wound. Or at least where my wound used to be. They must've healed me. All of a sudden I felt like crying because I missed my friends, my sister, and my family. I guess I'll somehow find a way back to _my_ world. I've always wanted to go to the Narutoverse, but as a _good_ guy, not as a bad guy, where I'm a kill-on-sight. Wait, actually more like run-on-sight. At this, I started laughing a bit to myself. It was a bitter laugh. After I had ran through a bunch of happy thoughts to keep me positive, I stopped feeling like I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. Mostly because I was frustrated; like how hard is it to find your friends along all elemental nations and beyond? Very hard. When the door opened, I saw Hashirama and Tobirama come inside. I stared at them blankly.

"Well, uh, what do you say to a used-to-be-friends-but-now-enemies guy who had just lost his memories?" I heard Hashirama say to Tobirama. He shrugged.

"I heard that!" I said, crossing my arms. "Oh, and by the way, how is Izuna?"

"Fine," Tobirama said. "Now answer our questions. How are you alive?"

"I don't know," I said.

"How long were you awake?"

"Since I was born."

"And how did you get Izuna out?"

"I just clonked my head. How am I supposed to know?" I said. Tobirama just gave me an annoyed look, which I didn't see very often, and started talking to Hashirama. I tried to hear some of it, and I did hear one word. " _Yamanaka_." Isn't that the clan that can go in you head? Oh no. I started meditating, and once again, I was inside my mind. What do I do, what do I do... Oh wait. I just thought of something. Didn't Kisame break out of it by inflicting pain upon himself, like biting his tongue? That's what I should do. However, I didn't want to go out from my mind, so I just stayed in there and looked at my own memories. After five minutes, though, I got out of my mind and stopped meditating. Hashirama and Tobirama had left by then. Since I had nothing to do, I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, there was a tray that held what _I_ _think_ what was lunch, which was bread and I guess some water (I don't really know what time of day it is since there were no windows). Eh. I poked the bread. What if it was poisoned or drugged? I didn't eat it, even if my stomach was growling. I stared at the wall and contemplated my life, and also tried to use chakra, but I couldn't, so maybe it was chakra resistent. I punched the wall very hard, but it didn't leave a dent, but left me jumping around cursing the wall. At sunset, or what I think was sunset because I have a sixth sense (I think), Hashirama came again with a tray, however along this time.

"Come to bother me in my miserable abode?" I said.

"Maybeeeeee," he replied, setting the tray down. "I see you haven't eaten your food yet." I shrugged. Meh.

"So, what do you want to do now? Like, what do you feel like doing?" Hashirama asked. "And please don't say that you want to destroy Konoha because then I might have to kill you again. Maybe."

"I want to talk to Izuna for a bit," I said, sighing. Oh, the woes of life.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk now!" I snapped. "I'm not old yet!"

"Ok, ok," he said, and led me to a room right next to mine.

"Here's his room," he said. "I'll let you two have your boring conversation in there." I huffed, and Hashirama laughed at that.

"Shut up, your sense of fashion is terrible," I said, pointing at his Hokage clothes. He went from laughing to depressed in a matter of seconds. I waltzed into the room, closed the door, and saw that Izuna was sleeping. I kept poking him until he woke up. He jumped, surprised, and I saw that he was wearing somthing almost identical to mine, except his pants and shirt were dark blue and his shirt had a high collar.

"Madara! When did you get in here?" he yelped.

"A few seconds before I poked you awake," I said, poking him again on the side of his head. Suddenly, he looked guilty and then nervous. Hm.

"First, I need to tell you something, Madara," Izuna said. "Err... well, you know the day Izuna died?" Wait... what? Did he just call himself in third person? I tilted my head, confused.

"Well," he took a deep breath. "He actually did die. I'm actually from another dimension, which this world is only a manga/anime. And I was sucked into this world with my sister and her friends." My eyes widened visibly, and in my brain, things were clinking together. How "he" adored animals, how "he" was acting weird, and how "he" seemed a bit weaker than when Izuna was before. I smiled.

"Well, I'm in the same situation," I said. "Izuna's" head snapped up immediantly.

"My name is actually Kana, and if what I'm guessing is correct, then you're _my_ little sister, Sarah," I said, and jumped on "him" and hugged "him."

"Kana?!" Sarah said. "Oh my gosh, you know what this means? Then that means that our friends are here too! Somewhere!" And suddenly we were both laughing un-madara like and un-Izuna like.

"Though did you go through Izuna's memories?" I asked her.

"No, how do you do that?" Sarah asked me.

"You meditate, which is to breathe slowly and sit in a comfortable position, and enter your mind. I don't know if every mind looks that same or not, but you have to find something marked 'memories', and open it and you'll see yours and Izuna's."

"Really? Cool! Also, do you feel like your soul's been mixed up with Madara's? 'Cause mine feels like it merged with Izuna's because I can use Izuna's techniques, and sometimes I feel different, and I know that it's not my emotions."

"Oh! Me too!" I said, and jumped up. Suddenly, a gold locket fell out of one of my pockets in my pants. "Whoa, is this what I think it is?" I picked it up.

"Hey, it's the locket that brought us here!" Sarah said. I opened it again, surprisingly, it was easy to do this time.

"Wait, didn't it say before that it was used for transportation and communication?" I said, looking at it and realizing that inside the locket, it looked like a mirror or glass covering the whole area.

"Hmm... Torah!" I yelled at the locket. I was trying something else. Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked into it, so grabbed on to Sarah and there was darkness for a second. The next second, we were both on top of each other, and on top of someone else.

"Could you not?!" Itachi yelled. He still looked like himself, and instead of a cloak, he had a black shirt with fishnet design lining, dark blue pants, and black sandals. It seems like he had stopped wearing his nail polish.

"Hey," I said sheepishly. "Is Torah in there?" He froze, horror on his face.

"How do you know who I am?!" Torah said, trying to get out of our death pile.

"It's us! Sarah and Kana!" Sarah said. Torah looked flabbergasted.

"Which one is which?" he demanded.

"Kana's Madara, and I'm Izuna. By the way, nice ponytail Kana," Sarah said.

"Thank you," I said, "I take pride in my ponytail tying abilities."

"Well, as you can see, I am Torah. In Itachi's body. For the last few days, I have been avoiding all contacts with people, and I am _starving,"_ Torah said. "Do you guys have any food?" Sarah pulled out her piece of bread and gave half of it to him.

"Well, in my case, I woke up half-dead in the Valley of the End, met Sarah, whom I had no idea was actually her, we fought off a bunch of Konoha people, Sarah got kidnapped, I had to rescue her, which resulted in both of us being captured, and I pretended to have lost my memories. Then, I visited Sarah because Hashirama allowed me to, and I said your name into the locket, and then we appeared here," I said.

"Looks like you went on a crazy adventure," Torah said. "I wasn't attacked, but I have no idea how you guys were in the past, in the warring states era, while I was in the present Naruto time, when the fourth shinobi war was over."

"Wait, doesn't this mean we can find the others too?" Sarah asked. I nodded, and opened the locket.

"Wait! We have to at least be careful about it! What if Dylan or Amy had henged into someone else and gone into a village or something? We have to first henge into someone else, and then teleport or whatever to them!" Torah said. I guess that made loads of sense, so I henged into a girl with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a regular shirt and shorts. Torah henged into a little boy with spiky black hair, green eyes, and had on a black shirt and white long pants. Sarah henged into a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dress. She looked a lot like her actual self.

"Oh! And by the way Torah, you can go through Itachi's memories by meditating, and your soul has probably merged with Itachi's," I said really quickly, linked our hands together, and shouted "Dylan!" at the locket. It swirled around the locket, like it does when Obito uses his kamui, and we were sucked in. My vision became a bit dizzy, and I collasped on someone.

"What the heck!?" someone said from under me.

"Oops," I said, and undid my henge, and so did the others.

"Madara! And... someone! And Itachi!" Dylan yelled, putting on a fighting stance. He had short black hair, scars on the left side of his face, and sharingan active on one eye. He wore a high collared purple mantle split on the lower half, like what Izuna and I are wearing, and black gloves. Underneath, he wore black pants, and a white shirt, and on is waist is a light purple obi and a belt. Somehow, my gunbai returned to my back. Hmmmmm...

"Hey Obito," I said, trying to smirk Madara-like, "or should I say, Dylaaaaaaan!" He looked _very_ confused at my outburst.

"Oh, yeah, Madara is Kana, I am Izuna, and Torah is Itachi. Hey wait, isn't it funny how we're all supposed to be dead?" Sarah said. "And why am I the only one who wasn't recognized?"

"Maybe our souls got pulled into their bodies and that's why we can move," Torah reasoned.

"Wait... where's Amy?" Dylan asked, relaxing again.

"Somewhere, maybe in another time period, I don't know. Wait... were you also avoiding people Dylan?" I asked. "Because all three of us were."

"Yeah," he said, "though sometimes I get these emotions that aren't mine." He scratched the back of his sheepishly. I explained everything to him.

"Sooooo... you're saying... all you have to do I _talk_ to the locket? Now I know why it said it was for transportation and communication," Dylan said, holding out another locket. "And what? I'm like Itachi's reincarnation or something?" Yeah right.

"Whoa, you also had another locket?! I forgot!" Sarah said. "Oops." I sighed and face-palmed.

"Sooooo... Let's go to Amy next," Torah suggested. "But first,henge." We all henged into a different person. I nodded, we all grabbed each others hands, and Dylan said Amy's name into his locket. We were sucked once again, into the kamui swirly hole, and once again, fell on top of someone. However, this time, it looked like Konoha.

"Why are we in Konoha?!" I yelled. Torah sighed in his henge. I heard muffled yelling, and we all got off Amy. I noticed that the other Konoha civilians stared at us like we were crazy. Well, we probably were.

"Who the h*ll are you, what the h*ll are you doing here, and get the h*ll out!" "she" yelled.

"Hey Amy, nice to see you too," Dylan said. "But please stop shouting." Her mouth fell over in shock, but she beckoned them into a nearby apartment.

"Now," she said in a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-talk-voice. "How do you know my name?" I explained everything. At the end, she looked shocked.

"By the way, this isn't what my body looks like, this is my henge," Amy said and undid her henge. She had long, black hair tied on the bottom in a Itachi-style ponytail, pupil-less light purple eyes, and was wearing standard jounin attire; a flak jacket and a black shirt and pants.

"Neji?" Torah asked.

"Yep, I don't know how. By the way, are those bodies your actual bodies or a henge?" she asked. We all simultaneously undid our henge; Torah as Itachi, me as Madara, Sarah as Izuna, and Dylan as Obito.

"Seriously?! Why am I the only non-Uchiha?!" Amy complained.

"Because I'm awesome," I replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sooooooooooooo... how are you doing? How did you even get an apartment?!" Dylan asked.

"Well, unlike you guys, which all you guys did was try to avoid the villages, _I_ went to Konoha, in my henge of course, got a part-time job, and decided to try living here," she replied.

"Well, I would've been killed on sight," I said. "Oh wait. I probably would've defeated them."

"Same goes for me," Torah said. Dylan nodded.

"Well, everybody would probably be confused on why I'm alive. I know that I wasn't evil as Izuna," Sarah said.

"So now what do we do? We stay as them forever, or we find a way to get back home?" Torah asked. Suddenly, Dylan's head went up.

"Oh!" He yelled, and suddenly, his face got more serious. "I think... that somehow, you can add kamui on an item. An Uchiha, I'm sure. And I think I'm talking as Obito." Then, he suddenly turned into a smaller Obito, before he became evil.

"What th-" he yelled. We all were surprised, and tried turning into our younger selves. Nope. It didn't work. I sat in my mind, mulling it over.

"I know! We each came back with our bodies with the clothes we... I mean, the other selves, died as! But since yours disintegrated into little piles of ash..." "Thanks a lot." "You can turn back and forth from your younger body to your older!" I said. Everyone looked at me like I just grew two heads.

"And how does that work?" Dylan asked. I face-palmed. After explaining to everyone everything that happened, everyone went into their own memories.

"Aw man," I complained, "how do you pee?" Sarah and Amy agreed, while Dylan and Torah just gagged.

"You don't," Torah said. I glared at him.

"That actually looks like one of Madara's natural expressions," he said, musing calmly. I stuck my tongue at him and continued complaining.

"You do _not_ know weird it is for Madara to stick his tongue out at Itachi," Amy pointed out. Sarah laughed. I thought back to Hashirama and Tobirama. They had probably notoced by now that we were gone, and I wanted to go back and laugh at them. Mua ha ha ha ha ha!

"What the heck were you doing?" Dylan laughed. Oops. I laughed out loud. Though it was very weird to hear my friend's words out of different voices and bodies. Bleh. Amy had gotten up and started cooking in the kitchen, with Sarah helping.

"Guys, I want to try training," I said. "You want to come with me?"

"Sure," Torah and Dylan said.

"Maybe tomorrow!" Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"And come back by seven!" Sarah said.

"Sure!" I yelled back. Dylan, Torah, and I henged into... well, our henged, which we changed to look like our actual selves, and left. I led them to the training ground where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura first trained as Team 7. At first, we practiced using taijutsu, but then we moved on to ninjutsu and then genjutsu. We also had battles with one another. I tried practicing with my eternal mangekyo by using a mini version of the completed susano'o, which only appeared the top part of the body and the arms. Torah and Dylan didn't try using their mangekyo because they wasn't eternal. Torah managed to trap me once in his crows genjutsu, but I disrupted it, and started fighting him again. After the training time, which was at seven, we started to walk back. I guess we weren't paying attention, because I soon found myself alone at the apartment. I did what I usually do in situations like these. I cursed myself.

Torah's P.O.V (point of view)

I got lost. I hate to admit it, but I don't really memorize routes the first time I see them. The sky was gradually darkening, and here I was. Lost. In Konoha. I could see the Hokage tower nearby, so I guess I'll just go on top of it (since it was the tallest building in Konoha), and look for something familiar. The building looked newer since it was reconstructed after Deva Pain destroyed it along with the rest of the village. I felt a bit of sadness for some reason, probably Itachi's emotions. I didn't feel sad at all right now. I jumped up on the roof, to the highest point, and looked over the rest of the village. _It's been a while since I could freely walk in the village without seeming suspicious or being hunted down. I've missed this feeling._ That was _definitely_ Itachi's emotions. I reached up, and felt wetness on my face, and quickly wiped it off. Just then, I saw the apartment I was looking for and crouched, ready to jump off of the Hokage tower and into the direction of Amy's apartment. I suddenly felt a kunai on my throat, and I almost gulped.

"Who are you?" Oh c**p. Sasuke.


	6. There are five lockets? !

**I am a lazy bum. Anyway, here's the next story! Although I have been busy with school lately... Disclaimer: Naruto characters and settings don't belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto! By the way, I keep trying to upload pictures, for my story cover because I drew one, but it wouldn't work! :( I'm sad.**

I _knew_ it was Sasuke. I recognized his chakra coils, but it was hard because he was suppressing his chakra. Itachi's emotions ran up and I couldn't describe it- probably brotherly love.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"You are suppressing your chakra to the extent where I can't sense them," he said. _But you can see them with your sharingan,_ I thought. I turned my head around to face him. His hair had grown over his right eye completely, and his eyes had a kinder look, but right now they were cold, although I'm guessing he had a wardrobe change. He now wore black pants, with a very light blue vest and a long-sleeved black shirt under it.

"And it's an unknown chakra signature that suddenly appeared in the middle of Konoha," he added.

"Nice wardrobe change," I said and turned on my sharingan, trapping him in a sudden genjutsu of me turning into crows (like how Itachi did his genjutsu), and jumped off the building quickly. I sensed Sasuke disrupt his chakra signature, and I ran into the crowd of people milling around, henged into a different person, and suppressed my chakra signature until only the best sensors could sense my chakra. _Aw come on! I had to appear in Konoha when Sasuke is in Konoha in one of his rare times he even comes back! My luck is terrible. But first, I have to get back to the others,_ I thought. I ran into a dark alley, and used the hiding in surface technique, which allows you to hide in the ground or a nearby surface. I don't get how that works. I hid in the ground, holding my breath, and waiting for Sasuke's chakra signature to move in the opposite direction or something. Half of my mind wanted to meet him without my mind (Itachi's side :D) and the other half was saying something like, focusing on getting home. After about two hours of waiting, I finally held out my jutsu, however, I could feel chakra exhaustion creeping up on me, since Itachi didn't have a lot of chakra. However, I needed to hold out. I quickly ran to Amy's apartment, and banged- err.. I mean, knocked on the door. She opened it, after saying "who's there?" I ran in, undid my henge, and collasped on the couch.

"Whoa, what happened?" she said, cringing. She wasn't in her henge right now.

"Chakra exhaustion," I said. "I met Sasuke."

"Did he know who you were?"

"No, I managed to escape. Maybe because of my experience in the ANBU before. I mean, Itachi's. God, this is hard."

"By the way, Kana and Dylan are already back."

"Why am I the only one who's getting all the action?!

"Hey! Stop complaining!" Amy said. I snorted.

"Guys! Get your butts over here and eat!" I heard Kana's voice yell from the kitchen. Well, Madara's voice, but whatever. I walked over to the kitchen.

"That is so weird. Madara cooking. I should take a photo," I said, smirking. _If only there were cameras in the Naruto world,_ I thought. _Wait... are there cameras?_

"Don't give me that look young lady," she shot back. I gasped in horror.

"How dare you! I am a man!" I said while still giving her a horrified expression.

"That's... a bit creepy," she said, looking at my face. "By the way, your curry's on the table."

"Awesome!" I heard Dylan yell as he sprinted to the table. "I love curry!"

"Wait for me!" Sarah said, grabbing a plate to get some curry. Amy sighed, Kana face-palmed, and I grabbed a plate from a cupboard.

"So, any clue how to get back to our own world?" Sarah asked while eating. Kana looked thoughtful. Well, as thoughtful as Madara's face could look.

"Well... we have the lockets, but I don't know how to get back. I've already tried to get to our world, by shouting words into the locket like I did yesterday, but nothing worked. I guess we are somehow connected, or something," she said.

"Wait... Dylan, you haven't opened yours," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" he said, pulling out the golden locket. He successfully opened it, and a piece of paper fell out.

"What does it say!?" Amy exclaimed excidedly. I glanced at the paper and it said:

 _Five_ _lockets_ _are_ _needed to get back to where you belong. Here is a riddle to help:_

 _The first is incased in sturdy rock,_

 _Once free but now is locked,_

 _The second is frozen in ice and snow,_

 _Away from the snow storm's_ _blow,_

 _The third is hidden away in the leaves_

 _Locked away by locks and keys,_

 _The fourth is hidden by the thickest mist,_

 _Taken away by an iron fist,_

 _And the fifth is hidden away in a seal,_

 _Easy to find, but hard to reveal._

"Hmm... what the h**l?!" Amy said. "Who and why would anybody do this?" I shrugged.

"Hey, but at least we know what we have to do! Find five lockets!" Sarah said.

"Easier said than done," Kana muttered.

"The first is incased in sturdy rock, once free but now is locked," Dylan recited. "So, this means that the first one was in a rock right?"

"Great observation, Sherlock," Kana said sarcastically.

"But what does this mean? There are stones all over the elemental nations!" Sarah said.

"Guys look," Dylan said suddenly, "there's a picture on the locket." We all leaned forwards to see, and the locket showed a picture of a large amount of stone/wood buildings with a large building in the middle and mountains with waterfalls surrounding it.

"Oh my gosh! How could I not known?!" Kana exclaimed. Amy, Sarah, and Dylan blankly looked at her.

"Iwagakure!" I whispered.

"The village hidden in the stones?" Sarah asked. Then, Amy's eyes and her eyes brightened in recognition. "I get it now!"

"None of you guys are making _any_ sense to me," Dylan said. Kana groaned and forced his face to look at the picture.

"Does this look familiar?" she said.

"No."

"This is Iwagakure, the village hidden in the stones, and it is a ninja village. See? _Stone_. Let me spell stone for you. S-t-o-n-e."

"I know how to spell stone, you know."

"Splendid!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"But what about the leaves one? I mean, if it's in Konoha, then shouldn't we stay here for a bit longer and try and find it?" Amy asked.

"Great idea!" Sarah said. I nodded approvingly at Amy. That was actually a good plan and it would save time because we needed to get the lockets, so why not get the one closest to us? I pondered a bit at this.

"Guys," I said suddenly, "watch out for Sasuke Uchiha. I don't think he will kill you or anything, but he might attack you if he found out who you guys are. Except for Amy. Wait, let me correct myself. He _will_ attack you guys if he finds out who you guys are; Amy is an exception because she is Neji."

"Don't worry! _The_ Madara won't go down without a fight!" Kana said, pointing her thumb at herself. Everyone nodded, including me.

"I mean, worst comes the worst, we might die, right? But if I do die, then I don't want to die alone," Sarah said.

"Because the worst thing ever is to die alone."

 **Yay! This is my sixth chapter! But because I am a lazy bum, I made this one a bit shorter. D: I will make it up next chapter, but since I am such a lazy bum, and I'm also busy with my school homework and such, there'll probably be another chapter maybe next week. I don't know. But see ya! :D**


	7. Sarah's just found the third locket

**As always, the disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto; the characters and settings belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Right now, I am probably going to update slower; maybe once a week. But if I can I'll try to update twice a week! So yeah! :D**

Amy's P.O.V (point of view)

Today, I had to go to my job at a backery, though I don't bake; I just carry out orders and such. I was using my henge to disguise myself, and I suppressed my chakra so that no one would recognize it. When I was walking to there, I used my byakugan to see where the third locket was; if the locket can be sensed or seen. _Hmmm... So it said that the locket is locked away... by lock and keys..._ I thought. _So maybe it's in a secret locked area?_ I came in.

"Hey there, Fujimoto," the owner said to me. I told them that my (fake) name is Fujimoto Kaoru when I first wanted to work here. I nodded at her, and did the orders. The first customer came in, and I took his order. At lunch time, I ate my bento box, because I was actually a good cook, and at four I stopped working. _So_ _this is how much adults suffer,_ I thought as I rubbed my sore right hand from writing orders all day. Suddenly, I felt a slight tremor on the ground, though it might've been an earthquake. However, on instinct, I activated my byakugan, and this... _earthquake_ wasn't normal. It... had a weird feeling to it, like something powerful was waking up. I was not the type to dismiss things like this so easily, so I decided to tell the Hokage or at least maybe one of his friends to maybe send someone on a mission to check it out. I deactivated mg beyakugan and jumped towards the apartment to tell my friends first, and then tell the Hokage. Torah opened the door for me, looking slightly exhausted; he probably went training or something; and I gathered everyone else to discuss it.

"Hey, did anyone else feel that weird tremor?" I asked.

"I did," Torah said. "It could be something dangerous."

"Dude. It might be just an earthquake," Kana said. The suspicious look in her eyes begs to differ.

"This is not something to dismiss so easily. What if there was... another powerful enemy?" I insisted. Everyone looked at each other. They dismissed the weird tremor anyway. After that, when it was dark outside, I put on a black cloak and ran to the Hokage tower.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to the Hokage," I told the guards at the entrance. They looked skeptical.

"I am Kaoru, the girl working at the bakery, and today, I felt... a weird tremor, so I am going to report it to the Hokage," I said. They seemed to check my face and body structure to see if I was lying, but they shrugged and let me in. I ran up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. By that time, I had already pulled down the hood of the cloak.

"You may come in!" I heard a voice say inside the office. I opened the door, and saw Sasuke and Naruto look up as if they were just engaging in a conversation.

"Erm... sorry to bother you if you're busy Lord Hokage," I said politely and tried to sidle back outside, but Naruto said, "no, it's alright." I came back inside.

"Well... I just wanted to let you know that I felt a weird _earthquake_ and that it felt powerful. Or something. I may be over reacting and it might actually be just an earthquake," I said nervously. I may be loud and feisty around my friends, but I'm pretty shy around other peole or strangers. Or Sasuke, whom Torah just warned us to avoid.

"You could sense it?! Only the powerful jounins could," Naruto exclaimed. Then added, "and me, of course." Sasuke looked at me curiously.

"How?" he asked. _He's_ _a man of little words,_ I thought.

"Um... I just could? And I trained under my dad when I was little," I said quickly, making up lies along. But Neji actually _did_ train under his dad, so technically, it wasn't a lie.

"You're lying," Sasuke said. Huh. There might be fluctuations in my chakra or something, seeing as he had his sharingan out. Why must the sharingan be so overpowered?!

"I'm actually not. I'm nervous because you are looking at me and I don't like it," I said. He scoffed. Then, suddenly a thought occured to my mind. _What if the trmors were caused by the locket?_ I was a bit skeptical on the thought, though.

"Has the earthquakes been happening over a period of time, or was it just now?" I asked.

"Well... this was the first one ever," Naruto sighed and muttered something about more work. Sasuke still looked suspicious at me.

"Okaaaay, then, I'll just back out this door and leave," I said and tried to walk out, when Naruto said, "Wait!"

"Are you interested to becoming ninja? You have pretty strong chakra," he added.

"No thank you," I said, and ran out, pulling my cloak hood back on. I felt a bit of chakra follow me as I went out, Sasuke's chakra. _Aw, come on! Why can't he just leave me alone for once?!_ I thought. Well... he never actually followed me before. I quickly dodged alleys, and jumped unto the roofs because there was more leeway. I pulled back my hood to look at the moon for an instant, because it was especially beautiful tonight, and it was a full moon. _I wonder how Lee and Ten Ten are doing right now?_ I thought. _Arg, wait a minute, that was Neji's/my thoughts!_ When or if this is all over, I am going to beat half of Dylan's face in! Although I can't do that right now because he was Obito right now and therefore was stronger than me. Although he _did_ kill me- I mean, Neji!

"I hope I get a better pay raise," I sighed out loud. I mean, I can't support all my friends on this one job alone! And it doesn't even pay very well! They are either going to get a job too, or leave. But then I'll have to leave, which would be a bummer because I was doing great so far. However, I think that sooner or later, somebody in Konoha (other than my friends) would find out that I was Neji- well, I kinda merged with his soul, so yeah. But I wouldn't want them to find out very soon; maybe later when I _want_ to show myself. I think Sasuke was spying on me to see if I would harm Konoha or not or if I'm suspicious, though at least he changed and he actually _cared_ about Konoha. I couldn't turn on byakugan right now because I don't that much chakra for it right now because I had been using my henge all day. Suddenly, I saw an explosion far off in the distance where training ground three was. _What the h**l?!_

Kana's P.O.V

I can't _believe_ that happened. Now the whole Konoha is going to come here and investigate the source of the noise. What happened was that Torah wanted to test out his great exploding clone technique, which creates a clone, which he can detonate in will. I didn't think the explosion would've been so big, though. _Oh_ _great,_ I thought, _someone is coming over already._ That was true, as I felt a strong chakra presence.

"Everybody get back into your henges," I yelled. I then henged into my henge, which I changed to make it look like me in my world. Dylan, Torah, and Sarah each henged into their other world's selves. Then, Sasuke and Sakura jumped down, just seconds after we henged.

"What went on here?" Sakura said, looking at the destruction.

"Err, sorry," I said nervously. "My friend here was testing out a jutsu he wanted to use, but it kind of... went wrong." This was actually the truth. I swear. Sasuke looked exasperated, like he had had enough of crazy people today, and Sakura just sighed through her nose.

"Sorry to bother you," Torah interjected.

"Your fault," I automatically said to him. He had the sense to at least look sheepish. Sakura and Sasuke nodded at him, and left _after_ examining us to see of we were lying or not. Sarah raised her hands as if to get out of her henge, but I raised up a hand and shook my head. They could still be here or watching. For now, we'll just go back home, or at least where we feel safe.

"Come on guys, enough for today," I said. "We have to go home." It _was_ pretty dark out now. When we got back, Amy was already in the apartment, cursing at a chair, and holding her elbow as if she was in pain.

"I always knew she would go insane," Dylan commented. "Just not this soon."

"Oh shut up," she said. "I hit my elbow on this chair. By the way, you were the one who caused the explosion, am I right?" I nodded.

"Yep. It was Torah," I said, "he tried out a jutsu. I didn't even get to try out Madara's susano'o." I sighed disappointingly. I looked around and saw the others gathered around me, however, I didn't see Sarah, whom I was looking for since I was her sister. At first, all I did was check around the apartment to see where she was, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey... does anyone know where Sarah is?" Dylan finally realized aloud.

"You didn't notice?" I said dryly. _Where is she? Did she see an adorable looking animal on the way and chase it? Or did she get lost? Or... did she get kidnapped like last time?_ Though I don't think she got kidnapped again, I was _not_ going to take any chances.

"I'm going to find Sarah!" I yelled before running out to the streets.

"Wait for me!" I heard Dylan say. I looked around and saw Dylan and Torah behind me. Amy was right behind them, and all of them were in their henges. I looked down at myself. _Oops_ , I thought. I wasn't in my henge. I quickly put on my henge after running an a alley, and some people outside who saw me shook their heads and looked relieved as if they dismissed it as some sort of hallucination or genjutsu. Others still looked alarmed.

"Seriously?! Why did you run outside without your henge?!" Amy said to me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I forgot." Finally, after sensing for Sarah's chakra, while Amy was using hr byakugan, we finally found it. It was concealed, which was why it was so hard to locate her. We also concealed our chakra, and ran towards her chakra signature. We found her next to the Hokage tower, looking at the windows. When she saw us, she nodded at us.

"Guys!" she said, turning to us excidedly. "I think I know where the third locket is."


	8. Fuinjutsu

**So here is the eighth chapter! :D I am going to start updating slower because of school and such, but I will still update at least once every week, unless I get sick or something or if I'm too busy. Now, I will probably add some more plot to this story... mua hahahahahahhahah! I'm crazy. Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters in this story or some of the settings! I only own my OCs! Also, I'm not making the Madara she took over did NOT have the Rinnengan yet, just so you guys know. ;)**

"You found the _what_?" Dylan exclaimed. Sarah grinned excidedly.

"Yeah! I've been actually _looking_ for the locket, and I felt a weird presence in the Hokage tower. So, one day, (yesterday), I decided to look in here. I made sure to conceal my chakra very well, and I used an camouflage technique to sneak in. I found the box somewhere among the forbidden scrolls in a transparent locked up area filled with seals! Though the alarm rang out, and I had to run," she said.

"I was trying to look for the locket with my Byakugan," I heard Amy mutter. "At least I tried." The guards at the entrance were looking confused at why there were six teenagers just talking in front of the Hokage tower, though they couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Just ignore us, we're occupying this space for now," I said to them. They shrugged and still looked confused. Ah well.

"Then let's go back inside the apartment, and make a plan to go steal the locket, and _run_ ," Amy said. "There's no point in just standing in front of the Hokage tower all day." The rest of us nodded, and headed back to the apartment. They didn't notice a certain raven haired sharingan eyed man looking at them from the Hokage tower, still wondering what the heck was going on (for those of you who don't know, it's Sasuke). Back at the apartment, we assembled around the kitchen table, trying to be sophisticated, and utterly failing.

"So, where did you find the third locket, Sarah?" Torah asked her.

"There was a hidden archive behind a wall inside a room that stores documents. I sensed a _very_ faint chakra signature behind a wall, and I decided to take a look, so when I pushed on the wall, it spun around," she explained. "This must've been where they kept the forbidden scrolls, and all the most inportant documents. There were also traps and seals all round the center of the room." Everyone nodded thoughtfully at this information.

"How is it that you managed to get inside without the Holage noticing?" Dylan asked. Sarah looked at him with an arched eyebrow, and gave him a look that said, _how_ _can_ _you_ _not_ _know_?

"I am in Izuna's body. I merged with his soul (but don't worry Izuna, I will help you seperate from me), I can use his jutsus," she replied.

"Ohhhhhhh," he said, realizing. "Cool. Wait. Does that mean I can use kamui? Actually, I just want to go home." I face-palmed.

"So, I got a plan," Amy said suddenly. "We sneak in, Kana will teach us the camoflauge technique, and maybe we could try to learn some techniques that will help us sneak in undetected. Then, we will sneak into the room (like real ninjas!) and at least _try_ to deactivate the traps and seals. We take the box with the locket in it and run. But it's probably easier said than done. Especially since we all have _terrible_ luck, and will probably get caught."

"Stop being so negative," Dylan complained.

"Guys, I have an idea," Torah spoke up. "Why don't we just wear cloaks instead of our usual henges to save a lot more chakra? We are going to use jutsus after all."

"Great idea!" I said enthusiastically. "Hmm... I'll probably tie my hair in a ponytail... how did Madara even fight with hair always on his right eye?!" And I was still thinking about how awkward it is to pee as... the opposite gender.

"And then we collect the rest of the lockets and go home! But if I find out who was in charge of this, I will personally kill him!" Amy said.

"Or her," Sarah added.

"Or her," Amy agreed. We all agreed to Amy's plan, and decided to train for today. We alwasy went to training ground three, because it's an official training ground. I landed on the ground.

"Ok, guys, here's how you do the camouflage jutsu," I started saying, showing them the hand signs.

"Can we do this tomorrow?!" Dylan complained.

"Fine," I sighed. "It's already late." Everyone nodded at the same time.

The next morning, I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep again. _Probably because Madara is used to waking up early?_ I mused. I couldn't sleep again, and it was five A.M., so I climbed unto the roof and sat there, enjoying the cool morning air and the sun rising from the east. _At least I have Izuna with me right now,_ I thought. _Wait a minute... Sarah! Sa-rah! I think that was a Madara thought. Sometimes I get urges to kill that I have to suppress, so I guess that's one bad thing that comes with really cool jutsus and such. And the issue with peeing. Argh! So gross! I will not think about that..._ I thought. I sensed someone climb up along with me, and I whirled around, kunai in my hand. It was just Sarah.

"Oh hey," I said to her.

"Shouldn't you have your henge on?" she asked. I shrugged, and henged into my... henge.

"Sooooo... what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Contemplating my life," I replied.

"Reeeaaallllyyy..."

"Just kidding," I said. Then, suddenly, she put made a fist out of her right hand and hit it against the palm of her hand as if she just realized something.

"By the way, where did your gunbai go?" she asked.

"It... magically appears near me," I said. "Actually, it's in the living room, tied to the wall using a kunai and some rope."

"Wow," she said. "I bet the gunbai is having the time of it's life."

"It's a tool," I said dryly. "Oops. Sorry, I think that was Madara speaking." She shrugged. I nodded at her and beckoned for her to come with me, and she stood up.

"Let's train like the old days," I said. "When we were Madara and Izuna. Besides, they wouldn't notice if we trained if we come back at six."

"Your Madara side is coming out. But sure, like we used to do," Sarah said. "I swear, I am becoming more like Izuna." _Because_ _you_ _are_ , _my_ _dear_ _brother_ , I thought. _Wait a second... no! Siiiiisssssttttteeeerrrrrr! Not brother! Well... maybe brother now. But siiiisssttteeerrrr sounds better._ I mused to myself.

"Yay!" I said and then clapped my hands over my mouth. "Oops. Come on, follow me!" I made a beckoning moverment with my hand; she stood up and followed me. We ran acoss the roofs (in our henges obviously), and met at training ground three.

"Here, I'll help you with the camouflage jutsu to make it better," I said, "though I don't know how to inprove it. Maybe using less chakra?"

"I'm ready when you are, brother," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. I took up the Uchiha taijutsu stance, and faced her, who was also in the normal Uchiha stance.

"I'm ready," I said. The instant those words flew out of my mouth, she came at me, and tried punch me, but I blocked it with my right hand, and I tried to knee her, but she kicked me away, and I got right back up. I then tried to kick her with my right leg in a round about kick, but she ducked, and tried to puch me, though I also caught that. I tried to punch her in the solar plexis, but she caught it, and tried to twist it, however, there was hesitation evident, so I kicked her away, but she ducked, and let go of my hand. I kicked at her head, but she ducked again, and managed to hit me in the lungs.

"You hit me first," I said, trying to catch my breath from getting the air knocked out of my lungs. "I must be getting worse." She smirked. That's mean. I aimed a punch at her, but of course, she caught it. However, I surprised her by using my left hand to punch upwards, hitting her on the chin and forcing her head up. She skidded back a few feet, though she was still standing.

"Mua ha ha! We're even!' I said evilly, and aimed a kick at her.

"Not if I can help it!" she said, dodging my kick, and we kept training for an hour. After another thirty minutes, after we started using our jutsus, I looked up at the sun.

"By the way," I said breathlessly. "What time is it?" Sarah looked confused.

"I don't know," she said. "But I think that it's later than six."

"Oh shoot," I said, "run to the apartment!" We started running. When we got there, we were both sucking in big gulps of air.

"I win the race!" I said victoriously. Sarah looked flabbergasted and amused at the same time.

"There was a race?"

"Yep."

"You cheater," she said accusingly. I shrugged.

"Yes, I know, I'm awesome," I said, and knocked on he apartment door. More like pounded on it, actually.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOO ANYBODY HOME?!" I yelled. From the door, I could hear a muffled, "shut up!" I turned to Sarah.

"I never really asked you this, but did you actually use Izanagi?" I asked.

"No, that was just to trick you since I thought you were Madara," she said. "But when I woke up, I was in an air tight coffin. That experience wasn't...great, but I managed to get myself out, and I found your chakra signature, and went there, because I thought I could perhaps change the future. You know, stop Madara from becoming evil."

"Cool. You already know what I did, right?" I asked. She nodded. I was still knocking on the door.

"All right, all right, I'll open the door," I heard Amy said, and she opened the door.

"Now what were you doing at this time," she said dangerously.

"Training," Sarah said.

"Like the old days," I muttered, and Amy glared at me. I raised both of my hands up in front of me.

"Sorry, continue on," I said, and then muttered so that she wouldn't hear me, "your majesty."

"Come in, take a shower, and then we'll discuss more about the locket at the kitchen table," she said, and allowed them inside. "But hurry, I can't be late for work." I took a really quick shower, though I would've probably be traumatized for the rest of my life if not for my henge, and ran downstairs. The others were already eating, and talking.

"-and does anyone here know how to use fuinjutsu?" I heard Amy ask. I sat down, and so did Sarah. I raised my hand.

"I don't think anyone here knows how to," I said. Torah stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You should release your henge. We're inside the house," he replied. I shrugged, and released the henge.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone here can actually seal things or unseal anything," Dylan added. "Though I can, but it's not... what we're aiming for. I know a technique to seal tailed beasts." Everybody stared at him.

"But I wouldn't do that," he hastily added, after seeing the looks on our faces.

"So, we'll learn as much as we could in a week, or even less, about fuinjutsu, and then we will put Amy's plan into action, even if I did forget what she said," I declared. Amy sighed at my proclaiment, but Sarah and I high-fived each other.

For the following week, every day, Sarah and I would wake up at five; train until six wo wake up everyone else, eat breakfast, and then go to the library to see the fuinjutsu techniques while everyone was training. Then, we would read the books, and try and create seals; most of them ended up as a dud or exploded. The others also helped and tried to make seals; the most successful at making seals was Amy. Then, we would train or try and learn more about seals until dinner, and then continue after dinner.

"Fūnyū no jutsu. 'By using this technique, a large variety of objects and even living things can be stored into within scrolls, to be released when the scroll is opened or under a specific condition.' So... that means that if you seal something in it, you can take it out if you wanted to? We should learn this, and seal some kunais in, or my gunbai," I said, staring at a scroll. Sarah looked at the picture of the seal.

"Looks hard," she said. "Do you want to try?" I shrugged, and continued reading, making sure to bookmark the page.

"Fūin Teppeki. Hmmm... it seems like a sealing jutsu to keep instuders out. This may be a part of the hidden archives," I said. Sarah just nodded and focused on the jutsu again.

"Hey," I heard Dylan say as he walked to our table with a triumphant look. "I mastered the sealing release technique."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a technique where you throw a rosary on the seal, use two confrontation seals in each hand to undo the seal. However, I modified it so that I could just use two confrontation seals," he said. "Though it took me three days."

"That's good," I said. "We might be needing that."

"Guys, you should put down those books and train," Dylan said. "It's not like there are any really advanced seals since the Uzumaki died out a long time ago."

"We still have to be prepared," Sarah said. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here." I nodded, and left with Dylan to go to training ground three, although I didn't take any books. Ultimately, in the end, I won. Like always.

"Your stance and fighting is good," I said. "But... sometimes, you have openings that can allow an enemy to hit you."

"So how do I improve it?"

"Don't have so many openings."

"So helpful," Dylan muttered, standing up and dusting himself. "When do we steal the locket?"

"Tonight."


	9. Taking the Locket

**I felt lazy this week... ;-; And I was busy doing schoolwork and such... Anyway, disclaimer yet again: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or some of the settings. Only my OCs! Ok... see you! :) Also, I'm going to add more plot to this, but a long time away, and later on, this story might be a bit more darkish... maybe.**

"About time," Dylan replied. "I think we got this. Maybe." I snorted, and also dusted myself off.

"Let's go meet up with Sarah," I said, turning around. I could tell that Dylan was following me because I was sensing his chakra. He nodded. However, I felt Sarah's chakra land in front of us.

"Guys," she said, "everyone's meeting up at the apartment. Let's go." Dylan and I nodded at her, and followed her. When everyone had gathered around the "official meeting table," as we named it, we started planning the more detailed part of the plan.

"So can anyone tell me what they learned?" Amy asked, starting. Turns out everyone learned at least something in one week. Then, Dylan raised his hand.

"Why do we only get one week?" he asked.

"Because we want to go home as soon as possible," Amy replied. "Although I like the sensation of walking on water."

"Oh." Then, we started talking about what we all learned. Dylan managed to learn Shikoku Fūin, which is using chakra to write things on an object, and that includes living things, and the sealing release technique, Sarah learned Fūnyū no jutsu, Torah learned Kaifū no jutsu, which allows one to unseal a sealed item, Amy learned how to do the sealing tag barrier, and I learned Jigō Jubaku no In, which allows the user to place a seal on someone, and if they choose to activate it, then it paralyzes the opponent. However, one can break free from this seal by releasing a strong enough chakra.

"So you guys _did_ use your one week wisely," Amy mused.

"What's with that expression?!" Dylan exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Hold on," I said to Amy. "Before we do operation steal-a-locket, can you buy me a proper band for my hair? It always gets in my way. And get everyone black cloaks like Torah said to." Amy nodded, and then dashed out the door, but not without shouting something.

"Anyone want anything since it's going to be our last day in Konoha, hopefully!"

"Kunais and shurikens!" Sarah said.

"Rations for our trip to Iwagakure," Torah said.

"Smoke bombs!" I said, "in case we need to escape!"

"I really don't need anything unless it's food," Dylan said. "But I think a scroll will be helpful. A _blank_ one." I heard the door slam shut as Amy went outside, and I heard a poof of smoke as she henged.

"So what do we do now?" Dylan asked.

"I'm going to take a nap," Torah said.

"I'll try and learn medical jutsu," I said.

"And I'll help her and she'll teach me," Sarah said, looking at me with a meaningful smile. "Right?"

"Of course," I said nervously. _Sometimes I wonder if he really is my brother... wait, I meant sister,_ I thought.

"I guess I'll take a nap just like Torah," Dylan said, and came out of the kitchen, along with Torah.

"I think we'll be needing this kunai," Sarah said, taking out a kunai from a ninja pouch that Amy bought for her and everyone else a few days ago.

"Why?"

"Well..." After that, we started practicing healing.

"This is hard!" Sarah exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"After you push chakra in your hands, you..." I continued, instructing her how to heal my poor bleeding hand. After two hours, I heard the door open.

"Oh hey Amy," I said.

"Are you practicing medical jutsu?" She asked. Then she noticed the many cuts along my arm; some were still bleeding.

"Did you seriously cut yourself to practice?!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, she didn't cut him- _her_ self," Sarah pointed out, stumbling on her words. " _I_ cut her, but he requested me to do it, to help me practice." I nodded, wincing from the pain.

"You guys are insane," Amy replied.

"You didn't know?" I said, smiling.

"You look weird with Madara's face _smiling_ ," Amy said, setting her shopping bags in front of me. "By the way, here's your band." She tossed the band to me, and I grabbed it, which was black, and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Have you ever tried brushing the hair in the morning?" Amy asked randomly. I was taken back for a moment.

"What?" I said.

"Isn't it hard to brush her hair with the spiky mess it is, isn't it?" she replied. I thought back to the times I tried to brush the hair. Sarah also looked thoughtful.

"Of course it is!" I said. "You don't know how hard it is to brush his hair, even if it looks fluffy, (and it is); it sticks up even if it's wet!"

"Same goes for me," Sarah said, raising up her hand. Amy started laughing really hard.

"Yes?" I said dryly.

"It's just- your hair sticks up even when it's wet? You have very stubborn hair," she said, still laughing.

"Tell me about it," Sarah muttered. I heard Dylan and Torah waltz out into the kitchen.

"Hey, I heard talking here," Dylan started.

"So we came to see if Ne- _Amy_ was done shopping," Torah finished. Amy nodded in acknowledgment at his statement.

"We raid the Hokage tower tonight," Amy said seriously. I felt a surge of determination at her words. Torah glanced at the clock.

"Right now, it's six, so do you want to steal the locket after we eat or right now?" Torah asked.

"Obviously, after we eat!" Amy said. Then, she proceeded to take a scroll. "Sarah, can you Fūnyu no jutsu seal on this scroll so I can seal a few items?" Sarah nodded in yes, and grabbed an ink brush and some ink to write the seal. I got up, and started to make riceballs for our trip-that-we-make-not-come-back-from, and I was also making some eggs, and cooking meat. I didn't really know how to make actual dinners and such, like a meal, but I did know how to cook the more simpler things. After I layed the food on the table, the others rushed to the table.

"Itadakimasu!" I said, and started eating. Sarah was done eating first, so she ran back to the scroll she was drawing the sealing technique seal on, and Amy was grabbing things to pack.

"In case we have to leave on a moment's notice and we have to be prepared," she told us. At eight, Sarah had made ten sealing scrolls, and Amy sealed food, weapons, and some other life essentials in them.

"Each one of us will hold two scrolls," she said. "So not one of us will have to carry more than the other." Then, she gave each of us two scrolls.

"What'll we do without you," I teased. She smiled a bit, but she still looked serious.

"You know the butterflies in your stomach you get when you're nervous?" Dylan asked. "I think I have them." I shrugged, and put some kunais, shurikens, and smoke bombs inside my bag. I held up a small red pill.

"Is this a soldier pill?" I asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't cheap. The soldier pills, or military rations pill, allow you, as others say, go three days and three nights fighting without stopping. It also replenishes your chakra, and 'norishes the body.' But only use the pills if you _need_ it, because at the end of the three days, then you will be brought to complete and utter exhaustion," Amy replied.

"I'll take one, I guess, but I probably won't need it," I said, putting the red pill into my ninja pouch. "Also, I'm going to bring this scroll along with me; it's about Kekkai ninjutsu; barrier ninjutsu."

"Ok."

Dylan's P.O.V

Meanwhile, I was packing up some things of my own. A few moments before, I was putting kunais and other tools, and I also took a military rations pill and a black cloak. I also made Torah go get one of both for himself. I had two scrolls inside a small backpack on my back, and my ninja puch was full of tools, so I was pretty much ready to go.

"Is everyone else ready?" I asked Kana.

"Yep," she said, giving me a thumbs up, and then put on some black gloves. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and then poofed back into my younger self, the one that Kakashi and Rin knew me- _Obito_ as. _This is cool,_ I thought, _I think I can do this because Obito didn't have a body when he died._ I had on a dark blue long sleeved jacket with orange collars, a button holding down both collars, and orange lining on my jacket. I had on my shinobi hitai-ate with my goggles over it, connecting to ear protectors, and dark blue pants with bandages on my right leg connecting to a ninja tools pouch. My hair was as short and black as usual.

"Did you just change into your younger self?" Torah asked, noticing.

"Isn't it obvious? Though I'm not glad about being pulled from my happy place with Rin. If I met her. I heard you lose all memories of the pureland if you go back to the living world. Oops. Obito speaking right here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll be going to help Amy," he said, walking away.

"Hey! Get back here! Just because you are Itachi doesn't mean you have to act like him!" I yelled at him.

"I've always been like this," Torah replied.

"Really?"

"Wow," he said dryly. I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"Ready to head out?" Sarah asked. We all nodded.

"Alright guys," Amy said seriously. "This is probably the last time you'll see this apartment. Tonight, either this mission will be a failure or a success. Let's try and make it a success. I don't want to stay in this world forever, and I certainly don't want my friends to stay in this world as villains, even if I'm not one."

"I'm glad you actually care about us," I said jokingly. She glared at me. I put up my hands like I was not doing anything.

"Just joking," I said quickly. Everyone put on their cloaks; no one got into their henges.

"Let's go," Kana said, cracking her knuckles, looking especially menacing as Madara. We all walked out quietly out side. I stole one last look at the apartment before the door closed behind me.

Sarah's P.O.V

We arrived at the hokage tower; however, we weren't in front of the entrance, because we were sneaking in. We had all concealed our chakras; Dylan was back in his adult Obito form. Torah, since being Itachi, landed lightly on the window of one of the floors, which was the first floor. Dylan used kamui to remove the window silently, and Torah landed catlike, unto the floor of a dark storage room. His red eyes searched around the room while Kana and I were sensing for anyone using our sensor skills.

"All clear for now; almost everyone is on the top floor," Kana whispered to everyone. Then, she suddenly whipped out her arm and grabbed Dylan from walking on a spot of chakra on the floor.

"A seal," I whispered, and then turned to Dylan. "These are chakra sensitive seals! They'll activate if there is unfamiliar chakra on them!" I hissed at Dylan. He looked sheepish. Amy turned on her byakugan, and began searching everywhere.

"There are seals all over the place," she said. I activated my sharingan. I began leading the way towards the hidden archive door, which was at the very back. We had to avoid a lot of chakra sensitive seals, and met the archive wall. I swung it open, revealing a transparent barrier with seals all over it, and then I closed it after everyone had walked into the large room.

"This is it," Kana whispered. I suddenly had to catch myself from falling, as Dylan just bumped into me.

"Dylan!" I hissed. "You could've set off the traps littering the entire barrier if I had fallen!"

"But look! That's the box you were mentioning, right?" he said, pointing to a dusty mahogany box. Amy strained the byakugan at it.

"Yep, there's a locket-shaped thing in there," she said, verifying what Dylan had said earlier.

"How do we remove the barrier?" I asked Kana.

"With a strong enough attack," she said, "but it'll probably turn on the alarms. Or taking the seals, but who know what it does." I glanced at the seals again.

"Knowing seals," Torah said. "It'll probably seal us in. Some of them are very old."

"Duck!" Kana yelled at Torah, who had already ducked at her chakra signature. She had formed a half-susano'o and puched the the barrier; dust started flying and the barrier cracked... and cracked even more... until it broke entirely. A large noise accompanied it. I formed my own half-susano'o and jumped up, following Torah who had already jumped up. Dylan had used kamui to get up quickly, and grabbed the box with the locket in it. There was a seal on it, and it activated. Several strips of paper with seals on it wrapped around him quickly, but they got nothing; Dylan used the passing through objects technique, like Obitos. He tossed the box to Torah, who grabbed it.

"Quick! Go!" Kana yelled. "There are chakra signatures coming!"

"Everyone grab me!" Dylan said. "I'll teleport us out here!" Suddenly, someone burst through the door at the hidden archive place. And of course, being our luck, it was Sasuke. Torah looked at him in the face; an emotion flickered through his face, but then he put an emotionless mask up. However, Sasuke couldn't see beneath his hood. But he could see the sharingan under his hood.

"Sharingan?!" he said, a hint of confusion in his eyes, and a bit of anger. Torah looked at him, but didn't talk, as Sasuke would've recognized Itachi's voice. Kana, Dylan, and I had already turned off our sharingans. We were all holding unto each other, and Dylan started to use kamui. Sasuke suddenly ran towards us really fast. _Shoot_ , I thought, _he could still catch us!_ So I used susano'o to punch him away, and he dodged, but then we were gone.

We all landed in the forest in front of Konoha. Amy looked at her ninja pouch.

"Are you kidding me? My ninja pouch got burned off!" she said. "My weeeaaaappppoooonnnnnssss are all gone! Except for the ones in the scroll." She put her hand behind her back to see if her two scrolls were still there. They were.

"So where now?" I asked. Kana looked and me and grinned.

"To Iwagakure. But first, we got to rest," she said. Torah pulled off the hood from his hood.

"First, we have to get away from Konoha," he said. "And then head towards Iwagakure, which is northwest."

"Yeah," Kana said, drinking a bit of water from a water canteen.

"And no one is noticing how my tools pouch is burned off somehow," Amy mumbled. _It was probably burned off because of how much chakra the barrier was emitting,_ I thought.

"By the way Kana," I said, "how did you break the barrier?"

"Easy," she said. "I used susano'o, which is really strong, and used chakra to help punch stronger." I nodded. We got up, and then started running towards the direction if northwest. After two hours, we stopped to rest, and eat. By this time, it was almost dawn.

"Huh. Time went by fast," Dylan commented. "And I saved you all." I punched him on the head.

"We could've saved ourselves, you know," I said, and he laughed.

"Look. The sun's coming up."

"Hn."

"...Wow."

"So how are we going to get the lockets?" I asked.

"We obviously go to the places the locket is showing us and look from there," Amy replied. Torah suddenly raised his hand.

"I know. We divide and conquer," he said.

"...What?!" I exclaimed.


	10. Splitting Up

**Hi, I'm back! I was... suddenly into Soul Eater... so yeah. Next chapter up! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other naruto characters, only my OCs! P.S. I was so lazy... :(**

Torah's P.O.V

 **"** I know. We divide and conquer," I said.

"...What?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Doesn't that mean to seperate into groups and steal the lockets that way?" Kana said thoughtfully. "That's actually a pretty good idea. It'll help things go smoother."

"What. No, no _way_ ," Sarah said, crossing her arms. "We should all stick by each other."

"Let's take a vote; raise your hands if you want to split up into two groups and look for the lockets that way," Kana said, and raised up her hand. Dylan, Amy, and I also raised their hands up.

"Four to one," Dylan said, grinning.

"Not fair," Sarah huffed, crossing my arms. "But fine. Even if I don't like the idea. How are we splitting up the groups?"

"How about this: Sarah and I will be in a group since I am much more overpowered than you guys, and Dylan, Torah, and Amy in another group?" Kana said, drawing out two groups in the dirt with a stick.

"I've already tried using my locket again to teleport, but it seems like it only has three uses, so _if_ I get another locket, we're just going to have to meet up in the forest right in front of Konoha. If you guys are done with your expedition, then teleport to us; using kamui or just the locket. Sarah and I will head towards Iwagakure; you guys are to go to..." Kana continued and paused. "Where do you go?" Dylan took out his locket, and opened it to reveal the scrap of paper with the riddle on it.

"I think that they are talking about villages... so maybe the other choices are: Kirigakure, village hidden in the mist, ( _is_ there even an snow village?!) and... uh... the last one might be in a scroll," he said.

"I know," I said. "The last one might be at the destroyed village of Uzugakure, because they were famous for their seals, but ultimately got destroyed because of the fear their seals caused."

"Hmmm... maaaayybbbeeee," Sarah said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Dylan grinned widely.

"I know where to go!" he said excidedly. "Kirigakure!"

"The locket showed you?" Sarah asked.

"No, sherlock showed me," he replied. A stare was directly at him. Actually, four stares.

"Obviously not! But the locket showed me a bunch of mist, so I thought maybe Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist," he said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. I nodded.

"So we know where to go now," Kana said. "You guys will head towards Kirigakure, find the locket, and teleport to us using kamui once you get it, and I'll go with Sarah to Iwagakure to get the locket."

We exchanged some more weapons, ate some food because Amy and Kana had packed food and sealed them inside the scroll, then Kana and Sarah nodded, saying "good luck," and left towards northwest.

"So Kirigakure is where the other locket is," I commented. "That means that those are the last two lockets since we have already found three of the lockets." Dylan shrugged, and took out a map.

"Noooooo!" he said. "Kirigakure is in the opposite direction of Iwagakure! That means we have to travel in the opposite direction!"

"And it looks like Kirigakure is on an island," Amy commented, looking over the map. _Oh great,_ I thought.

"Well, let's hurry up anyway," I said, pulling the hood of my cloak back over my head. So did Dylan and Amy. We started to run and jump through the trees at a very fast pace.

"We're going to have to try and sneak through the barrier surrounding Kirigakure," I said.

"Maybe Kirigakure is set up differently," Dylan replied, "perhaps it doesn't have a detecting barrier like Konoha has."

"No, maybe not," I said seriously, "but we can't take chances." Amy activated the byakugan suddenly.

"We're still in the land of fire," she said. "I'd better watch out for other ninjas."

"We're also going have to pass Konoha to get to Kirigakure," Dylan added. We ran/jumped in silence for another hour before Amy stopped, cursing a bit.

"There are two mist missing-nins a few feet away from us," she said. "I can't believe they're out here in the land of fire."

"Do we avoid them or fight them? I'd prefer _not_ fighting missing nin," Dylan said.

"We'll avoid them," Amy replied. "Is your chakra concealed?"

"Yeah," Dylan said, while I nodded. "Hold on to my hand."

"Why?" Amy asked. Without replying, he grabbed her hand and my hand. There was a sort of pulling sensation, and then we were in a forest full of mist.

"What th-" Amy started to say, but I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, we have to be quiet here," I said. "Dylan pulled us over into the land of mist."

"I can't believe I didn't think of kamui before," Dylan commented.

"And I also can't believe you didn't think of that before," Amy said. "But why didn't you pull us into the village instead of outside the village?" Suddenly, there was a huge tremor on the ground, again, just like a few days ago.

"Did you guys feel that!? It was just like a few days ago," Amy said.

"It's not normal," I said.

"Let's just focus on getting the lockets and getting _out_ of this world," Dylan suggested. "Instead of some weird earthquake."

"It's not an earthquake," Amy said dryly. "Or at least, I don't think so." I shrugged, and tapped on Dylan again.

"Can you teleport us into the village?" I said.

"What if there _is_ a barrier, and kamui alerts it?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"It won't," I said. "If it's anything like Konoha's, then it only detects people sneaking _in,_ not in the middle of the village. And camouflage techniques and henges won't work on the barrier."

"Alright," he replied, and grabbed our shoulders. "We have a locket to find." We were pulled into his kamui, there was darkness, and then we were on the roof of the Mizukage's tower. In Kirigakure, there were a bunch of cylinder towers, houses underneath, mountains surrounding it, and a thick mist hung over the village.

"Wow," Amy whispered. "It looks a lot different than Konoha." There was the Mizukage tower, the largest tower in the village, with high paths connecting to the tower, which was raised by high walls.

"The riddle says that the locket was taken away by an 'iron fist,'" I said.

"The only person I can think of right now is the Raikage," Dylan said. Meanwhile, Amy was still looking over in the village with the byakugan.

"Sarah found the last locket because she could sense the chakra imbued inside the locket," Amy said. "But... none of us are sensor nins." I activated the sharingan, and looked over the village, looking for the locket. It was pretty hard doing that, because there were a lot of chakra signatures around.

"I can absorb chakra," Dylan said.

"That doesn't help," she said.

"So how do we do this?" Dylan asked.

"We have to find the locket quickly," I said. "We have no money and only a limited amount of food."

"Right. I noticed," Amy said.

"Now," Dylan said, "can we get off the Mizukage's tower? We should find a different place to hide."

"Alright, good point," Amy said. "Follow me." She jumped off unto the ground, and unto a person's house; the roof was covered in trees and vegetation.

"We could hide here," she said.

"Only for now," I replied. My sharingan was still opened, and scanning the village. So far, I didn't see any weird chakra signatures, or anything that took the shape of a locket. I glanced at the others; Dylan had his sharingan opened and Amy had her byakugan opened. After two hours passed, we still hadn't found the locket.

"I'm booooorred," Dylan complained. "I want to quickly find it..."

"It could be anywhere in the village or in the elemental nations!" Amy said. _I kinda miss Sasuke too,_ I thought. _Even if he thinks I am dead. At least he knows that I will always love him...brotherly love._ I shook the thoughts from my head. We've got to get out of here, before someone figures out who we are.

"Are you guys concealing your chakras?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Dylan replied.

"Yep," Amy replied.

"I was just checking," I said. It was really cold here in Kirigakure... with the heavy mist and everything.

"If only we were sensor nins," Dylan said. I fingered the beads on my necklace on instinct because I didn't know what else to do.

"By the way, how did Akatsuki get food to eat when they are a criminal organization?" Amy asked me.

"Kakuzu was the one who managed the money, so we could buy food," I replied. "We sometimes took requests to do things for someone, or kill people with bounties on their heads. Though I usually don't like to kill people, and if I had to, I would do it quickly." The words came pretty easily out of my mouth. Hmmm...

"I won't resort to killing," Amy said.

"At least now, I have a choice whether or not to kill someone," I said.

"When I was in Akatsuki, I was pretending to be Madara," Dylan said suddenly.

"...Yeah. I know now," I said, but then I suddenly had an idea. "I have an idea. I could make kage bunshins, send them all over the village, and let them help us find the locket while disguised in a henge."

"Great idea!" Amy exclaimed.

"Though I don't have very large chakra capacity, so one of you guys are going to make kage bunshins," I added.

"Let's just both make kage bunshins, but only three since henges take up chakra continuously," Dylan suggested, making three kage bunshins. Amy also made three kage bunshins, and they made the kage bunshins henge into a different kind of person. Dylan and Amy talked to the kage bunshins for a moment; though it was kinda weird, because technically they were talking to themselves, and then the bunshins nodded and jumped off to different directions.

"This mist is really thick," Dylan commented.

"Great observation," Amy said sarcastically. "When did I you find out?"

"Since we got here," he replied. Amy face-palmed herself. I suddenly put my hands over their mouths and made a shushing gesture.

"There is someone close by," I whispered. I could see their chakra signature, and so could Dylan and Amy. I could hear what they were saying, as they were close by.

"Man, that last mission I was _this_ close to dying!" a guy's voice said, using his hand to exaggerate. "It it weren't for Hideki's magnetic kekkai genkai, I would've been dead." A shock ran through my body when I heard that; I suddenly had an idea.

"I mean, it was really close, even for you," a girl's voice said.

"I know," he said. "But first, let's go report to the Mizukage that the mission is finished. Hideki, you coming?!"

"I know, I know," another guy's voice said from the ground. I saw the brown haired man, Hideki, join them as they jumped towards the Mizukage tower. Amy, Dylan, and I got out of the bush we were hiding in.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked them.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"The person with an 'iron fist,'" I replied, "can also have a kekkai genkai!"

"Oh!" Amy said, realizing. what he meant.

"...ooohhhhhh," Dylan finally said after two minutes.

"...Wow," Amy replied.

"So maybe after 'Hideki', the one with the magnetic kekkai genkai splits up with his teammates and is alone, we ask him if he has seen a locket because, notice in the riddle, it used to be in stone," I said. "If he lies, we'll know by the fluctuations in his chakra, and if he does have it, we'll either steal it, or ask him for it. But of course, _ask_ him first. If he doesn't have it, then... we have to find someone else." Dylan and Amy both nodded.

"Right. So let's just watch the Mizukage for when they will get out," Dylan suggested, hiding in a bush again to watch the Mizukage tower.

"Dispel your kage bunshins," I said to Amy and Dylan. "All they're doing is taking up chakra now." Amy and Dylan dispelled their shadow clones, and looked a little bit surprised when their bunshin's memories returned to them. After ten or so minutes, the three chuunins went out of the Mizukage's tower. I watched them with the sharingan, memorizing their chakra.

"I'll be the one to ask," I said, henging into another person with a Kirigakure headband. "You guys follow suit on my signal." I saw him seperate from his group, waving good-bye to them. I jumped down from the bushes when I decided no one was looking at the roof, and followed him, pretending to be frantic.

"Sir!" I yelled, waving my arms. "Do you know where my locket is? I can't find it and I've been searching for so long!"

"Really?" he asked, brightening up. "I found one inside a rock with a seal on it for some reason! The seal must've broken or something, because it was easy to take it out!" ... _Wow_. _This guy is pretty honest,_ I thought. There were no flunctuations in his chakra, so I knew he was not lying.

"Can I see the locket?" I asked, but I lifted my finger a bit, and put him under a genjutsu.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"Yes, it has... my deceased wife's picture in it," I lied, hoping that perhaps, he couldn't open it before.

"Then sure," he said, and started walking to an apartment. I made a beckoning movement with my hand, and Dylan and Amy started following me. _It was a good thing we got a good start on looking for the locket,_ I thought. _This time, it didn't really take that long._ He led me into his room, grabbed something shiny, which was the locket, and gave it to me. He was still under the influence of my genjutsu, and he didn't notice it yet. I went back outside to look for Amy and Dylan, but first, I dispelled my genjutsu that I placed on him.

The first thing I noticed was that Kirigakure wasn't as silent as before. In fact, I heard an explosion, and saw fire. _What's going on there?_ I wondered. Then I saw Dylan and Amy fighting someone who looked like a jounin. He was holding a hiramekarei, had glasses, pin-stripped shirt, and camoflauge pants. I think his name was Chojurō, who was the sixth Mizukage at this time, if I was correct. He had two others with him. I narrowed my eyes at one of his subordinates; he was sneaking up on Amy, so I knocked him out of the way quickly, with susano'o.

"Sharingan," Chojurō said. Oh right. He witnessed Sasuke's sharingan and susano'o, so he knows what they look like. Whoops.


	11. Traveling to Iwagakure

**I am the laziest person on Earth... D:... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! So yeah. Only my OCs. :)**

Kana's P.O.V

Sarah and I were going through the forest at a really fast pace.

"We _are_ going towards the direction of Iwagakure, right?" I asked her. She took out the map of the elemental nations and looked at it.

"Yeah, of course," Sarah replied. "I thought we already established that."

"I wanted to make sure," I huffed. She gave me a resigned look. I gave her a resigned look back.

"Soooo... when we get to Iwagakure... what should we do?" I asked her.

" _When_ we get there," she said, "which is not going to be soon, we should first scout the village, find the place where the locket might be kept, and then steal it."

"Easier said than done," I pointed out.

"I figured that out already," Sarah replied. An hour passed, and we were _still_ running.

"When do we get there?!" I complained.

"The Fire Country is pretty large," she said, "so we'll probably make it to Iwagakure... tomorrow. At night, if we keep up this fast pace."

"...Hey," I said. "Want to hear a joke?" She gave me a weird look.

"Look," I continued, "if I'm going to continue jumping through the trees without any entertainment, then I will explode!"

"Want to test that out?" Sarah asked.

"You are a horrible, horrible sister."

"Why thank you."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" I asked.

"Not this joke..." she grumbled, but replied anyway. "To get to the other side."

"No, to get to the idiot's home," I said. "Knock knock."

"Who's there? Wait a sec-" she replied.

"THE CHICKEN."

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said, face-palming herself. I started cracking up, and almost stumbled over a branch.

"Shoot," I said, regaining my balance.

"This is so boring," I complained again. "By the time we get there, my feet will be dust..."

"No, it won't," Sarah said.

"Want to hear another joke?"

"...No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Come ooooonnnn..."

"No," she replied firmly.

"You're no fun," I said.

"We're not supposed to have fun right now," she replied. "And are you sensing for any enemy ninjas?"

"Of course I am!" I said indignantly. "Well... maybe." She just sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm stuck in the body of a 96 year old with a 15 year old mind," I sighed. "I bet living in the Naruto world would've been better than this if we weren't international criminals. Well, except for Amy and you, I guess."

"...Aren't you supposed to be 30 or something?" Sarah asked.

"Oh wait. I'm Madara before he became old and stared hiding in a cave. So... I'm in the body of a 35 year old! Hooray," I said sarcastically.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sarah asked me. I looked up at the sun, which was almost in the middle of the sky.

"I'm guessing about eleven, almost twelve," I said.

"Ok," she replied. "Remember when Tobirama killed me? I mean Izuna? I don't think I like Tobirama that much anymore after going through Izuna's memories of him. It was either fighting him... or... fighting him. I couldn't think of anything else."

"Same for me," I said. "Except it's Hashirama. And I wonder how he's doing?"

Meanwhile, back in Konoha when Hashirama was still alive.

He was _still_ talking about how we had disappeared.

"Any new updates on the whereabouts of Madara?" Hashirama asked Tobirama.

"He's probably dead," Tobirama replied. "The world may never know. Or at least, the world is better off without him."

"Tobiiiirraaaaammaaaa..."

"Somewhere in your heart, you're also agreeing with me."

"Tttttttttttttoooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrraaaaaammmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I'm leaving."

Anyway, back to Kana.

Another agonizingly slow hour had passed, with some jokes thrown around. Mainly by me.

"Hey Sarah, Sarah," I said to her. For the past hour she was trying to ignore me. Key word: _trying._

"Sarah..."

"What is it?!" she finally said after I said her name for the fiftieth time.

"Want to hear another joke?"

"..."

"..."

"...No," she finally replied.

"Why did the whale cross the road?" I asked.

"What? I said no!" she exclaimed.

"Guess!"

"To get to the other side," Sarah muttered.

"To get to the other tide!" I said.

"...Ok then," she replied. I searched around the place with my sensor abilities for any other ninjas.

"Still no one deciding to cross our path," I commented. "Coincidence? I think not."

"I think yes," Sarah muttered.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind," Sarah said. I narrowed my eyes and turned in the sharingan. There was a lone chakra signature to the left, which was either a traveler, a missing nin, or someone else.

"Someone is at the left," I said, my eyes flicking over to where he or she was at. We stopped to look at who the person was, though we were hidden in the trees. There was a huge tremor suddenly.

"Whoah," I said, regaining my balance on the tree branch by using chakra to stick unto it.

"Did you feel that?" Sarah asked. "That was a wave of chakra that came from Konoha's direction."

"I know, I'm also a sensor," I replied. "But I don't think we have to worry about that now, it's in Konoha, and Konoha has the two strongest ninjas in Naruto: Sasuke and Naruto. Besides, we have to get the lockets, and get back home."

I saw through the branches a girl who looked like she was in her twenties. She wore a black uniform with a light purple ninja vest, a long sleeved red shirt, and had on an Iwagakure hitai-ate, which is the forehead protecter. She had spiky, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was crurrently holding a kunai and scanning the land warily. Then she suddenly jolted up.

"Who's there?!" she called out. _When you sense someone,_ I thought, _you don't call out to them by saying "who's there?!"_ Though I was pretty impressed. Sarah and I had concealed our chakra, not completely because it's not possible to conceal your chakra completely, but to the extent where only chakra sensing experts could notice our chakra. I wondered wether I should jump down or walk away.

"Let's just go," Sarah whipered to me.

"Hold up, 'Zuna," I whispered back.

"Did you just call me 'Zuna?" She asked.

"Maybe," I replied. She sighed. The woman on the ground was looking around, and then spotted our chakra signatures in the tree.

"She knows," I whispered. Sarah sighed and opened her mouth.

"I am the tree guardian!" She yelled.

"There's no way she would fall for that," I whispered.

"What do you want, tree guardian?" The woman yelled back.

"...Seriously?" I asked.

"We come in peace!" Sarah said.

"We?" She said back.

"Wow, 'Zuna," I said. "You know what? Let's just _go._ "

"Fine," Sarah said, jumping away. I followed her, leaving the woman there confused.

"Interesting conversation," I said. "We could've used her to gather information about Iwagakure, since she is a shinobi from there."

"I think it's noon now," I added. "We should stop and eat, I skipped breakfast today."

"Fine, fine," Sarah sighed, she said, pulling out the scrolls strapped on her back. She unsealed the seal on the scroll, and pulled out two lunchboxes.

"We have to hurry, or we won't have anything to eat," I said seriously. "We only have a limited amount of food." I took a lunchbox, and started eating. I noticed that Sarah was staring off into the distance.

"Sarah?" I asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Just call me 'Zuna," she said. "And no, nothing's wrong." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Alright...," I said, but decided to see what's wrong, or maybe I was overreacting. I felt a strange sense of protectiveness wash over me, though I'm pretty sure that was Madara's and my emotions at the same time.

"Let's go," I said, standing up after we were done eating and done packing up. Sarah nodded, and then stood up too. We started jumping through the trees again, though I managed to stay silent for most of the trip. Soon, the land started turning rocky, and we had to start running instead, though that took up more energy.

"Do you see that giant mass of tall rocks in the distance that resembles a village?" I told Sarah. "That's Iwagakure. I know, because back when I- Madara was alive, he attacked the village. I believe I- he met the future Tsuchikage."

"Wow, I've never been to Iwagakure," Sarah said, hopping over rocks. "And this terrain is getting really rocky. I see the mountains over there surrounding the village."

"I'm not sure if this is true or not, but Hashirama said that he would put a chakra sensitive barrier over Konoha, so any intruders would be dectected," I said. "But the last time I- Madara went there, there wasn't a barrier, so it didn't copy Konoha, either because they didn't know, created a new kind of security, or because of their arrogant attitude. Wait. Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did," Sarah said. "But, as you said, they might have a different kind of security. And since none of us could teleport, we'll have to sneak in some other way. Also, try _not_ to get caught."

"I'll try," I said, grinning. Well, almost grinning, because my face seemed to hate grins. That actually makes sense.

"Come on, let's stop dilly dallying, and go," Sarah said. "And also, use the camoflauge jutsu when we're near the village, however, people can still see you, though not very well, so don't think you're invisible."

"I know, 'Zu- Sarah," I said, trying to correct myself. Why do I keep wanting to call hi- her, Izuna?! She gave me a look, which I couldn't decipher, and kept going towards thr village.

Another hour passed, though there were a few breaks now and then.

"...Wow," I said. "The mountains are a lot farther away than they looked."

"I think it's about three now, almost four," Sarah said, looking up at the sun. "But I'm not sure."

"Yeah," I said, gazing up at the sun. _In_ _the_ _mountains_ , _it's_ _a_ _lot_ _colder_ _than_ _in_ _Konoha_ , I thought while pulling my cloak closer to my body. I noticed that Iz- Sarah did the same.

"We're almost there," she said. "Use the camoflauge jutsu since we're almost at Iwagakure." She put her hands in a tiger sign, and said, "kamofurāju no jutsu!" Then she blended in with her surroundings, although I could still see her a little because of a shimmer in the air. I also did the same.

The mountain terrain started getting higher, and the air thinner, so I started to breathe faster. Then, finally, when it looked like it became five, we made it to the top. I still hadn't felt any chakra drain, but that was probably because I had an enormous amount of chakra in my chakra reserve. Sarah, on the other hand, looked slightly exhausted, so she cut off the camoflauge jutsu.

"We'll blend in with our black cloaks since the sun is going down," she explained, so I did the same. We admired the view for a second, and then applied chakra to our feet and started climbing down.

"Let's go," I said.

 **Wow! Their traveling took up an entire chapter! Though I keep on forgeting to write some commentary/things that I randomly say at the bottom of the story! Well... not today! By the way, if anyone's confused... they got the person's memories too... so it's like they merged souls or something... yeah. Their souls are more dominant... for now... Anyway, I'm most likely going to update every Sunday! ...Maybe. Bye! :)**

 **P.S. I don't actually know Madara's age, I just made up numbers using _logic._ Maybe. **

**I've got to stop saying "maybe."**

 **:)**


	12. Here Comes Obito! And Tobi, I guess

**And I'm back! Yay! I'm also working on another story that I'll post when I'm done with this one! Disclaimer: Naruto characters don't belong to me! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Only my OCs belong to me.. :)**

Dylan's P.O.V

I _was_ following Ita- Torah, on the rooftops, but then these three mist nins suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then I was forced to draw back a little. I tried not to fight them though, and since I didn't have both my eyes, I couldn't use susano'o. I would've used kamui to escape, but I couldn't leave without Torah. I was afraid that Chōjūrō would recognize my voice if I said anything, so I just used my hands to indicate stuff... I guess...

Suddenly, I saw that Chōjūrō was sneaking up on Amy while she was fighting one of his subordinates, but I was fighting, or, as I was actually doing, defending myself against subordinate #2, so I was busy and I knew I couldn't reach her in time. Suddenly, I saw Torah come with the susano'o, knocking Chōjūrō away from Amy.

"Sharingan," Chōjūrō said. Torah seemed to realize something, but he, like me, didn't try to fight, only dodge and defend. I blocked another hit from Chōjūrō's subordinate, but then I decided to quickly end this fight. By fighting? No, by running away, like before, of course.

"Sorry, guy," I said, quickly using kamui to suck him into Obito's dimension. Then, I jumped towards Amy, using kamui again, however, the other guy was quicker and more clever, so he jumped away just in time. Amy activated the byakugan, and then started blocking and occasionally fighting as if she knew how to fight for her whole life. _We all knew how to fight our whole life,_ I mused. _Wait... that wasn't my thought... get out of my head Obito._

 **I'd rather not,** a voice said back to me. _Holy-_ I thought, stumbling a bit, which led to the guy hitting me once, in which I retaliated by kicking him away, and using kamui to suck him in.

 _So, now you talk to me,_ I thought.

 _ **Indeed** , _Obito mused. _**I think I had met Rin in the pureland, I forgot. Why is that?**_

 _Well, I read on the Narutopedia once that once you come back to the ground, you forgot everything about the Pureland,_ I thought back.

 _ **Right, so you probably already know all my moves, since you somehow got into my body** , _Obito thought.

 _Yes, seeing as I have survived this long,_ I thought.

 _ **Wow** , _Obito thought. **_Actually, yeah, you probably wouldn't have survived this long, since you seem to have not an ounce of chakra._**

 _Wow,_ I thought. _Wait a second, will your thoughts become younger Obito's once I become your younger form?_

 **Don't you da-** Obito started saying, but was cut off when I became Obito's younger form.

 _ **Where am I? And why are you in my body,** _ I heard a more childish voice say.

 _I am the Dylan monster and I have come to take your children,_ I thought to him, but was interrupted when Amy said.

"Dylan! Why the heck are you in... _his_ younger form?!" She yelled. I spotted Torah fighting Chōjūrō still, trying not to hurt him. _Better go help Torah,_ I thought, taking off, and using kamui to try and trap him in older Obito's dimension. However, since I was smaller, the cloak hung off my body like large elephant skin (Harry Potter reference! :D), and I couldn't use kamui.

 _ **What's happening? The last thing I remember is getting crushed by rocks,** _ smaller Obito said.

 _Nothing,_ I thought back.

 _ **This doesn't look like nothing,**_ Obito said.

 _I'm going back to your older form,_ I said, skidding backwards.

 _ **Wha** \- _Obito started, but I became older Obito.

 _ **Why did you do that** , _older Obito asked.

 _Oh hey, you're back,_ I thought to him. _Your younger self was very confused._

 **I was naîve when I was young,** older Obito mused. **_But that was before I saw Rin die and faced reality._**

 _Oh, yeah,_ I thought to him, remembering when he saw his love, Rin die. I saw Torah run towards me, avoiding a blow from Chōjūrō's sword.

"Instead of fighting him," he said, "we should escape and teleport away. Also, free his subordinates, and I'll go get Amy." She had the byakugan still activated, but was only blocking his attacks, although she was faltering. I freed Chōjūrō's subordinates, although I knocked them out first with a blow to their heads.

 _ **He has a point,** _ Obito said. **_Although his voice sounds familiar... Itachi? What's he doing here alive?_**

 _He's just another of my friends stuck in the same situation as I am,_ I thought to him as I turned, grabbing both Torah and Amy, and then running, leaving a confused, but determined (to keep his village safe) Chōjūrō.

 _Wait... if Torahs in the same situation... does that mean that sometime or someday... Itachi will speak to him?_ I asked Obito.

 _ **Most likely,** _ he replied. I quickly spun around, kicking Chōjūrō away, though he dodged at the last second, though I grabbed Amy and Torah and ran to the opposite direction, leaving a confused, but determined (to protect his village) Mizukage behind.

 _You know,_ I began, _I could totally imagine you kicking back on some chair, eating popcorn, and watching us._

 **Hn... maybe,** Obito said. I laughed to myself a but, though Amy looked at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I was, if Obito was a figment of my imagination. I dragged Amy and Torah around, and when we had a bit of a distance between the Mizukage and us, though that involved a lot of maneuvering and hiding. I sucked them into a vortex, which was Obito's kamui.

We landed out on the grass in a forest, somewhere.

 _Good,_ Obito said, **_but you're still lacking in intelligence. I saw your memories, by the way._**

 _I thought you changed after the fourth ninja war,_ I complained. _Wait... what? Well... I guess that's fair._

 _ **Not... that much, I only stopped attacking the other hidden village ninjas because of Naruto,**_ he replied. **_And what do you mean by it's "fair?"_**

 _Not going to tell you,_ I said, metally sticking my tongue out at him.

 _ **You act like my Tobi persona,** _ Obito mused.

 **Tobi is a good boy!** Another _very_ childish voice rang out.

 _ **O** h **h** e **l** l **n** o, _Obito and I thought at the same time.

Then, I was interrupted from my thoughts when Amy asked, "umm... are you ok?"

"What? I am ok! I was always ok! Why wouldn't I be?" I rambled, nervous.

"Well, first of all," Torah said, "you said, 'Tobi is a good boy.'" I almost blushed in embarrassment. Did I really accidently say that outloud?

 **Tobi doesn't know what's going on! Could someone explain to Tobi?** Tobi asked.

 _N **o**! _ Obito and I both thought at the same time.

"And you've been spacing out a lot at the fight," Torah said.

"Oh... uh... I kinda have two voices in my head...," I said. "So yeah... One is Obito, and the other is Tobi, for some reason."

"What?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Torah said.

"Wait... you too?" I asked him.

"Yeah... he's Itachi," he replied. "Ever since the locket raid at Konoha, he's been in my head. One of the first things he's asked is if Sasuke's alright, which he is."

"...This is weird," Amy said. "But I was kinda expecting it."

 _ **A Hyuuga?**_ Obito asked.

 _Yep,_ I replied.

 **Itachi-san!** Tobi yelled. **Can you hear Tobi?!**

 _Can you not scream,_ I thought, wincing at the loud noise Tobi was making.

"By the way, Tobi asks if Itachi could hear him," I said to Torah, "which Itachi obviously can't." Torah cocked his head, listening to Itachi.

"He says, 'tell him that I can't, and that I won't,'" he said.

 _ **Huh... typical...**_ Obito said. **_But that's what I'll also say._**

 **Itachi-san can't hear Tobi?** Tobi said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Or is it thoughts?

 _Do you think... that we could switch? Like our souls?_ I asked Obito.

 _ **Yeah, I think so,** _ he replied.

 _Then let's try,_ I said, concentrating on moving my soul away, and letting Obito take over. I just wanted to try, after all. Suddenly, I was whisked away into a flat green meadow, with flowers and grass as far as the eye can see.

 _Whoah,_ I thought. _So this is my mind..._ I closed my eyes for a second, and then suddenly, I was looking from the eyes of Obito.

"What the heck?!" he said, staring at "his" body. I groaned, hitting the ground with my head.

He had switched to _my_ body.

 **I feel so bad! This chapter is so short, and I've been so lazy and only working on animations and such! D: Next chapter will definitely be longer! :)**


	13. Stone Monument

**I am back with yet another chapter! Yeah... I keep on saying this, don't I? ;-; Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto characters, only my OCs! :) Also, I was studying for tests this week, sorry! ;-;**

"Hold up," I said, stopping Sarah. "May I see the weapons scroll?"

"Uhh... sure?" she said, handing me a scroll. I unsealed the scroll to find Madara's gunbai, and hefted it.

"Better," I said, grinning. "NOW, I'm ready." Sarah rolled her eyes a bit, and then followed me down to the village.

"I don't think there is a chakra sensitive barrier around the village, unless they have-" I started, but there was an explosion set off beside me. "-traps," I finished, somehow managing to dodge it at the last second.

"Keep your eyes out for traps and seals," Sarah said.

"I's rather just try and sense it using chakra sensing abilities," I said.

"That too," she said, a bit annoyed. By the time we had gotten down the mountain, I was sure that someone had seen us already or something, though we had avoided every single seal and trap. I activated the sharingan, looking towards the village.

"Did you conceal your chakra?" I asked Sarah, though I had already figured out that she did when I couldn't sense her chakra.

"Of course!" she protested.

"Alright then, it should be easy looking for the locket with our sensing abilities," I said, and then paused. " _Madara's_ and Izuna's sensing abilities.

"Ok, sure," she said.

"Also, _try_ not to get caught this time," I said, "we don't have any teleportation devices to rescue us."

"... hypocrite."

"How dare you," I said, though I wasn't mad. We snuck past by using the camouflage technique, but we had to go slowly, because people could still see through the camouflage. Nothing happened, though I could sense a kind of disturbance somewhere... it was towards Konoha, but I didn't really worry about it.

"Did you sense it yet? Can you actually sense a locket?" I asked.

"No, and yes, you can sense... well, this particular locket because it has chakra imbued in it, for some reason," Sarah replied. I suddenly grabbed her hand and ran into an alleyway, between two buildings.

"What the heck?!" she said as I dragged her. I put a hand over her mouth. Well... Izuna's mouth... but that's kinda disturbing to say 'his mouth.'

"Shhh!" I whispered. "It's the woman from the forest who we were talking to! She's a sensory ninja, remember?" I stopped using the camouflage jutsu, and Sarah did too.

"Oh yeah," Sarah mumbled through my hands. I turned on the sharingan. _Cool, now I can see in the dark,_ I thought. _And everything is much clearer. Very useful, no wonder the Uchiha were so... arrogant, and grumpy, I guess._

 **Like you're not one of them,** a um...deep voice echoed in my head.

 _Oh my gosh, it's Madara Uchiha, the grumpiest of them all!_ I screamed in my head. But due to Madara's emotionless mask being honed to perfection, I managed _not_ to scream out loud. Barely. I heard Madara scoff at me.

 _I've got a serious problem here at hand, can you "help" me some other day,_ I thought to him. Sarah was closing her eyes at this particular moment, looking deep in concentration.

 _Does she also have a voice in her head?_ I thought to myself.

 **Izuna?** Madara asked. Was there a bit of hopefulness inside his voice or what? Then, he paused. **No, he-I mean, she was only sensing.** His voice was emotionless again.

 _Ok then,_ I thought, and turned to Sarah, tapping her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes, and I noticed that she had the sharingan open.

"Did you sense anything yet?" I asked.

"No, like I said before, but you seemed so deep into your thoughts," she sighed. Wait... I was? That was probably when I was talking to Madara.

"Oh," I said. Suddenly, I sensed someone on the roof of a house near the alleyway we were at. I crept up silently, and Sarah followed.

"I know you're there," she said, drawing out a kunai once we had climbed up, but we were still hiding. We went out of our hiding places, however, not before we put on a henge.

"Oh. Yeah. Nice to meet you again," I said.

 **...?...** Yeah. Even Madara was questioning what I was doing. Sarah looked at me urgently.

"Oh! Yeah... we'll be going now..." I said, slowly. backing away.

"You are not getting out of my line of sight!" She said, drawing out a kunai. "I've sensed your chakras and I know that you two are intriders!"

 _Shoot,_ I thought, cursing.

 **She is a good sensor nin, to dectect you even when my chakra is concealed,** Madara mused. **But she is still no match for my techniques.**

 _Yeah..._ I thought. _I could tell._ I drew out my gunbai, while Sarah took out her katana, but I put one arm in front of her to block her.

"Let me handle this, don't waste your chakra," I said.

"I can handle the two of you just fine!" The sensor nin yelled, though she sounded kinda nervous.

"Don't worry," I said, "I won't kill you."

A minute later, she was wrapped up in some ropes. I put the gunbai, which was connected to a kama, on my back.

"Curses!" She yelled. "I was foiled again!"

"Yeah... um... no," I said to her. Sarah just stood there, shaking her head.

 **I was right,** Madara said.

 _Hmmm... I'm surprised you aren't talking about your "dream,"_ I commented in my head.

 **I gave up on it back in the fourth ninja war,** he replied.

 _Ok, good idea,_ I said, dispelling my henge. Sarah also did that.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Sarah pointed at the sensor nin on the ground, still yelling, in which I use an earth technique to create a dome of stone around her so no one can hear her, and attract reinforcements. I came into the dome with Sarah.

 **By the way, I looked into your memories, since there really wasn't anything else to do,** Madara said.

 _I'm guessing you saw yourself?_ I asked.

 **There weren't a lot of chapters with Izuna's and my backstories in it,** he said.

"Alright, we'll let you go if you do one favor for us," Sarah said. "Find an unusual source of chakra somewhere in Iwagakure, we need it."

"Why?" The sensor nin asked.

"No questions," I answered.

"I will never betray Iwagakure," the sensor nin said. "Even if I die!"

"Alright then," I said, "we'll just force you too." Then, I activated the sharingan, which had been deactivated after the fight, into her eyes, putting her into a genjutsu.

 **Genjutsu,** Madara said. **What I would've done.**

 _Indeed,_ I thought to him. _Since I'm in your body._

"Unusual chakra located at Konoha," she said monotonously, "and at the stone monument."

"Large chakra at Konoha?" I asked, with Madara thinking that at the same time.

"Yes, a powerful one," she replied. Sarah opened her eyes, with the sharingan, and used it.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I erased her memories," Sarah replied. "So that we could be more steathy. Izuna said to do so."

"Wait... what?!" I said.

 **Izuna!?** Madara said.

"Want to talk to him?" I asked. I felt a pulling sensation, and then I was in the field, with a forest around me. I was in my mind, again. I instinctively closed my eyes, like I was supposed to, and was looking through the eyes of Madara.

 _Yeah..._ I said to him. _This is kind of a big problem..._ Madara was in my body now.

 **"This... is a strange experience,"** Madara said, looking at 'his' now slender hands. **"But... I can't use chakra."**

 _That's it?!_ I said to him. _Soooo... no panicking?_

 **I know how to control my emotions,** Madara thought to me. On the other side, Sarah had apparently had the same idea, except 'she' was confused.

"Madara?" Izuna asked.

" **Izuna**!" Madara said, breaking out in a real, genuine smile that he had probably not used for a very long time. Except when seeing that his dead little brother was... temporarily alive. I opened my eyes, letting him have his reunion. In my mind's landscape, it was pretty colorful, and warm, unlike Naruto's, but that was because he had the ninetailed fox inside of him- what was his name? Oh, yeah- Kurama.

 _If only I was a Yamanaka, then I could speak to Sarah inside her mind,_ I thought wistfully. _Though she does handle situations better than I do. And she has better grades. And looks. Is everything about her greater than me? Wooooow... And why is there a large, unusual chakra signature near Konoha? Hmm..._

 **I can hear everything you are saying,** Madara thought to me.

 _Yeah,_ I thought back to him, _I noticed._ I opened my eyes, pacing inside my mind a little. I looked at the forest surrounding the field of flowers. I decided to explore a bit, since I was going to be here for a little while.

 **There's got to be a way to use chakra using this body,** Madara thought. **Or how to get to my original body.**

 _I hope you do get to your original body!_ I exclaimed. I closed my eyes again to see how he was doing.

 **I'm going back in,** Madara thought to me. **Because I can't use chakra in this body.**

 _Alright then,_ I said to him, entering the body and becoming Madara again. Izuna looked surprised to see that I had transformed into Madara.

"Are you the girl that was in his mind?" he asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Sarah, my friends, and I have to get back to our home. I wonder if my mom's worried. Yeah, she'll probably be worried," I said.

"You have other friends?" Izuna asked me.

"Yep," I said. "Now let's stop stalling and get the locket. I think the sensor nin said that it was in the stone monument." Izuna nodded, and then disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the reappearing as... well, his original body.

"Let's go, already!" Sarah said.

 **Enthusiastic,** Madara said to me.

 _Yeah, I know,_ I thought back. Sarah and I stepped out into the sunlight, in which I promptly trip on a banana peel. A few people looked at me weirdly.

"Why is there a banana peel on the ground?!" I hiss. "Were there even bananas in the Naruto world?!"

 **I would've never been so clumsy,** Madara said to me.

 _I get it,_ I thought back to him.

"Okay, Sarah, stop staring at me," I said, and then jumped, infusing chakra in my legs to go higher. Obviously, I hadn't gotten used to it yet, because I almost fell again.

"Right," Sarah said, jumping on the roof like I did.

"Now...," I started saying seriously, "where is the stone monument?" I could literally hear Madara and Izuna face palming themselves at the same time.

 **It's near the center of the village,** Madara said. **On the right of the Tsuchikage tower.**

 _Why thank you,_ I said.

"Madara says that it's near center of the village, on the right side of the Tsuchikage's tower," I told Sarah. She replied by sighing, and then nodding. I jumped off, with her following, however, I used the camouflage jutsu, and Sarah did too. Though the ninjas here will probably recognize the technique since it was from here, so we've got to be careful.

"There! Do you see it?" Sarah said, pointing at it. There was an intricate pedestal with a smooth stone on it, surrounded by a pool of water with similar stones in the pool (Narutopedia ;D).

I sighed. "Right, let's do this."

 **I was so busy studying for tests! ;-; But I still found the time to do this. So, thanks for reading my story! You can review if you want, I don't really care, and critics are allowed! :) Bye!**

 **Oh, and also, thanks grifman275! ^^ I got the kages mixed up, so I fixed it.**


	14. Seals

**And I'm back! I'm guessing that I'm going to end this story soon because I have absolutely no good ideas for this.. ;-; But I still have some plans for this story! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto characters, or Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Only my OCs belong to me!**

 **Oh, and also, I'm not very good at writing backgrounds and stuff, so tips? I'm also going to try adding more details for the background and people, I guess. ^.^**

Dylan's P.O.V

 _So... this wasn't what I expected..._ I thought to him.

 **Me neither,** Obito thought back. **This... is different.**

 _Welcome to my world,_ I said. I continued banging my head on the ground in my mind's landscape. Is it weird to feel pain in your mind?

 **Here, I'll switch with you again,** Obito thought to me. **Of we get attacked then I can't defend myself, so switch to my body instead.**

 _What?_ I protested. _And after I finally got away from all this! Nooooooooo!_ I came back into Obito's body.

"Did you seriously just transform back?" Amy asked. "How do you do that?!"

"You know how I'm in Obito's body right now, right?" I said. "Well, when Obito took over, he... went into my body."

 **Tobi is a good boy!** Tobi said cheerfully. His voice. It's so loud. And high-pitched.

 _You're taking this calmly,_ I noted, thinking to Obito.

 **Well, it's not like I wanted to be in this mess,** he replied. **You should hurry up and get back to your other friends... Kana and Sarah.**

 _Working on it,_ I thought back to him, and then I got up on my feet. The sun was high up in the sky, signaling that it was noon.

"Let's go to Kana and Sarah," I said, taking the locket that Torah handed out to me after we went to Kirigakure. "We're done here."

Amy and Torah both nodded, getting up. The grass where they were sitting was flattened, so I smoothed it out again. They looked at me weirdly. Then, I proceeded to open the locket. It was really hard to do so, since it seemed to be glued shut or something. After Torah had opened it, he took our hands and said to the locket, "Kana."

Torah's P.O.V

I only saw darkness for a second, before I landed in a pool of water. It looked like the stone monument place in Iwagakure, which is where I guessed we were at. I instinctively pushed chakra to my feet, so I wouldn't fall into the water, and I noticed Amy and Dylan did the same.

 **So 'Madara' was actually Obito,** Itachi said. I couldn't nod in my mind, so I just replied.

 _Yeah,_ I thought to him.

 **It explains a lot,** Itachi continued. **He never did show me his 'eternal mangekyō sharingan.' And why he never used susano'o.**

 _That... makes sense,_ I thought back. _Susano'o requires both mangekyō eyes, I think._

"Oh, hey guys," Kana said, interrupting me from my thoughts. "You have the locket?" I nodded, giving her the locket.

"Well, help us look for the fifth locket," she continued. "And how is the locket sealed? Inside a rock?" Sarah paused looking up.

"I sensed it," she said, walking towards the pedestal. "However, I think I'm going to have to destroy this."

"Hold on," I said. "I can use an unsealing technique to unseal the locket."

 **Good idea,** Itachi said.

"Alright, but hurry," Kana said. "There are some people coming over to the stone monument right now."

"Great, just what we needed," Amy said. "Screw it." She pushed chakra into her arms, and hit the pedestal, however, it seemed to absorb the attack.

"That didn't work," she said.

"What. the heck," Kana said, staring at the pedestal holding the... 'holy' stone up.

 _Only the Rinnengan can do that,_ I thought. _Something's a bit off..._

"I found the seal!" Dylan said, lifting the pedestal, and looking underneath it. The seal was on the bottom of the pedestal, though it looked very complicated.

"I'll figure it out, " I said, "I'll unseal it. After all, Itachi studied about the Uzumaki clan's seals before."

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have a voice in their head?" Amy asked.

"You should feel honored," Kana said to her. "At least you're not as insane as we are." I gave her a 'not-amused' face.

"Itachi-san!" Dylan said in a way too overly cheery voice. He had suddenly transformed into a 'Tobi,' in all his orange lollipop mask, akatsuki cloak glory.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S TOBI, RUN IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Kana yelled.

 **...Obito had a split personality?** Itachi muttered.

 _Why the heck is Tobi in control of the body?_ I thought.

Amy's P.O.V

Torah started tinkering with the seal, which none of us could identify which _kind_ of seal it was. I activated the byakugan suddenly, and saw three ninjas coming over to the stone monument; probably to visit the stone or polish it.

"Torah, hurry!" I said.

"I'm trying," he muttered. I noticed that there were three more seals around the area.

"Guys, there are three more seals around here," I said to them, pointing at where they were located. I, however, wasn't going to let my guard down, because the Iwa shinobi were coming closer. Then, I suddenly had an idea.

"Dylan!" I said, looking at him. "Cast- oh wait." He was still Tobi, who was currently dancing around in the water.

"Nevermind, then, Sarah!" I called out. She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you put a genjutsu around this area to make it look like a part of the town instead of the stone monument?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, opening her sharingan. Good. That'll keep the Iwa shinobi from finding us. If one of them was a genjutsu expert, however, that was a different story.

However, I don't know if genjutsu blocks sound; if it doesn't, then we'll have to be quieter. I may not look like it, but I am pretty good at making up plans on the dot, and creatively too.

"Does the genjutsu block sound or anything?" I asked Sarah.

"No, but genjutsu _does_ control all five senses, but only if I trap the victims inside an illusion, and if they don't realize it's an illusion," she replied. "If they _do_ realize it's an illusion, then they can break out of it, and then the genjutsu will be entirely useless."

"If you mess up on it, then we'll be forced to fight them, right?" I asked. "Which I's prefer _not_ to do. I like peaceful solutions." I pulled the hood of my cloak back up because it had fallen down. I glanced back at the others to see how they were doing.

Torah was still tinkering with the seal, though he looked a bit frustrated, and Dylan was trying to dance around, however, Kana was holding him back. _Ok then..._ I thought, turning back around. The three Iwa shinobi suddenly jumped down right next to me, and took off again, looking fowards at 'the stone monument,' which was really just genjutsu.

 _That scared me,_ I thought, putting the kunai I had whipped out back into my half-burned off ninja pouch.

"Kana, Sarah, go to the other two seals around here," I said to them, pointing at the direction where the other seals were. They walked over to the other ones.

"Let me see," I muttered, looking at the seals. _How did the Iwa nin not notice these seals. Wait... either it was placed here recently, or it was cleverly hidden. It doesn't look cleverly hidden._

"Look! There was genjutsu over the seals!" Sarah exclaimed, the sharingan in 'Izuna's' newly restored eyes spinning lazily.

"Wouldn't genjutsu experts notice it already, if it did have genjutsu over the seals?" I muttered to myself. "I think... it was placed here recently. Or it was specifically for only us to notice." Something's not quite right. Who would do this for... a bunch of kids? Maybe it was just a coincidence, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that _something_ was out of place.

I pulled the seal a little, but it wouldn't come off. Hmmm...I was expecting that. Suddenly, I had an idea. Four seals...

"Guys, on the count of three, pull the seal!" I said to Kana, Sarah, and Torah, who looked weirdly at me. Kana gave me a thumbs up.

"One, two, three!" I said, managing to pull the seals looses, finally. Instantly, doppelgängers of ourselves arose out of the ground. _Ha! I knew it!_ I thought. _It's this kind of seal!_

 **I recognize this seal,** Neji said suddenly.

 _Wait... what?_ I thought to him. So now he appears. I got into the Hyuuga clan stance. The doppelgänger did the same. I looked through the corner of my eye to see Kana fighting with her doppelgänger Madara. ...This is going to be destructive.

 **I've been watching what's going on for a while now,** Neji said. I started to exchange blows with the other... me. Or is it Neji? I used the Hyuuga clan's gentle fist style.

 _And you didn't talk until now?_ I asked. _But I don't really mind. I would've probably done the same. But yelled 'BOO' instead._

 **Typical,** he said back to me. **Here, let me take over. I know how to use gentle fist more efficiently.**

 _The pleasure is all yours!_ I said to him, going into my mind's landscape. It was pure white, with a bunch of orbs floating around. One of them was labeled "memories." I closed my eyes for a second, and was suddenly looking through the eyes of Neji. I snapped my eyelids open.

"Whoah!" I said. "Cool!" I closed them again, but instead, I sat laid down. The ground was pretty hard.

Neji was in his original body, fighting the doppelgänger with some difficulty.

 _Why does this place have that kind of seal,_ I thought to myself. _This seal was the one Akatsuki used... This is getting weirder._

 **It is,** Neji said. **However... are you going to go to Konoha again after? Because you only have four lockets.**

 _Wait... What do you mean, we only have FOUR lockets?_ I asked him. _I vividly remember getting FIVE lockets. Well, this is the fifth one. Oh wait... I see what you mean. For now, we only have four lockets._

 **Clone's down,** he said.

 _Awesome,_ I thought, still relaxing in my mind. These few days... or was it weeks... was really tiring. Wait a second... won't our moms worry about us?

 _HOLY FIDDLESTICKS I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY OWN WORLD MY MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO BE WORRIED THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I HAVE!_ I yelled, panicking.

 **...Ow. Please bring the noise level down a bit,** Neji said, wincing.

 _Can I come back now? I need to strategize with my friends,_ I thought.

 **...Righht. If you call stalling 'strategizing,'** he thought to me, but he complied. I came back into... of course. His body. NOOOOO! But since mine didn't have any chakra, his is ok. The stone pedestal was ok, for some reason. I thought that it would be in pieces by now.

"Clone is down," Kana said. "*insert evil Madara laugh here*."

"Settle down, kids, settle down," Dylan said, laughing a little.

"You're normal! Thank goodness!" Kana exclaimed. "Tobi was driving me up the wall! Literally!"

 **Tobi?** Neji asked.

 _You don't know him?_ I asked. _Well... Obito was disguised as Tobi, with even a fake personality to match, though the split personality was a bit surprising._

"I've defeated the clone," Sarah said, walking over to us. "What now?"

"Well... I don't know if Torah is done, but take the locket!" I said, pointing to the place where Torah's seal he was supposed to take off used to be. We walked over to it, and then saw the golden locket glinting in a tiny space within the pedestal. I took it out.

"Now, we just have to go home!" I said, grinning. I reached for the fifth locket inside my ninja pouch, and then suddenly, my face became very pale.

"Fiddlesticks," I said, panicking.

"I left the fifth one back at Konoha."

 **Cliffhangers! ~ Anyway, there might be four? Or five more chapters and then I will be done with this horrible, horrible story! Bye! ;)**


	15. Chapter that is not really a chapter

**I'm so sorry, but I am pretty busy with schoolwork, and I have absolutely no motivation for this story anymore. T-T**

 **To me, this story is terrible, with hardly any details! When I first planned out this story, I was planning to have some kind of powerful enemy that was causing the "earthquakes," but now, I'm not sure...**

 **I may or may not continue this story, but it'll just be on hold for now. ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto characters does not belong to me!**

 **Special(not part of the original story):**

Third person P.O.V (this is only for crack, I'm not sure if there is a... well, read on!)

Kana stood up in her mind landscape (I forgot which one it was, I think it was a meadow with trees around).

 _Why am I here?_ She thought, confused. _Hmmm... what was I doing again?_ Kana noticed that one side of the trees were blackened, and gloomy looking, while the other side was a healthy green color, with a cheery feel to it. She walked over to the healthy looking trees. The grass stood still, without a breeze to move them. After all, this was her mind, wasn't it?

She touched a tree, and it rippled to form a white hole in the trunk, showing her memories.

 _So this is my memories,_ Kana thought. _Then what is that blackened side? Don't tell me it's my dark side. Like Naruto._ She ran over to it, more confused than ever.

 _It wasn't here before,_ she thought. She touched a tree trunk labeled "memories."

 _What the, these aren't my memories,_ Kana thought.

 **"Who is it this time?"** A deep voice said, stepping over from behind a tree. He had piercing onyx eyes, with long, spiky black hair, and dark red armor.

"Madara?!" Kana said, whirling around to see him. She accidently touched a tree labeled "personalities." Suddenly he twitched, as if in a trance. He opened his mouth, and said...

 **"OMG I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE SOMEONE YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY!"** Madara yelled, killing my eardrums.

"Errrr... what?" I said, slowly backing away at this now seemingly insane Madara. Kana looked at the personality tree, which now said, "happy."

 _Holy macaroni and cheese on a bacon stick with a cow playing a fiddle on the moon I know why he is acting like this,_ she thought.

 **"I LOVE EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE!"** he yelled, running over to a tree. **"EVEN YOU, UGLY TREE!"** Then he promptly hugged it.

"I'm not ugly!" the tree protested.

 _I must be going insane, the trees are talking,_ Kana thought.

 **"Hashirama!"** Madara said, hugging the tree even more.

"That's not Hashirama!" Kana said, trying to drag him away from the tree. Worst decision of her life, seeing as he started hugging her too. She swore she could here her ribs cracking. After he finally let go, she _scrambled_ to his personality tree.

 **"Hashirama you seem a bit different!"** Madara yelled again. **"Why aren't you talking to me?!"**

 _Please let him go back to normal,_ Kana thought, touching it again. It switched...

 **"I am the worst being on the earth, I should die a horrible, slow death out in the middle of nowhere..."** Madara muttered, sinking down to the floor while a dark cloud of sadness hovered over him.

...to sadness.

Kana switched his personality again, and it went from sadness to disgust.

 **"Ugh, why am I sitting on the dirty grass, let me go to the green trees, why do these blackened trees look so gross?"** He said, standing up, and brushing the dirt away.

 _Why won't he become normal again?!_ She thought, touching the tree yet again.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND DESTROY KONOHA-"** Madara started to say, but she auickly changed his personality again. That was insanity, wasn't it?

His personality became admiration.

 **"Oh my gods I am so glad to meet you whoever you are, it is such an HONOR!"** he said, bowing a bit and then started beaming again. Errrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh this was so weird. Why is he in my mind anyway?!

Luckily, Hashirama melted out from a tree and then went over to where we were( I decided to add Hashirama for the fun of it :D).

"Hey, what's going on here and where am I-" he started.

 **"HAAAASSSSHHHHIIIIRRRRRAAAAAMMMMMMAAAA I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN HONOR IT IS TO MEET YOU, THE GOD OF SHINOBI?!"** Madara yelled.

"-what the hell?!" Hashirama said, backing away slowly. "Has Madara finally snapped?"

 **I wrote this- I meant, typed this only for fun and only for laughs, so nothing in this makes sense. ^.^ Bye! I'm MOST LIKELY going to discontinue this, because the writings terrible, and I need to fix that.**


	16. A new chapter and a new enemy

**You know what? I'll just try and finish this story! Because I will! It will not end like this! Ok, I sound like I'm dying or something. Anyway, I'm going to keep this story going! ^^ Disclaimer: Naruto characters do NOT belong to me!**

 **I'm also making this extra long for...you know, making this be on hold...**

 _Previously..._

 _"Fiddlesticks."_

 _"I left the fifth locket back at Konoha."_ (I have no idea if this is the exact words I put)...

xXXXXx

Sarah's P.O.V

 **...Wait. She said what?** Izuna asked, flabbergasted.

"Wait. What?" I said. "You left WHAT WHERE?"

"It must've been the scorched pouch, dang it! I put the locket inside the scorched pouch, and then a part of it got burned off, and I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE," Amy said, swearing under her breath.

 **What's Konoha,** Izuna asked.

 _Hold up,_ I thought to him, marching towards Amy with a menacing aura.

"We have to go back to that hell-hole again?" I said slowly, my mouth twitching.

"Ummm... it's not that bad, if you're not a missing-nin, or a traitor," she said, backing away.

"BUT THE REST OF US ARE," I said. "Except Izuna, who died before the creation of Konoha."

 **By that Senju scum of the earth Tobirama,** Izuna added.

"Tell me, exactly where you _think_ you dropped it," I said, dropping down on the stone pathway connecting the stone pedestal to the outer ring.

"I think, maybe in the forest, or Konoha's secret treasure sealed place," Amy replied. Torah, Kana, and Dylan suddenly came.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy what's going on here," Dylan said cheerfully. "Tobi is a good boy." We all scooted away from him instantly.

"Apparently, _Amy_ dropped the fifth locket, our _last_ locket, SOMEWHERE NEAR KONOHA," I said, gritting my teeth. "Or in Konoha." I added. I do _not_ want to go back there.

"NO WAY," Kana gasped. "I'm not going there. I was probably the most wanted criminal- wait, I mean, traitor, I mean, MADARA was the most wanted traitor during Hashirama's days!"

Somewhere, in another place, another time, Hashirama sneezed.

"Hashirama, I knew you would get a cold!" Tobirama called out from his house.

"How do you hear me from that far away anyway?" Hashirama whined.

Ahem. Anyway, back to the present.

"Oh, and also..." Dylan said, poofing into his actual body. **"How did Neji get back into his original body for that short amount of time you were fighting? Also, I regret killing you. Sorry about that."**

" **'I had my whole life ahead of me** ,' is what Neji just said," Amy replied. "Also, I don't know! It just happened." Dylan transformed back into Obito's body.

"Right. Let's go somewhere else, the Iwa shinobi are probably getting suspicious," Kana said, amd then muttered under her breath, "shut up Madara, I need to concentrate."

 **Madara is getting told by a girl for once in his life,** Izuna mused.

 _He's never had a girfriend, has he?_ I deadpanned. The others were getting up, so I stood up too, and followed them. We put our cloak hoods back on.

 **Nope! He doesn't have time for them, because he was so busy with battles and being clan head!** Izuna said.

 _Sad,_ I thought. _I thought all the girls would be falling at his feet. And I guess yours too, because you were the second strongest of you clan._

 **Madara chased them away,** Izuna said. **And, I died. Before I could have children. Or even a wife. And I was killed by Tobirama. The gods hate me.**

 _Hashirama got himself a wife,_ I thought. _Uzumaki Mito._

 **No way,** Izuna pretended to gasp. **With his ridiculously long hair? He looks more of a girl than a boy!**

 _Well, so does Madara,_ I thought.

 **Madara does not look like a girl at all,** Izuna huffed. **See his face? It looks manly. Hashirama on the other hand...**

 _Alright, alright, let's stop,_ I sighed. _Want to know about Konoha?_

 **First, tell me what Konoha** _ **is** , _Izuna muttered.

 _It's a village that Hashirama and your brother, Madara, created together with the help of an alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha,_ I thought.

There was silence for a second.

 **...WHAT? My brother listened to the lies of that Senju Idiot?!** Izuna yelled.

 _Please don't yell, I'll probably get a headache,_ I thought, but quietly so he didn't hear. Suddenly, I had an idea.

 _Brace yourself,_ I thought to him.

 **For what-** Izuna started to ask, before I forced a bunch of memories of Madara unto Izuna. The memories when I was reading the Naruto manga. I also added in the memories of Naruto and everyone.

Dylan, however, suddenly turned around, and sucked us all into Obito's seperate dimension. Then, he himself entered.

"What the heck?!" Kana said.

"Here, you guys stay here and rest," Dylan said, before turning into an orange masked Akatsuki. "Tobi will take care of the traveling! Tobi is a good boy!"

"How many times has he said that?" I deadpanned.

"Too many times," Kana muttered. Dylan then turned back into Obito.

"Stop it Tobi!" He yelled at thin air, then kamuied out (is that even a word?).

 **I think my headache subsided,** Izuna muttered, coming back. **But... I have one thing to say... that Sasuke kid is the reincarnation of Indra, and so was Madara?**

 _Yeah,_ I thought to him, and then turned to my friends. They all had blank faces. Torah's was more blank than usual, I meant.

"Sooo... hey guys?" I said to them. Kana blinked, and then looked at me.

"Sarah... I think I have Indra in my mind... this is freaky," she said. "Wait..." She suddenly switched to Indra's body, who had black hair tied on the sides of his face by bandages, with a spiky haired ponytail that went down to his waist. He had two black dots on his eyelids like Kaguyas, and was wearing a white kimono looking dress, with the sages black symbols around his neck area. He wore black boots, and had a black strings tied on his shoulder blades.

 **"..."** Indra was just staring at the dimension. **"So this is what my descendants are capable of."** Suddenly, Kana switched back to her body.

"Cool! I'm back in my OWN body!" Kana said, running around. "FREEDOM!" I looked bemusedly at her.

 **A lot of things happened... but what I want to complain about is how come ALL the Hokages have ties with Hashirama or Tobirama?! What's even worse is...all the Uchiha were killed off...at least there is still one survivor...** Izuna said.

 _I know, Tobirama didn't trust the Uchiha and after the Kyuubi attack, the people suspected the Uchiha for the attack, so they moved the Uchiha to the corner of the village, and that's when they started getting bitter about Konoha,_ I explained.

 **...I would've been bitter too,** Izuna admitted.

 _If I was an Uchiha, I would've been bitter too,_ I thought.

"Torah, what are you talking about?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Konoha," he said. That kinda sounded like what Itachi would think.

Dylan's P.O.V

Obito and Tobi were argueing... again. I had used kamui to travel to the forest surrounding Konoha. However, I chose the spot right in front of the gates. I suddenly saw Sasuke coming out of the village, with Naruto accompanying him. I guessed that he was just going with Sasuke for that part of time.

 **Naruto would've probably hated the Hokage work, so he accompanied Sasuke out,** Obito said.

 **Tobi is a good boy! Hey... that's the guy that killed Deidara-sempai!** Tobi said, then became surprising creepy at the end for a "good boy." Killing aura surrounded his thought. I had to refrain from trying to kill Sasuke on the spot.

 **Tobi, stop,** Obito said sharply. Tobi whimpered.

 **B-but he killed Deidara-sempai...** Tobi said.

 **Good boys don't hold grudges,** Obito said.

 _Yeah,_ I said.

 **I still want to kill him,** Tobi said creepily, then became cheerful. **But Tobi is a good boy!**

 _I really need to get the locket... should I let the others out?_ I asked Obito. Not really Tobi.

 **Yes, you need to get all the help you can,** Obito stated. **You shouldn't shoulder everything on yourself like Itachi did.**

 _I'm not,_ I protested, letting my shoulders slump forward. I was really tired.

 _Okay, maybe I will,_ I thought.

 **Tobi has a lot of energy!** Tobi chirped. **And then Tobi will help kill that enemy near Konoha!**

... **W** _h_ **a** _t_ **!** _?_ Obito and I thought at the same time.

 _Where?!_ I thought.

 **What enemy?!** Obito asked.

 **The one hiding near Konoha!** Tobi said. **He seems to want to attack Konoha! He's been sending out chakra shockwaves for a long time now!**

 _Tobi why didn't you tell me sooner?!_ I thought yelled at him. _So that's what all the 'earthquakes' were!_

 **You didn't ask,** Tobi said cheerfully.

 **...You can sense? From inside his mind?** Obito asked.

 **Yep! You try!** Tobi chirped. **I'll help you kill him,** Tobi then said creepily.

 _Please don't,_ I thought. _I'll just let Obito._ I focused on one thing in my mind: letting Obito take over his _own_ body. I was sucked into my mind, while Obito was able to appear back into his body. I opened my eyes to see my own mind landscape; to see flowers of all different colors in a large meadow, the lush green grass brushing against my face. I looked to my right to see Tobi staring at me through his one eye hole through his mask.

I flinched, and ran to the pond in the middle of the meadow, accidentally falling in. For some reason, I didn't feel cold or wet or anything. Hmmmm... maybe because it's in my mind...

I quickly climbed out, to find Tobi near me yet again.

"Uhhhh... hi?" I said tentatively.

 **"Tobi finally gets to see you!"** Tobi yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, then putting them down. **"Though Tobi misses eating dango~!"**

"Ohh...uh...at my world, in my country, we usually have snacks like chips and candy, not dango," I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

 **"Tobi knows what chips and candy are! Tobi loves them too~"** He said, running around in circles.

"Save me from this place," I thought, closing my eyes and groaning. Meanwhile, Obito used kamui to travel into his own dimension.

Kana's P.O.V

This is so boring. I haven't really done anything in this dimension, because there really _was_ nothing to do! There was just blocks of stone, more stone blocks, and...even more stone blocks.

 _Very blocky indeed,_ I thought amusingly. _Much like Minecraft._

 **What's Minecraft,** Madara asked me.

 _Nothing important,_ I thought back to him. I walked over to Sarah, who was sitting on the ground, though she had not been successful in turning back into her own body. Sad.

 **Body switches? It's never happened before,** Indra commented.

 _Yeah, I can't believe it either,_ I thought back. _But hey, did you know... you had not one... but two reincarnations?_

 **I feel much better,** Indra said dryly. **Especially after being defeated by my supposedly weaker brother.**

 _Yeah, I know the feeling,_ I thought back at him. _Except it didn't involve dying, and it was more on the video games side._

 **Hn, you lead a boring life don't you,** Indra said, however, I ignore him. Though it was kinda true, I did have a boring life. But I don't want it to be as "exciting" as this.

I quickly stopped thinking and shot my head up when a new presence appeared. Turned out, it was Obito. I could tell it was him, from the way he moved and acted. Dylan was more childish than him, and Obito was tenser, his body language stiffer.

 **"We're at Konoha, but... there are some...interesting news,"** he said to us.

"Anything is interesting at this point," Sarah muttered. Obito pretended not to hear her.

 **"There is an enemy of Konoha, who seems to have... a unique ability,"** Obito continued. **"We haven't really gathered up much data about him, but, he can manipulate chakra very well, including creating shockwaves using it."**

"Now we have an enemy?" I said. "Great. Wait...why are you helping us?"

 **"I will help Konoha from now on, even if it's in the shadows,"** Obito said, pausing a little. **"But only because of Naruto and...Kakashi. Maybe. And I'm only here because when you took over, our souls seemed to have dragged in with you. It's the only reason I'm here at all, so I'll still stick by."**

"Naruto changed you," I said, awed. He _is_ very persuasive, after all. And I can't really persuade anyone very well.

 **"Naruto changed a lot of people,"** Torah said, in his body for some reason.

"Did you say that Torah, or what?" Amy asked, suddenly.

 **"I'm Itachi,"** he replied. I gaped at him.

"So that's why you were in Torah's body right now!" I said, tapping my chin. "You guys still haven't found a solution to get back into your own bodies?"

 **"How did you do it?"** Itachi asked.

"It really was kinda natural, like you have to have a strong resolve...I don't know!" I said, a bit frustrated. Itachi looked at me weirdly, like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Ha ha...No.

 **"I'll carry each one of your group to the forest in front of Konoha,"** Obito said, touching Itachi and Sarah, and then disappearing. After some minutes, he came back, and then took Amy and I to where we were going.

 **It's a very useful ability,** Madara commented.

 _To be able to teleport anywhere,_ I thought, nodding. _And to create your own dimension for yourself._

 **...Right. Did Ashura have a reincarnation?** Indra asked.

 _Maybe, maybe not,_ I thought. _I'm just kidding, he also has two reincarnations, but you'll never know who they are bwahahahahahaha!_

 **Woman,** Indra warned.

 _Fine. It's Hashirama and Naruto, though I doubt you know who they are,_ I thought to him, pouting. _And also, I'm not a woman yet, I'll be one when I'm eighteen._

 **Hashirama?!** Madara said. I was in a brigtly lit forest now, with Amy, Itachi, and Sarah sitting nearby, looking a bit ruffled from the trip. I tried to go unto a tree, but then I realized that I had no chakra. Of course.

 _Sorry 'bout this,_ I thought, turning into Madara and then jumping unto a branch. Of course, I had lost my cloak when I transformed back into myself, but now I had the cloak back. That's fantastic. I pulled a branch out of the way, and looked through the leaves to see the Konoha gate, with the said village right behind it.

Itachi had switched places Torah again, Sarah looked like she was trying to sense for enemies, and Amy was in Neji's body, looking like she was conversing with him. Probably.

I grabbed the hood of my cloak and pulled it up, hiding my face. It wouldn't do any good to get captured and bound, was it? Though I don't think Madara could get captured unless it was Hashirama fighting him. Or Kaguya.

 **I wouldn't, and I am stronger than Hashirama,** Madara commented.

 _Hmmmmm,_ I thought. He actually was weaker than Hashirama, he's just not admitting it.

 **I swear, if my descendants are weaker than Ashura's...** Indra muttered darkly.

I saw, through the branches, Naruto and Sasuke a good distance away from the gates, and Naruto was waving goodbye to him, when I felt a huge shockwave, ripping the trees up from the ground.

I used susano'o to protect myself, since my tree was one of the ripped up trees.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Amy yelled, spinning to create a huge ball of chakra and wind. The roots and pieces of branches bounced off the ball of chakra.

"Susano'o," Torah said, creating Itachi's red and orange susano'o. Obito just let the things pass through him, and Sarah also used susano'o, except Izuna's was dark blue.

I activated Madara's sharingan, looking around for the source of the shockwave suddenly.

 _Hey, Madara, do you want to switch?_ I asked. _You're better at this than I am._ He responded by switching our bodies, so he was back into his own body.

I watched warily in case he was going to take over and kill the others instead. Hopefully, he won't. I'm pretty sure Izuna would stop him. Maybe. It looked like the others had the same idea and switched with the better fighters. I closed my eyes, looking through Madara's eyes. He had activated his sharingan, making his vision much clearer.

I could see every piece of sand and dirt settling down, however, there were still clouds around us.

 **There. I see him,** Madara thought. **He concealed his chakra, but I can still see him with my sharingan.**

 _How do you know it's a 'he'?_ I thought back to him.

 **For one thing, he does not have any breasts,** he said dryly, turning back to the destruction. It had caused a massive crater in the forest. Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the edge of the crater, unscratched. Sasuke had his newly made sword since his sword of Kusanagi had been destroyed in the fourth ninja war. His sharingan was activated.

"Nice to meet you," the guy in the center of the crater said. He had spiky black hair pulled down in a ponytail, and was wearing a white cloak. There were eternal mangekyou sharingans in both of his eyes.

"Name's Uchiha Kenji," he said, cricking his neck. "It's been a long time since I've been out of that damn scroll."

 **So yeah, I'm going to explain more next chapter! However, I'm pretty busy right now.. ;-;**

 **Hooray not on hold anymore!**


	17. Little Birds

**And I'm back! ^^ Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters for that matter.**

Amy's P.O.V

 _Excuse me, but did he just say he just came out of a scroll?!_ I thought.

 **I believe so,** Neji said dryly, staring through the branches of the tree he was currently hiding in. I was in my mind, because we had switched since he was the better fighter.

Kenji slowly looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and then closed his eyes. Sasuke suddenly dashed forward, using his Rinnengan to warp space to kill him from the back. He probably wanted to end the fight quickly because even I could tell he was powerful. Kenji snapped open his eyes, his eternal mangekyos turned off.

Kenji quickly turned around, meeting Sasuke's attack with a katana of his own. The aftershock caused a bunch of cracks to appear beneath their feet. Neji turned around to see where Naruto was, but he was already gone. Naruto and Sasuke were actually working together nicely, though Kenji was meeting their attacks.

It looked more like dancing than fighting.

 _...Wow. They fight really well,_ I said.

 **That's Naruto for you,** Neji sighed, then paused. **What did Naruto do after my death?**

I explained everything, including Kaguya and how he married Hinata. Neji was silent for a second.

 **...What?!** Neji said, but then sighed. **If Hinata loves him and Naruto loves her back, then I'll accept them.**

I opened my eyes, looking around my mind landscape. It had a bunch of bubbles floating from the pure white ground. There were some boxes on the ground. I walked around a moment, popping a few bubbles, and then sat back down, not doing anything.

 _How's the fight going? Are Sasuke and Naruto winning?_ I asked, and then I muttered, _I do not want to get involved into this fight._

 **They seem to be...holding up...,** Neji replied. I closed my eyes, seeing through Neji's eyes. He was using Byakugan.

Naruto and Sasuke were exchanging blows with the Uchiha guy, Kenji. There's something wrong with him... there can't be anymore Uchihas since they all died.

However, he said he was from a scroll. So maybe someone sealed him, but there really shouldn't any seals as powerful as the Uzumaki's seals. Neji fidgeted a little.

 **I really want to help them right now,** Neji said. I paused thinking about it a little.

 _I think they can handle that Uchiha mysterious guy by themselves,_ I said. _But if they need help, we'll interfere. I really don't want to get involved in this fight,_ I admitted grudgingly.

 **...Alright,** Neji said reluctantly. I was surprised. I didn't think that he'd agree.

Meanwhile back in the fight...

Kenji slashed his katana in a wide arc, but Naruto ducked, while Sasuke jumped, bringing his sword down on him. However, Kenji jumped away, a wisp of smoke where he used to be. He grinned.

"You know, back in my era, I was the strongest of the Uchiha clan," he said.

"Your era?" Sasuke asked, stoic as ever.

"I believe you modern children call it...the Warring States Era?" Kenji said, shrugging.

 _There's no way he was in there for that long,_ I yelled.

"Wait a second! There is no way you were in there for that long!" Naruto said.

 _My exact thoughts! My exact! Thoughts!_ I said, pointing at Naruto in my mind. Or where I thought he was.

 **I'll probably have a head ache by the end of this,** Neji sighed.

 _Wait! Did you suppress your chakra?_ I asked.

 **Of course I did,** Neji replied. **Ever since I came out of Obito's dimension.**

 _...Oh, right,_ I said sheepishly.

"I was sealed into a scroll," Kenji said casually, like they were just discussing about the weather. "By an accursed Uzumaki. You seem to be an Uzumaki." Naruto jerked a bit, surprised.

"How did you know?!"

"Sixth sense," he said, grinning. A menacing aura started radiating off him. "You're going down first." Then, he disappeared.

No, more like he moved so fast it _looked_ like he had disappeared. He appeared behind Naruto, almost stabbing him, but Sasuke had moved in from the back, blocking the attack with his sword and changing his eye to a sharingan simultaneously. I didn't even notice he wasn't using his sharingan during the fight. Kenji wasn't using his sharingan.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Kenji taunted, but he kept his gaurd up. Even I could tell that he wasn't relaxing, or being over confident. That's right. Don't underestimate your opponents. Neji gritted his teeth, like he wanted to leap into the fight and kill the unknown Uchiha.

The chakra in his chakra coils suddenly went towards his arm. He built up chakra, then used it to strengthen his arm, pushing Sasuke's sword down. Naruto lept away, building up a rasengan in his hand. Sasuke jumped away from Kenji, probably because he couldn't hold the sword position anymore.

Naruto had attacked with the rasengan, but Kenji had grabbed his arm, and threw him into a bush, and then rushed towards Naruto, his sword out. Sasuke stopped him with his own sword.

 _I hope they get rid of him quickly,_ I thought, looking at the fight.

"Why don't you just roll over and let me kill you," Kenji called out to Naruto. Neji looked closer at his chakra, and then his eyes. His chakra capacity was _huge,_ even larger than Hashirama's chakra capacity, but much smaller than Naruto's, since he had the nine tailed fox.

 **How did he manage to acheive that much chakra?** Neji said, furrowing his eyebrows. **There is a limit to how much chakra one can have.**

 _Maybe he broke that limit?_ I thought back to him, shrugging. Suddenly, Obito appeared right next to Neji.

 **"Should we help them? Or..."** Obito asked. Suddenly, Neji switched to me.

"We should see what happens, and if they need help, then we'll come out. However, I don't want to show what our identity is, because that'll cause confusion, or they'll think that we're imposters," I said. "I don't want to abandon them, because...you know, they're Sasuke and Naruto! So we'll see what happens."

Obito nodded.

 **"I'll say that to everyone,"** he said, disappearing. I looked back at the fight.

It seemed like they have not gotten past managing to beat him using pure taijutsu, so they had started using some of their bigger techniques. Kenji's and Sasuke's susano'os were out, one purple, one crimson. Naruto was using his nine tailed cloak to attack him.

"Amaterasu!" Kenji yelled, the black flames appearing on Naruto's nine tailed cloak. Naruto quickly dispelled his chakra cloak, then quickly slipped out, evading the black flames.

 _This has been going on for..._ I started, hinting to Neji to tell me how long this fight had been going on.

 **At least five minutes,** he said.

 _That short?!_ I thought. _Well...they are pretty quick...I'm just slow...dang it._

 **It's only an estimate,** Neji said. **Not necessarily how long they've been fighting.**

 _I think we'll probably have to help them sometime..._ I said, opening my eyes. I looked up, thinking.

 _I don't know what to do._

Kana's P.O.V

The two men were giving me a headache. Or giving Madara a headache because he was using his body.

 **He seems familiar for some reason...** Madara muttered, looking through the leaves in a tree. **I think I've seen him before.**

 _What? Maybe he was in the Uchiha clan at the Warring States Period,_ I suggested.

 **That arrogant brat needs to be taught whose the strongest around here,** Indra said **.**

 _Let's not teach him a "lesson",_ I complained. _Please._ In my mind, Indra was sitting beside me, giving me a glare/stare. A very calm, collected, very small glare worthy of the son of the Six Paths.

 **Shut up,** Madara said. **We need to think about this rationally.**

 _I AM thinking about this rationally,_ I said. I closed my eyes again to look through Madara's eyes to see what he was doing. He was perched on a tree opposite Sarah's-yes, SARAH's tree. She hadn't switched with Izuna.

Suddenly, Madara turned around, to see a cloaked figure perched on the branch. He quickly grabbed a kunai, but then recognized the chakra signature, and calmed down, since it was Obito.

 **"I have a message from that girl-what was her name? Oh, Amy,"** Obito said. **"She says to stay in the tree unless Naruto or Sasuke need help, and not to show them your identities, as it would cause confusion and they would probably believe that you are an imposter taking on the image of...the people you are right now."**

 _Well, at least we have something to do... stay up in a tree, hiding. When we get the oppotunity, we should quickly get the fifth locket..._ I said to Madara.

 **What's the deal about a locket?** Indra asked. **You probably don't need five of them.**

I explained everything to him (plus I'm too lazy to write down everything that happened). He nodded, but frowned.

 **There must be someone behind this,** Indra said. **Why else would they...bring you into another dimension?** His last words came out sounding like a question. I don't think he really believes our story, but seriously, how else could I be stuck in this situation?

 _Look, that's exactly what happened!_ I said. _I don't get it either. Madara, how is Naruto and Sasuke holding up?_

 **You can just close your eyes and see,** Indra said.

 **They've made another crater,** Madara commented. **They don't seem to be holding up that well anymore with the Uchiha- Kenji was his name. Wait. I sense someone.**

 _Y_ **o** _u_ **s** _e_ **n** _s_ **e** _s_ **o** _m_ **e** _o_ **n** _e **e** l_ **s** _e_ **?** Indra and I said at the same time.

 _Jinx,_ I said. Indra ignored me. He didn't even know what that meant anyway! Or _did_ he?

 **I believe that his name is Kakashi,** Madara said. **There's four more chakra signatures with him, and two more carefully hidden, however, I can sense them.**

There was silence for a minute.

 _What?! Kakashi!?_ I yelled. _The porn-reading sharingan wielding jounin?!_

 **He reads what?** Indra said.

 **His sharingan, however, came from _my_ clan, **Madara said stiffly.

 _That's awesome! He's going to help!_ I said, my mood boosted again. The last few minutes, I was constantly worrying about the fifth locket, and where it might be.

 _Maybe we don't have to fight!_

 **You say it like fighting is a bad thing,** Madara said. I glared at the floor, pretending it was Madara.

 **I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet,** Indra said. I glared at him too.

 _He can't! I'm just some poor soul who got stuck on the road of life in the Naruto Universe!_ I said to him. He looked at me, not amused. His hand suddenly shot out, going through me.

 _What was that for?!_ I yelled.

 **I was testing wether or not I could kill you in your mind,** Indra said, shrugging. I turned to him.

 _You owe me a coke,_ I said. _From that jinx._

 **What are you two talking about,** Madara said, sounding a bit exasperated and frustrated. I closed my eyes, looking back at the scene. It was true, Naruto was sweating a bit, their blows becoming more tired, while Kenji looked like he hadn't had a good fight in a long time. He was probably rusty in his skills, at least.

 **I wonder what would happen if I were to crush your memory tree,** Indra commented. I turned around and tried to tackle him, but I went through.

 _Don't you dare son of the Six Paths or not, you are not touching that tree!_ I yelled. He ignored me, turning to the tree that was labeled Kana's memories. Then he tried to crush it, but his hand went through. I also tried tackling him again, but went through him again.

 _Ha! You can't crush the tree!_ I yelled triumphantly.

 **...That was disappointing,** Indra said, turning back to the meadow, and sitting down.

Suddenly, the whole background changed. We were now in a swampy black and white place, with a crimson colored sky. Madara suddenly materialized next to me. I gasped, the bloody water rippling under my feet.

 **Tsukiyomi,** Madara said. **He caught me in it while he was trying to get Sasuke. I shouldn't have looked at his eyes.**

 _This is bad,_ I thought.

 **How do we get out?** Indra asked.

 _Well... we can't, unless another blood relative of the caster dispels it,_ I said. _Wait. In Itachi's Tsukiyomi, the victims were tied up on a cross. Why aren't we?_

 **He doesn't know we're in his Tsukiyomi,** Madara said. **Either that, or each of the mangekyō sharingan's Tsukiyomi are unique.**

 _Hey Indra, everyone in the Uchiha clan must be related, right? So..._ I said, trailing off.

 **It has to be a brother, or father, or a closer relative, not a distant one,** Indra said. I nodded, thinking back to when Sasuke dispelled Itachi's Tsukiyomi because he was Itachi's brother. I sighed, still standing. I'm _not_ going to sit in that bloody water! Though my feet were soaked in it. Meanwhile, Indra and Madara were just casually strolling along the top of the water.

 _Lucky,_ I muttered. Madara's lip upturned a little in what anyone might call a smirk if they used a microscope. Indra mained serious. Either that, or he was panicking inside.

 _Soooooooooooo,_ I said. _What do you want to do? Hide and seek?_ The last one was said sarcastically.

 **What's that?** Indra asked. I pretended to gasp dramatically.

 _Hide and seek? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HIDE AND SEEK IS?! Let me tell you!_ I yelled, putting a fist on my chest.

 **I regret saying anything,** Indra muttered.

 _It's where there are the hiders and the seeker! The seeker has to count to 30 or so, while the hiders hide, and if the seekers find the hiders, then they're also helping the seeker look for the other hiders! The first hider found will be the next seeker!_ I explained.

 **We should be strategizing, not explaining hide and seek,** Madara pointed out.

 _Alright, fine, but seriously... when do we get out?_ I asked, the put up a thoughtful face. _Never mind, I think I know! In 72 hours! Maybe._

 **I don't think the Tsukiyomi would last that long,** Madara said.

 _You'll be taking back your words soon!_ I said, pointing at him. He just turned around and started walking around, looking through the place. I found a tree to sit under. It was growing from the water.

xXX **72 hours later...** XXx

 **I take back my words,** Madara said.

 _Hooray,_ I said, unenthusiastic because I was so bored sitting in here for 72 hours.

 **Indeed, it has been 72 hours,** Indra commented.

Suddenly, the background scene changed, and I was back in my own mind land scape, with the meadows and the green trees. I yelled happily, jumping into the grass and not letting go.

 **Are you that happy?** Indra wondered.

 _You try staying in that water for almost half the time, and you'll see how I feel,_ I said.

 **You weren't even in the water for half the time, you were on a tree,** Indra said. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he stared at me, unamused.

I noticed Madara was gone. He was probably now in his body.

 _How's it been out there for 72 hours?_ I asked.

 **It seems like on the outside, it's only been a few seconds,** Madara replied.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot, only powerful mangekyō users can make that much time pass in only a few seconds,_ I thought.

 **Hold up, I remember him,** Madara said suddenly.

 _What?!_ I said. _Why didn't you say so before!?_

 **I couldn't remember,** Madara said. **But now I do. He was the clan head when I was younger. He went to a mission to negotiate something with the Uzumaki, but he must've done something because the Uchiha clan didn't see him again.**

 _That's a new fact I didn't know,_ I said.

 **He was also rumored to be the best sensor in the entire Uchiha clan,** Madara added.

 _What. Madara, did you conceal your chakra carefully?_ I asked, a bit alarmed at that information.

 **Of course,** Madara said. If he was here in my mind right now, he would've probably kind of glare at me. You know, because _the_ Uchiha Madara did _not_ glare. That much.

I closed my eyes, looking through Madara's eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be holding up again, but just. I could see that Sasuke wasn't using his Rinnengan, but I noticed that there were more noticeable craters in the area. Suddenly, Kenji stopped for a second, startled. Sasuke had appeared right in front of him, and would've stabbed him if Kenji didn't move out of the way. Naruto had also appeared, but Kenji moved quickly to the left.

Kenji suddenly whipped out two seals, planting them on the ground as he kicked Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously. Sasuke had his susano'o at least, and Naruto, his nine tailed cloak. Naruto and Sasuke used their protection to grab Kenji's legs, and threw him into a bush. Kenji rolled when he landed.

A burst of chakra was the only thing to warn Naruto and Sasuke before a barrier appeared, trapping them effectively.

 _This isn't good,_ I said, feeling anxious. Indra looked slightly amused by their battle.

 **This isn't as destructive as I thought it would've been,** he said.

 _This is plenty destructive enough,_ I said.

Suddenly, Kenji glanced at the trees concealing us, and smirked. Naruto and Sasuke looked where he was looking for a second, before trying to break out of the barrier. Cracks started appearing.

"Little birds hiding in the trees," Kenji called out. "Why don't you grace us with your presence?"

My heart stopped for a moment.

 **I'm pretty busy now... but yay the 17th chapter finally! :) I shall be going now! Sayanara! Wait.. is that even the word for goodbye?**


	18. A Little Mishap

**I will not stop witing chapters until this story is finished! :0 I promise! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!** **I, after all, can not think of a single good plot to write about. ;-; Ah, whatever.**

 **By the way, this takes place months, not years, after the fourth ninja war, so I don't think Naruto is having kids yet...**

Torah's P.O.V

Itachi froze for a second.

 _Looks like we were found,_ I said, a hint if panic in my voice.

 **We might to have to beat him,** Itachi said calmly. He, at least, was level-headed in these kinds of situations. Obito had already visited moments before.

Kana's P.O.V (I am going to back to her point of view because I don't want to write as Torah's P.O.V (;A;).

No one came out for a second. Suddenly, Kenji ran into a tree and dragged someone in a black cloak out. Kakashi, Ino, and Sakura had arrived, looking at the scene, shocked. Sasuke and Naruto were in two barriers, but getting out, with Kenji, who had dragged out someone.

The person dragged out, jumped up, almost kicking him, but he had moved away. I saw a lock of black hair, but not as black as Madara's hair. Madara's was slightly tinted blue. Suddenly, Kenji jumped, kicking him. Or is it her?

 **Hmmm, I knew that I sensed seven people, but two chakra signatures is moving back to Konoha,** Madara said.

 _They're probably going to defend Konoha,_ I suggested.

"Ow!" A voice shouted out. I gasped. It was Amy.

 _Hey. Madara,_ I said, anger starting to seep into my voice. _Can we switch? I want to kick his a**. No one kicks my friends but ME!_ Madara shrugged nonchalantly.

 **No one but you?** Indra questioned. I ignored him, jumping out of the tree to land into the gritty dirt. I hoped that no one had recognized Neji's voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sai and TenTen jump down. It was probably a good thing I jumped into _his_ body instead of mine, because I had absolutely no chakra.

I didn't say anything, because the others would've probably recognized Madara's voice.

"Two little birds?" Kenji drawled. "I sensed five." His voice turned menacing at the end.

"You did," Itachi-or is it Torah- said. He had thrown a kunai near Kenji's feet. Kenji smirked suddenly.

"So you want to battle?" He said. I glanced at him. Obito had also come out. I waa relieved to see that everyone had put their hoods of their cloaks up.

"No," I said, then stopping. Shoot. I looked out from the corner of my eye to see that Kakashi and the others were starting to unlock the barriers surrounding Sasuke and Naruto.

"We all are," Obito said. Then he pointed at himself and said, "Dylan, by the way."

I suddenly understood what he was trying to tell us. He was trying to tell us that he was Dylan and not Obito.

I nodded.

"Is everyone themselves?" I asked, trying to pitch my voice. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, I felt a kunai at my throat. I slowly looked behind me to see Kakashi.

"Relax," Torah said, suddenly behind Kakashi pointing a kunai at his back. "We're here to help." Then he put the kunai down.

 **Interesting,** Indra said, observing the scene. **At least he had to sense to check if you were enemies.** I rolled my eyes.

 _Well, he's Kakashi,_ I thought.

 **He was the one who fought besides Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura during the war,** Madara commented.

 _You knew their names?_ I asked, surprised.

 **What do you take me as,** Madara said. I think he was doing his Uchiha tiny glare that really wasn't a glare but to other people it was. Wow. That was a long sentence. Kind of.

Kakashi didn't lift the kunai unfortunately. I sighed, then swiftly grabbed the kunai in his hand, throwing it away, then twisting to avoid his punch. This was all instincts in Madara's body. Instead of stricking back, however, I swiftly ran to Kenji, almost hitting him.

"Ahhh, I remember you," Kenji said mockingly. "I saw you when you were little, Madara. How cheerful you used to be!"

 **How dare he mock me,** Madara growled. **When he was the one who got himself trapped in a scroll by the Uzumaki!**

 **In my time, there wasn't an Uzumaki clan,** Indra commented.

 _You know what, Madara or Indra change with me,_ I thought, dodging punched and kicks from Kenji. _You're a better fighter than I am._

Madara went forward, but Indra stopped him.

 **Let me,** he said, then disappearing. I appeared into my mind land scape, and closed my eyes.

When Indra had traded places with me, he had changed into his own body, but the cloak remained. Thank goodness. Indra frowned.

 **Should I take off the cloak...** Indra mused.

 _Please don't,_ I said. Indra grabbed his sword, getting into position, before dashing off at an insane speed. Even Kenji looked surprised, then dashed off at a very fast speed of his own.

"Looks like little Madara suddenly changed," he mocked. Kenji kept glancing to Naruto. I think he wanted to get Naruto first, but we were distracting him. Amy, Dylan, and Sarah tried to go forward, but Torah held them back. I think that he knows that Indra could take care of himself, though he didn't know I switched with Indra.

Suddenly, the two barriers on the sides blasted open by Naruto and Sasuke with their powerful techniques. Indra didn't even spare them a glance, even though I could say that their techniques were quite cool looking. Kenji flipped two kunais from the ground, and threw them at Indra. He grabbed the kunais, and threw them back at Kenji. Kenji flipped, dodging the kunais.

 **Impressive** _,_ Madara muttered.

 _Indra or Kenji?_ I questioned.

 **Who do you think?** Madara replied.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked. Or rather, yelled. Indra spared him a glance.

 **I can sense Ashura's chakra in him,** Indra said. I shrugged already knowing. In that moment, Kenji punched at Indra, though Indra dodged, who took his sword and tried to impale Kenji. It obviously didn't work.

 _Wait a second,_ I suddenly perked up. _Madara, and your brother, Izuna, weren't you guys the first two ones who got the mangekyō sharingan? Kenji has the mangekyō sharingan, and yet it doesn't say that he had it._

 **He probably unlocked, but had never shown that he did to anyone else,** Madara said, **except...maybe his brother, if he had one.**

 _Wait, why?_ I asked, then slapped myself when the answer suddenly came to my head.

 **He has the eternal mangekyō,** Madara said simply.

Suddenly, Dylan appeared using kamui behind him.

"Hey Kenji!" Dylan yelled. "I'm right here!"

 _Wait. What is he doing?!_ I asked.

 **A distraction,** Indra said, then put his sword on the side, using it to try and impale him. Or stab, which word suits you better. Wait, hold on! ("Oh look, I've been impaled!" -Olaf from Frozen) Ok, I thought of Olaf when I wrote 'impaled'... (xD)

He didn't stab him, because Kenji used susano'o, and it was crimson, as I have already said before. Indra pushed more force into his sword, cracking the susano'os armor a bit. Dylan moved away.

 _Where the heck is Naruto and Sasuke?_ I asked.

 **Look,** Madara said.

 _I can't,_ I deadpanned.

 **...** Yeah. Madara didn't reply to my fabulous comment. I can't believe I used the word "fabulous'.

Dylan's P.O.V

 **I can't believe I got involved in this,** Obito said.

 _I also can't believe I got involved in this,_ I replied.

 **...**

 _..._

I looked around, seeing Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was healing them. There was probably another trap underneath the barrier trap, of course. Well, that's probably what I would've done. And obviously Kakashi (you know, Kakashi? In Naruto, not Naruto Shippuden, where Naruto tries to get the bell on the ground after Kakashi dropped it, and turns out there was a trap under the first one? No? Ok..).

 _I made such a great distraction,_ I said. I swear, if Kana was here, she would've rolled her eyes, and said-

 **Do you _want_ to be killed?! **Obito sighed. Yep.

 **Tobi doesn't,** Tobi said, perking up.

 _If it's helping my friends kill that guy,_ I said. _If I was in my world, and the police saw me and my friends teying to kill a guy, which we wouldn't in my world, then they would've arrested me._ I laughed a bit. Well, silently laughed, but my body was shaling from the suppressed laughs.

I think Sakura and the others probably looked at me weirdly. Oh well. I walked up to Kakashi and the others.

I tried to make my voice pitched like Tobi's, but a bit lower. Please don't let Tobi speak...

"What's up," is what I tried to say, but it ended up sounding like a question. Ah well. Kakashi, Sai, and Ino had suddenly appeared in front of me, holding their kunais in front of...I think my vitals. I don't really know, since I wasn't born in the ninja society, learning about vitals and such.

"Whoa, I'm not an enemy, I swear!" I said, waving my hands around.

 **I was before,** Obito sighed.

 _Before,_ I reasoned.

 **There's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!** Tobi said.

 _Yup,_ I said. _Please don't tell me you're still in the phase where you're still collect-_

 **Shouldn't we collect him?** Tobi asked as innocently as he could. I sweated at that sentence.

Suddenly, a large shockwave shook the ground, and made the crater bigger. I squinted my eyes to make sure no sand got into my eyes, and used that dimension kind of thing to make objects pass through my body. Hopefully no one noticed.

Yeah... I think Sasuke noticed, looking at the widening of his eyes. But maybe I was hallucinating, or I couldn't really see because of the debris and I had squinted my eyes. Or he didn't see the going-through-the-body part, but saw the sharingan...

 **Tobi is a good boy! Tobi can defeat him!** Tobi said cheerfully.

 _Dylan doesn't want to switch with Tobi, and he is sure Obito agrees with him,_ I said, kind of copying Tobi.

 **Mocking me?** Tobi chirped.

 _Errrrrr, no,_ I said nervously. That was way too creepy. Suddenly, Kenji appeared in front of me, hitting me on the neck. I faltered, seeing dark spots at the edge of my vision. God, I didn't expect that. When he tried to hit me, I tried to move away, but failed, and instead let him pass through me.

 _Shoot, now they definitely saw me,_ I said, cursing.

 **Tobi could destroy their eyes, if you want Tobi to, because Tobi is a good boy,** Tobi said.

 _N_ **o** _,_ Obito and I said at the same time. I quickly switched with Obito.

Or, errr... tried.

Well, now Tobi was in charge.

Obito and I looked at each other in our mind, and groaned.

Tobi's sharingan-or err, Obito's sharingan flashed menacingly through his one eye hole in his orange lollipop mask.

 **"Tobi is a good boy~"** Tobi chirped, before, matching his speed with Kenji's. He looked so surprised that it was pretty funny. He was probably thinking something along the lines of: _how the heck did he suddenly get faster?!_ Also, the lollipop mask if probably is probably confusing him.

Tobi kicked Kenji away, though Kenji's susano'o was up, so it didn't really do much. Kenji started aiming for Naruto. Oh yeah, I forgot that he now had a grudge against Uzumakis. Tobi turned from the scene to face Ino, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

 **"To-"** Tobi started to say, but Obito seized control and covered his own mouth. He cleared his throat.

 **"The one who is hiding in this tree can come out,"** Obito said in his cheerful Tobi voice.

 _I don't think that voice suits you,_ I said, laughing silently on the inside. Wait...I'm in my mind...

Sarah's P.O.V

 **What is Madara doing,** Izuna asked.

 _No... it looks like Indra more,_ I said.

 **How do you know,** Izuna said.

"Who the heck are you guys and what are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted. I really wanted to shout back, "your protagonists!"

"We're just some random idiots!" I yelled back in a pitched voice. "Don't mind us, we just need to beat this guy and we'll be on our merry way!" (Speaking of Merry... Merry early Christmas!)

"This guy has some humor in him," Naruto said to Sasuke. He sighed, getting up. At least, trying to.

"Hey! Is anyone here a medic?" I yelled to Dylan, Kana, Amy, and Torah. Well, Dylan and Kana was busy trying to defeat Kenji, as he was very elusive and powerful. Also, he was more interested in fighting the "last Uchiha" Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto.

 **I don't think anyone in your group is a medic,** Izuna deadpanned.

 _I was just asking,_ I said. _There might be a chance one of us was a medic._

"Nope!" Amy said. Then, she suddenly came to me. Suddenly, Kenji put his hand in a familiar handsign, making shadow clones. Wait... he couldn't do that! Tobirama invented the technique _after_ he got trapped in the scroll!

"I really want to help them, but Obito said that Madara would just be enough to defeat him. He said Madara's name like it was rotting face, by the way, if you wanted to know," Amy said to me. Another explosion sounded off somewhere near us. I suddenly switched with Izuna.

 **"Might as well listen to the Uchiha,"** Izuna said. **"If we look past all the things that he did."**

 _Izuna, he was manipulated by Madara, and swallowed up by his hatred,_ I reasoned (by the way, I'm talking about Obito).

Izuna instantly shut up.

One of Kenji's clones came over, aiming a kick at his head. Izuna quickly ducked. Kenji sped up, making each punch and kick so quick it just looked like a flash.

Kenji's clone punched Izuna on the back, however, he didn't remove his hand. A blue glow appeared around his hand.

 **What is he-** Izuna started before the mind land scape started flickering.

 _Are you losing consciousness?!_ I yelled. I could feel his chakra drain.

 _Oh...Chakra draining technique,_ I thought.

 **Whhhy, I didn't even get to use my Mangekyō sharingan,** Izuna said before he blacked out, and of course, that included me.

Torah's P.O.V

Naruto and Sasuke got up, Naruto forming a Rasengan, and Sasuke with his susano'o on again.

 **He's finally working alongside with Naruto,** Itachi said, a hint of joy in his words.

 _Here, switch,_ I said. Itachi probably would've nodded if I could see him. Itachi switched with me. I opened my eyes for a second to see my mind land scape. It was a huge expanse of ocean, with a few islands dotting the place.

I focused on my memories of what things Kana told me about Naruto; I had never really read it myself, and gave the memories to Itachi. Kana told me everything about it, after all. Itachi dodged all the strikes Kenji's clone made, got his mangekyō out, and used his Amaterasu technique on the clone. It exploded, but Itachi jumped out of the way.

 _That was fast,_ I said. _We should all regroup and strategize. How is everyone else doing?_

Not that good, but Indra had defeated the clone that was after him, and Obito too. I could tell it was Indra, because it was not Madara's chakra signature, as Itachi said, and it had chakra, unlike Kana. Also, Kana had told us that Indra was inside her mind.

Amy was still fighting his clone, though with a bit of difficulty. While Indra and Obito were fighting Kenji's clones, Naruto and Sasuke had managed to land a hit on his susano'o. Kakashi and the others were fighting his clones, but with a bit of difficulty. Izuna had collasped, so Itachi went over to him.

He cut off the arm of the clone holding his neck, and quickly dispatched the clone. Izuna had alarmingly low chakra right now. Itachi nodded.

 **So he can drain chakra,** Itachi said.

 _Indeed,_ I thought, nodding. _Don't let him drain yours. You don't have a large chakra capacity, right?_

 **Noted,** Itachi said.

Kana's P.O.V

Indra turned around to see Izuna on the ground, collasped.

 **W** _H_ **O** _T_ **H** _E_ **H** _*_ ***** _*_ **D** _I_ **D** _T_ **H** _I_ **S** _?_ **!** Madara and I yelled at the same time.

 **Who do you think did this?** Indra said. We both glared at him. Or since he wasn't here, more at the sky.

Through both of our determination, we actually made Indra walk over to Izuna.

"Don't turn your backs on your enemies," Kenji said while his susano'o battled with Sasuke's susano'o. I think Sasuke was winning.

Suddenly, Indra, Madara, and I felt a searing heat on our shoulder. Indra looked over and saw the black flame, Amaterasu, on our shoulder.

 _That's the ever-burning black flame, Amaterasu!_ I yelled. _Quick, throw the cloak on the ground if you don't want to get fried!_

Indra threw the cloak on the ground, showing him in all his Otsutsuki glory. I urged him to use henge, but before he did, Sasuke noticed.

His eyes widened.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Naruto yelled. Yes, Naruto. That's probably what's racing through everyone else's minds right now.

 **Happy early Christmas guys! It's 12/23/15 right!? Ok, so early Christmas! See you on the next chapter! And I swear, I will finish this story!**


	19. Battle End

**Yay! Next chapter! ^^ I will kill off Kenji in this one, I swear! :D Sorry for this being so late...I was so lazy! ;-;**

Amy's P.O.V

Neji slowly looked over to the direction where Naruto yelled.

 **"Something surprisi-"** Indra started to say, when a less serious voice replaced his (by the way, Indra was about to say: something surprising?).

"Hello! I am totally not who I look like!" Kana said, putting her hands behind her head. She tilted her head, like she was listening to someone. Kakashi just stared. Sakura was too busy healing. And Ino looked shocked. Maybe because Indra had sharingans or something.

"I know, Indra," she muttered. Naruto pointed at Indra. Or Kana for now.

"Hey! Aren't Sasuke's ancestor?" Naruto questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Kana replied, smiling a bit nervously. Sasuke looked over her with his sharingan. Kenji just looked over, amused.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo are you done?" he asked. Suddenly, a huge susano'o appeared, which was Indra's susano'o.

"Susano'o," Sasuke breathed.

"You noticed now?" Dylan said, appearing by the shoulder, and when Sasuke attacked him, he spin away, laughing.

"Prepare to die, for hurting my sister!" Kana yelled. **"And brother."** I think that was Madara adding that.

 **"Should we show ourselves?"** Neji asked.

 _Don't say it out loud,_ I chided. _And I don't know...should we? Maybe later, when we get this guy...wait. Back in the scroll! Yes! Neji, prepare to get the scroll! Let's get him back in!_

 **I don't know how to use fuinjutsu,** Neji deadpanned.

 _We studied about it back in Konoha!_ I said.

 **I wasn't in Konoha back then,** Neji sighed.

 _Oh. Right,_ I said sheepishly. _I'll do it, then. Wait! I remember Dylan managed to learn the sealing release technique! Get him! Wait. Someone has to keep watch over Izuna. Well...Kana's probably looking over anyway._

 **Alright. Switch,** Neji said, allowing me to switch with him. I started going to him, except Kenji suddenly came, grabbing my arm and taking almost all my chakra. I used one of Neji's gentle fist techniques on him, although he lept away.

 _Dang it!_ I shouted at him mentally. _I hope you trip and fall!_

 **What kind of insult is that?** Neji asked.

 _A very good one,_ I said triumphantly. Neji just sighed, going to get the scroll, which was in the center of the massive crater. He also took Izuna by putting one of Izuna's arms around his shoulders.

 _This portion of the forest is going to take a long to grow back,_ I commented.

Torah's P.O.V

 **Sasuke...** Itachi said, glancing at Sasuke for a second. I think he was going to walk over to him, but he was hesitating. Suddenly, Amy jumped in front of Itachi.

"I have a plan," she said seriously. "You know the scroll Kenji came from? Well...we could seal him back in. The seal just has to be activated. Either that, or he could just be defeated, but let's not go through all that trouble."

 _Yes. We still need to get the fifth locket,_ I thought.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kana yelled at Kenji, the susano'o's arm forming swords.

"No," he said back, then used his chakra draining technique on her susano'o. It started disappearing, and she cursed, jumping back.

 _If you can't walk over to Sasuke, then I can,_ I suggested. Itachi sighed, walking over to them.

 **"I have a plan to defeat him,"** Itachi said to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked up, suspicious.

"How can we trust you?" She asked.

"For one thing, we aren't attacking you," I said to Itachi, which he repeated.

"Which village do you belong to?" Kakashi asked, then took out a kunai, though it was subtle movement, which wasn't very easy to spot.

 **"Kono-** None," Itachi started, but I interrupted. "We come from...far away." That sounded more like a question than he had hoped.

Before he could say anything else, Sasuke cut in.

"Let's hear the plan," he said.

Dylan's P.O.V (wow am I switching points of views a lot this chapter).

I saw Amy crouching beside Izuna, before getting up, taking Izuna, and going to the center of the crater, and Kana fighting Kenji, who seemed intent on killing him, not just beating him. Itachi was near Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be alright now. They seemed to be listening to Itachi.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke got up, more determined. Amy took Izuna- or rather, dragged him across to me.

 **"I'm Neji,"** he said, as if reading my mind.

"Oh," I said. What a witty reply.

 **Tobi is a good boy,** Tobi chirped. When I closed my eyes for a second, I could see Obito scootching away from Tobi.

"Hey," I said. She sighed.

"Okay, let's get right to the point," Amy said. "You use kamui to get to the scroll, pick it up, and try to seal him back. Because I can't. Probably. Good. Okay. Bye."

"What," I replied. "Whoah, you thought of something?!" She glared at me, the Byakugan making her seem scarier. I put my hand in front of my forehead, like saluting.

"Yes!" I said, concentrating on the single eye Obito had. I kamuied (I don't think that is a word) to the center, reaching for the scroll. I bumped into someone on accident.

"Ah, sorry," I said, looking at him, my eyes widening slightly when I saw who it was.

 **Kakashi!** Obito exclaimed.

 **Hatake,** Tobi added. Kakashi was also reaching for the scroll. He seemed surprised that I could use kamui. Wait. That was Obito's signature move. Oops.

"Obito?" He whispered, so I could barely heard him. I grabbed the scroll, with one arm behind my head.

"Hahahahhahahahaaaaa...what are you talking about?" I laughed nervously. "I'm just some random Uchiha- okay, you are _half_ right." I said the last part very very quietly. He probably didn't hear that.

 **Smooth,** Obito snorted. Tobi imitated him. I could practically feel Obito's glare at Tobi.

 **How could my own fake persona have an actual personally of it's own?!** Obito asked.

 **Tobi is not an _it_! ** Tobi protested. **Tobi is a _he_!**

 **...Right,** Obito replied, sighing.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit more, if that was even possible. I pulled the hood of my cloak down a little bit more.

"Bye~!" I said, using kamui to disappear. That took a couple of awkward seconds since kamui took a couple of seconds to teleport somewhere.

"Wait-" Kakashi started saying, before I disappeared.

Third person P.O.V

He then sighed, walking off. He was getting old, wasn't he?

Kana's P.O.V

Shoot. I had switched with Madara since he was...awfully mad and that would probably make him stronger. That didn't change anything.

 _We need a healer or something,_ I pointed out.

 **I know!** Madara yelled. He was losing blood from multiple wounds, but he _had_ managed to wound Kenji twice. Quite an acheivement. And also, Kenji stole most of his chakra, even though Madara had so much chakra. That guy was quite the expert in chakra draning, I'd say.

 **The Uzumaki brat and my descendant, Sasuke Uchiha, may be able to defeat him,** Indra said. **As they are coming over with two powerful techniques.**

 _How do you know who Sasuke is?_ I asked suspiciously.

 **Your memories,** he replied. I grumbled.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled. Their techniques merged together, creating some kind of Amaterasu-Rasenshuriken jutsu.

"Fūton style! Kaze no Kurētā!" Kenji yelled, a huge gush of wind appearing, creating a huge crater around him. Sasuke and Naruto used chakra to plant their feet on the ground to avoid being blown away, and everyone did the same.

By the way, Kaze no Kurētā means "Wind Crater." Forgive me if the translate is not correct, because I used google translate. xD

Suddenly, Dylan appeared behind him, in Kenji's susano'o, using his unsealing seals technique. Kenji looked shocked for a second, but then kicked him away when nothing happened.

 _What was he trying to do?_ I thought to myself. Then I realized what he was trying to do.

 **Of course,** Madara said. **Except it's not working. We'll have to try something else.**

 _Right. Hey...what's Itachi doing?_ I asked. I could tell it was Itachi because of the way he talked-in the rare moments that he talked, because Itachi was-no offence Torah, more intelligent.

Itachi used a fire attack, the phoenix flame one, and planted shurikens inside the flames. However, they only hit the susano'o, although they exploded. He must've also used explosive tags. That must've been a risky move.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly appeared through the flames, with Rasenshuriken and Chidori, attacking the susano'o, putting their all through the attack. Surprisingly, the susano'o cracked, and then broke, after a huge wind/lightning explosion. Kenji looked surprised, before his face morphed back into a calm façade.

 **Surprisingly, that worked,** Madara mused.

 **Not a lot of techniques can break a susano'o,** Indra commented.

 _Heal yourself,_ I said to him.

 **What?** Madara asked.

 _Here, I'll do that,_ I said, switching with him. I used healing to help some scratches, but that was about it I could do. If I wanted to heal the other wounds, I would have to go to Sakura, and I don't think Sakura would heal a stranger who could potentially be an enemy.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled, before crushing another Rasenshuriken unto Kenji. He absorbed the chakra. Naruto put on a blank, disbelieving face, before backing away quickly, which was good, because Kenji had used Amaterasu on the place where he used to be.

"Katon! Gokakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said, a huge fireball appearing, although Amaterasu was mixed in it.

"Katon! Gokakyuu no jutsu!" Kenji said, countering with Amaterasu mixed in it he was distracted with that, Itachi had snuck up on him-

and stabbed him through the chest with Sasuke's sword.

I assume he stole/borrowed it from Sasuke.

 **I didn't expect that,** Madara commented.

 _I did,_ I thought.

"A little help here?" I yelled to anyone. Actually, I was yelling to my friends, and my sister, Sarah.

"A little busy here!" Amy said, carrying Izuna. Dylan went over to Kenji, who seemed to be dying. That, of course, happens to people when they get stabbed in the heart. Dylan waited for a few moments, and he grabbed the scroll, opened it, used the unsealing technique. Then sealed it after Kenji was sucked into it.

"There," Dylan said, standing up again. Suddenly, his face showed shock. I think someone forcefully switched with him.

 **"Tobi is a good boy!"** Tobi said cheerfully. No. No way. I limped over to him.

"Tobi, give me the scroll," I said. He gave it to me, and I burnt it. As I watched it turn to ashes, Kakashi spoke.

"Well, that's over," he said.

"Another normal day in ninja life," Amy snorted.

"Now, explain," Kakashi said in a falsely sweet voice, "why you are here. And why Indra suddenly became Madara."

Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that.

Madara face-palmed.

 **I wonder about that myself,** Indra commented.

"Well...we really don't know either," I said.

 _Should I say we came from another dimension?_ I asked Madara and Indra.

 **Up to you,** Indra said.

 **Maybe,** Madara said. I breathed in to say the truth, before Tobi took off his hood.

 **"It's the silver-haired Konoha nin!"** Tobi said gleefully. **"Remember Tobi?"** Kakashi and Naruto didn't have anything to say for a second before saying something in the same time.

"Obito?!" Kakashi said, while Naruto said, "are you acting like Tobi again?!"

Tobi walked up to Kakashi and Naruto, staring at them in their faces, and then raising his pointer finger, wiggling it.

 **"Both wrong!"** Tobi chirped. **"Tobi is Tobi!"**

"That can't be right," Kakashi said, still shocked.

 **"No, he is wrong,"** Suddenly, the childish voice disappeared, replaced with a more serious tone. I think Obito forcefully switched with Tobi. I expect Tobi must be whining by now.

 **"I AM Obito,"** Obito said, looking guilty.

I turned away from the scene, walking a little to get away. Sakura and Ino crossed my path; both had kunais aimed at my throat.

"I'm not going to attack you," I said, trying to reassure them. "I just helped you." I looked from the corner of my eyes to see Izuna.

I heard Kakashi say something like, "that's not possible."

"It is!" I said over my shoulder. Amy snorted.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Another voice rang out. I suddenly froze. I litterally couldn't move. I looked down with my eyes, seeing that a shadow had froze me.

 **A Nara,** Madara said.

 **Another clan with a Kekkai Genkai?** Indra questioned. It was Shikamaru. His eyes were narrowed.

"It's Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

"No, it's actually Barney the purple dinosaur!" I said. He looked at me, confused. I laughed mentally.

"I have a lot of theories, but not a lot of them make sense," he said. "So, what's the truth? Or do we have to forcefully make you tell us, which I wouldn't prefer." I smirked. Argh. Madara tendencies.

 **Caught,** Madara said.

 _Shut up,_ I said, mentally screaming.

"Oh hey. I haven't seem you in a long time," I casually said.

"I'm serious," Shikamaru said.

"It seems so," I said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, I'll tell you!" I said, exasperated.

"You don't act like Madara," Shikamaru said, slightly surprised.

"That's because I'm not Madara!" I replied, sighing. "I come from another dimension!"

 **I don't think he's going to believe you,** Indra commented.

 **I was too lazy these weeks! Sorry! ;A;**


	20. STORY END

**And I'm back! This story is almost done! Yeah! I think that I will have to redo some chapters because I don't like some of them! Thank you for reading 19 chapters! 19 because one of them wasn't officially a chapter! Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy and inspire me to write more! ^^ Thank you!**

Torah's P.O.V

"...What?" Shikamaru asked. His head moved back a bit, and Kana did the same. Well, she _was_ connected by his shadow technique.

Everyone else was intently listening to their conversation.

"And I'm not talking about the different dimension where it's just another place! Well...actually, it is a whole different place, but it's like...a whole other world!" Kana said, a bit flustered.

 _Do you want to talk to Sasuke?_ I asked.

 **I can't,** Itachi said, reluctant. He was also connected by the shadow technique.

"And what of this 'other dimension?'" Shikamaru asked. He still sounded incredulous.

"Well, it doesn't have chakra," Kana said. "But I don't want to talk that much about it. I'll just say that Dylan, Torah, Amy, and Sarah was sucked into this Nar-err, ninja world by a locket. But there is a riddle that says that we have to get five lockets in order to get home."

"So you were the ones who stole the enchanted locket from the secret sealed place," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah," Kana said. "And when I got here, I was like this, but in another time. The Warring States Era to be exact." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"And is there a theory how on how the lockets managed to get you here?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke looked like he wanted to ask another question, but he managed to keep quiet.

"I have no idea," Kana replied. "But the times it did work it's magic, it looked like kamui."

"Like this," Dylan said, sucking himself into his eyes, and then near Kana. For some reason, when Obito was restored, his eyes returned to what he looked like before the fourth ninja war.

"W-wait. What?" Kakashi spluttered.

 **"Tobi is a good boy!"** Dylan-err...Tobi said. "Arrrgh! Tobi get out!"

"Tobi?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't he supposed to be Obito?"

"He got himself his own personality!" Dylan cried, throwing his hands up. "Do you know how hard it i- **But Tobi _is_ a good boy..." **

Everyone scooted away from him. Well, almost everyone. Kana, Amy, Izuna, and Itacji couldn't. I think Itachi could break out, but he didn't.

"Anyway! Back to the topic! We have one more locket to get, but it's back at Konoha!" Amy said. "We mean no harm! I swear."

 _He's probably going to get someone to search our minds,_ I thought. _Probably a Yamanaka._

 **Better safe than sorry,** Itachi said.

"Oh, and also, our world has these comic books called 'manga' and anime, and you guys are just animations and pictures in our world!" Kana continued. I sighed inside Itachi's mind. His mind was pretty interesting. There were huge shelves with cabinets and boxes inside them, labeled "memories" and such.

"Comic?" Naruto asked blankly.

"Animations?" Sakura asked just as blankly.

"Ah, nothing," Amy said, shooting a glance at Dylan. He was dancing around, chatting animatedly to Kakashi.

"By the way..." Sakura said, pulling out an ornate locket. "Is this it? I just remembered it..."

"Really?!" Kana yelled. She would've jumped up in joy if she was not trapped in a shadow technique.

"I found this while running out of Konoha," she said. She looked at Shikamaru. Her eyes seemed to ask, _should we let them go, if even for a second?_ Shikamaru was starting to look a bit tired.

Suddenly, Itachi channeled chakra into his legs and arms, trying to overrun the technique. He pushed enough chakra so that he finally broke free. Shikamaru looked surprised, jumping back a bit while taking a kunai.

Itachi just sighed and took off his hood. There was a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke.

 **"We promise,"** Itachi said, **"we won't attack you."**

"How the h**l?!" Sasuke said.

Kana also broke out of the shadow technique.

Shikamaru sighed. Second person to break out of his shadow technique in one day. Troublesome. Kana was about to grab the locket, when Itachi took it first.

"How could you do this to me?!" Kana said, dropping to the ground as if the world had ended.

"Yup!" She said, jumping up. Izuna suddenly woke up, groggy. Itachi pocketed the locket, saying, **"I think you want to talk to some people here. We'll figure out how to get you guys back later."**

 **"Izuna!"** She suddenly, said, going over to him. She sounded a bit more serious. I think she changed into Madara. Itachi walked over to Sasuke.

 **"I'm sorry,"** Itachi apologized, squatting in front of Sasuke, who was sitting on the ground.

"I suspected it was you, after seeing your susano'o," Sasuke muttered. "How are you alive? And I know that this isn't edo tensei."

 **"It was because of...here switch,"** Itachi said to me, switching. "Me. Torah. And our peculiar group of friends."

"Did you suddenly change personalities?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we are two entirely different souls," I said. "He was just, unfortunately, dragged down together with us. Along with Madara, Obito, Izuna, and Neji."

 **I don't really remember anything from my experience in the afterlife. If there is one,** Itachi said.

"Neji?" Sasuke perked up.

"Neji?!" Naruto yelled.

"He's over there," I said, pointing to Amy, who was still cloaked. Naruto went towards Amy, with Sakura following. Kakashi was speaking with Dylan. Izuna and Madara were speaking together with Shikamaru closely watching everyone in case they were to do anything to harm someone. Ino and Sai were just watching. I didn't even notice Sai was there. After all, he didn't really do anything.

"Our souls somehow wound up in the same body, which happened with the rest of my...group," I explained. Sasuke nodded, though I think he was kind of uncomfortable talking with a stranger that looked like Itachi. I sighed, switching with Itachi.

Dylan's P.O.V

Right now Tobi was in charge. And was probably annoying Kakashi.

 **"Hey Hatake-san! Do you know Obito and Tobi?"** Tobi said, dancing around. Kakashi perked up at the mention of Obito's name. Just a minute ago, he was looking dead to the world.

 _I couldn't help but notice you didn't say anything about me,_ I said. _But I didn't really expect anything, either._

Tobi ignored me.

"Of course I know Obito~" Kakashi tried to say in a light hearted voice, that really, was fooling no one. Not even me, and I have been notoriously stupid. Wait. What no. I am smart. Totally.

 _Stop doubting yourself,_ I chided myself.

 **What are you doubting about yourself,** Obito asked.

 _Nothing!_ I said quickly.

"Pray, tell me," Kakashi drawled, "are you pretending to be Tobi again? Or...?"

 **"What are you talking about? I am Tobi! Tobi pretends to be nobody!"** Tobi laughed cheerfully.

 **That's it, I'm taking over again,** Obito said, grasping unto his consciousness, and switching.

 _Wow, you know what you're doing!_ I cheered.

 **That wasn't very nice,** Tobi said a bit grumpily.

 _He isn't,_ I said.

 **I heard that,** Obito sighed.

 **"I swear, that wasn't me,"** Obito said to Kakashi in his normal voice, without it being pitched. Kakashi looked surprised.

"Hmm?" He asked.

 **"Dang it, Kakashi, have you become deaf already?"** Obito sighed. **"Baka."**

 _Bakakashi,_ I said.

 **Bakakashi,** Obito agreed. Kakashi's mouth dropped open. Or, at least, Obito thought it did, since with his mask on, it was kinda hard to tell.

"Obito?!" Kakashi said, surprised.

 **"Who else?"** Obito said, rolling his eyes. He was acting more normal since his death, than the person who wanted to initiate the Eternal Tsukiyomi plan.

"H-how are you-" Kakashi stammered.

 _Your body was turned into dust,_ I pointed out.

 **I know,** Obito said.

 **Tobi wants to talk to Hatake-san,** Tobi muttered.

 _You did already, now it's Obito's turn,_ I said to him.

 **"As Ma-err, Kana already said, my body is being shared by two souls and one other personality that had somehow manifested. My body used to be dust, but it somehow became solid again, and I can also do this-"** Obito said, his body poofing into his younger self.

"Kana?" Kakashi questioned, but then deduced that she-or he-was "Madara."

 **"Oi! Who was the weird-sounding guy who interrupted me last time?! And who are you?! You look like Bakakashi, except older!"** Younger Obito yelled, pointing at Kakashi. If it was possible Kakashi could become more shocked, then he certainly _was_ more shocked.

 _He's back,_ I said, in mock terror.

 **Ah! You!** Younger Obito yelled.

 _Me,_ I agreed.

 **Stop pissing me off!** Younger Obito groaned.

 _What? I only said a couple of words!_ I protested. _If I'm this annoying, then Kana would annoy you way more!_

"Obito?" Kakashi whispered.

"How do you know my name? Where's Rin and Minato? And why am I not buried under a pile of rocks?" Younger questioned.

"Errr..." Kakashi started awkwarded.

 _How many questions do you have to ask?_ I sighed, the started. I snapped open my eyes in my mindscape, looking around for Tobi.

 _He hasn't been talking a lot,_ I thought. Turns out, Tobi was only picking up grass.

 **Look! Tobi never knew minds could be so interesting!** Tobi exclaimed.

 _Wait a second,_ I said. _Wasn't Obito's actual mindscape different from this field of grass? Wasn't it just the sky? Or is this is combination of our minds?_

 **Don't ask Tobi!** Tobi said, shrugging.

 **"Answer me Bakakashi clone!"** Younger Obito said.

"Ah," Kakashi said nervously, his eye curling into a "n" shape. "You really don't want to know. And I don't know why you aren't buried under a pile of rocks. As for your name, I am a psychic." His voice had a hint of nostalgia and sadness in it.

 **"Wha-"** Younger Obito started to ask, but I took hold of his consciousness, switching, and then switching the bodies back into the older body.

 **I'm back,** Obito said.

 _Glad to have you back,_ I replied.

"My name is Dylan. And I am trapped in this ninja world full of danger," I said to Kakashi. "But that's not the point. The point is, that we were transported here, given a riddle to solve, and expected to solve it to get home. And we did solve it. Even if some of it didn't make sense. But I want to know who was the one who planned this all out."

"Nice to meet you," Kakashi said. "This is quiet disorienting, talking to Obito's face while it's a different personality."

"Ah, sorry, sorry," I said sheepishly, switching into my own body. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not surprised any more," he said.

 **Well, you figured out how to do that,** Obito.

 _You have absolutely no faith in me,_ I snorted. _But I wouldn't either._

 **When can Tobi speak? ;-;** Tobi whined.

 **N** _e_ **v** _e_ **r** _,_ Obito and I said simultaneously. The was a sniffle.

 _Sorry,_ I apologized. Maybe that was a bit too harsh.

 _Here, you want to talk to Kakashi, don't you?_ I said, switching with Obito. Obito then turned into his own body.

 **"Let's catch up to the talk these days, shall we?"** Obito said, smiling a bit to Kakashi.

"Of course," Kakashi said.

Then a thought struck me.

 _Wait. Weren't we missing for two or three weeks?!_ I yelled. Obito and Tobi sighed. Seriously. Even Tobi.

Amy's P.O.V

 _Neji, do you want to talk to them?_ I asked.

 **Of course,** he said. Sakura and Naruto stood in front of him. He took off his hood.

 **"Naruto,"** Neji acknowledged, **"and Sakura."**

"Awww Neji, is that all you say after not seeing you for a while after you were dead?!" Naruto whined. He was crying a bit. Tears of joy, though. Sakura also looked sad, and elated to see that Neji was here.

 **"Yeah,"** Neji said, smiling. **"I wish I could stay here, but I really can't everything."**

"Wait, you can't?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Why not?!" Naruto complained.

 **"I'm technically dead. I'm only 'alive' because of this soul here,"** Neji said, switching minds and bodies.

"Me. My name is Amy, and I was dragged into here with my friends," I said, nodding my head to Naruto and Sakura. "Also, Naruto and Sakura-you two are very awesome. Just so you know."

"Me?" Sakura said in wonder. The smiled, waving her hand. "You don't have to compliment me, you know."

"Cool. I think you would want to catch up on talks in Konoha, don't you, Neji?" I asked to Neji. Oops. I said that out loud again. Oh well.

 **Yes,** Neji replied. Then, we switched minds and bodies, because at this point, I knew how to switch our bodies too into our original bodies.

 **"What happened after I died?"** Neji asked Sakura and Naruto.

"I managed to convince Obito to join our side after he became the Juubi Jinchuuriki!" Naruto explained. "But then a new, powerful enemy, Kaguya, who was the Six Path's mother, was somehow unsealed through Madara's body. But then Sasuke and I defeated her! Though withour Sakura's help, we probably wouldn't have managed to defeat her!"

"You mean Obito's help, I was only giving him chakra," Sakura said modestly. "He was the one who searched all those dimensions for Sasuke."

 **"He must've been low on chakra for you to give him chakra, for you to give him chakra,"** Neji mused. **"And if he had to search dimensions, that must've costed a lot of chakra. So technically, you helped a lot. You've changed a lot. In a good way."** Sakura smiled a bit.

"You too," she said. Neji grumbled, thinking of his younger self.

"Well, I'm glad we could chat with you, even of it's only a little while!" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes.

 **"Me too,"** Neji said, smiling faintly. **"But we'll have to leave soon. We would have to go back to the afterlife. and the other souls will go back to their home."**

 _Yeah,_ I sighed. _But...you know, you don't have to think of us that much. You can stay with the Konoha 11-or 10, if Sasuke's not in Konoha, for maybe two days, we don't have to go NOW._

 **Maybe,** Neji said, **I'll have to decide later.**

Kana's P.O.V

Of course, I let Madara take over to talk to his brother. They're having a reunion right now.

 **"Izuna..."** Madara started.

 **"Sooooo Madara, how was your life after I died?"** Izuna asked cheerfully, despite getting his chakra sucked out maybe ten minutes ago. He was looking a bit pale, but all Uchihas were pale.

Madara paled.

 **"Uhh, I-I wonder,"** Madara stammered nervously.

 **"Is something the matter?"** Izuna asked.

 **"No, nothing's the matter,"** Madara said.

 **"I'm just kidding, Madara!"** Izuna laughed. **"I know what happened because of Sarah! Even if the other things you did were terrible, you managed to get over your hatred enough to create Konoha with Hashirama, whom you've been fighting for years!"**

Madara sighed.

 _*cough*Itotallydidn'tknowthatheknew*cough*_ I said.

 **You-** Madara started.

 _Me,_ I interrupted.

 **...**

 _..._

 **...**

 **Stop your insistent arguements,** Indra said.

 _Fine,_ I sighed. Madara ignored us.

 **"Wow, Sasuke looks a lot like me!"** Izuna said (note: this takes place only about one year after the fourth ninja war).

 **"Indeed,"** Madara said, nodding.

 **"Hey Madara, are you fading?"** Izuna asked, pointing at said person.

 **"What?"** Madara asked.

 _Wait, what?_ I asked.

 **?** Though Indra wasn't saying anything, I could tell he was confused for a second.

Madara looked at his hands, which were almost transparent.

 **"How-?"** Madara questioned.

 **"I don't know, but that's also happening to me too,"** Izuna said, looking at his hands.

 **"Quickly, gather up everyone else to see if it also happened to them,"** Madara said.

Torah's P.O.V

Itachi tried to poke Sasuke on the head, however, his hand went through. When he pulled it back, his hand started to look transparent.

 **"Hm?"** Itachi questioned.

 **"How did that happen?"** Sasuke asked. Itachi took out the fifth locket, and opened it. It wasn't as hard to open as the other ones. Somehow he could touch the locket, but now other things.

A note fell out. It said, **"You have twenty-four hours after you have collected the five lockets to go back to where you want to go, before you will vanish completely."**

 **"Ah, I'm sorry Sasuke,"** Itachi said, getting up. **"I have to inform the others about this."**

 **"Hey! For some reason, we're staring become transparent,"** Madara said, walking over. Sasuke bristled a bit at the sight of him, but Madara ignored that.

Itachi showed Izuna and him the note.

 **"Oh,"** Madara said.

 **"Right, of course something like this would happen,"** Izuna said. Neji and Obito also came over.

 **"Of course something like what would happen?"** Obito questioned.

 **"I'm becoming transparent,"** Neji said. **"For some reason."** Everyone nodded.

Itachi also showed them the note.

 **"Then we should leave now,"** Neji said.

 **Switch with me, you should do this,** Itachi said.

 _Alright,_ I said, switching bodies too. Kana, Dylan, Amy, and Sarah managed to switch too.

"So you are the other souls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Kana replied. She took out a locket, Amy did too, and Sarah too.

"I also have a locket, the fifth one," I said. We switched with Itachi, and such momentarily so they could say goodbye, and then we all opened up the lockets at the same time.

Third P.O.V

There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly, we were in a huge white plain. Itachi, Obito, Indra, Madara, and Izuna were sepearated from us. Of course, Tobi was not there, because he was never a seperate person. He was only a seperate personality.

"Where are we?" Kana asked. Sarah shrugged.

Suddenly, words started appearing on the ground. It said:

 **Since this should've never happened...**

"Yes?" Amy asked, reading it.

 **I'll have to wipe your memories of ever experiencing this. And the memories of the others you met.**

"Whoah," Kana said. "I wonder how that feels."

 **"I'm okay with it,"** Itachi sighed.

 **"** M **e** t **o** o **,** " the others chorused.

 **Alright then. Brace yourselves to be sent back to the afterlife, and to your own dimension.**

There was a blinding flash of light, and then darkness.

In Kana's and Sarah's house, five teens woke up.

"Owwww!" Kana complained. "I feel like I've been hit with a bunch of bricks!"

"Me too," Dylan groaned.

"Does anyone else feel like time should've passed?" Sarah asked. Kana looked at the clock.

"Huh. It's only been ten minutes since we all blacked out at the same time," she said.

"That's weird," Amy said.

"I feel like I've forgotten something," Torah said.

"Kids! Time for lunch!" Kana and Sarah's mom said.

"Alright!" They chorused, opening the attic door to run down to the kitchen.

 **Awwww, so it had to end like that. :3 Thank you for everyone who read this fanfic! I appreciate all the reviews and such!**

 **But who was the person behind everything?**

 **Who left the lockets and notes?**

 **Well...**

 **It was...**

 **THE AUTHOR. Dun dun dun!**


End file.
